Un Saiyajin en Night Raid
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Tras los sucesos del torneo del poder, Goku decide embarcarse en una nueva aventura con el fin de librarse de su larga depresión a causa de la muerte de su esposa Milk, y al mismo tiempo ayudar a otros mundos que necesitan un salvador. En esta ocasión, visitará el universo de Akame ga Kill. ¿El Saiyajin podrá salvar ese mundo y a sus habitantes?. GokuXHarem
1. Prólogo

_**¡¿Que onda shavos, ¡como han estado?!. ¡Por fin, por fin después de 84 años al fin logro subir la historia que les había prometido desde hace meses!. Créanme que de verdad lo siento mucho por este retraso pero es que las cosas realmente se me vinieron de sorpresa; ya saben, asuntos familiares, trabajos extra, problemas de internet, de dinero, etc etc.**_

 ** _En fin, dejando ya los problemas que ya se fueron como el viento, les traigo el tan esperado crossover de DBZ + Akame ga Kill._**

 ** _Les contare unos pequeños detalles acerca de este fanfic:_**

 _ **\- El Goku que usare esta vez sera el de la serie Super, pero obviamente sin la actitud de de esta misma serie, sino mas bien el de la saga Z, como es una costumbre en todos mis demás fanfics.**_

 _ **\- La historia transcurrirá tiempo después de la saga del torneo del poder, era mas que evidente que debía hacer este cambio debido a tantos cambios que tuvo el anime/manga. Mientras en Akame ga Kill, ocurrirá justo antes del principio de la serie.**_

 _ **\- Goku tendrá algunas de las habilidades de los dioses de la destrucción, como el Hakai. Esa tecnica ya lo había podido dominar en la saga de Black, solo quería recordarselo a aquellos que han o no han leído el manga. Y además, tendrá el ultra instinto como lo vimos al final del torneo de DBS.**_

 _ **\- Goku tendra harem, eso ya era un hecho que todos tenían previsto al igual que yo. La lista del harem se los diré en el siguiente capitulo, así que mientras leen el capitulo, hagan sus apuestas sobre quienes estarán en el harem.**_

 _ **\- La muerte de los personajes de Akame ga Kill serán evitados; hice este fanfic con un buen propósito, cambiar el trágico desenlace que tuvieron los miembros de Night Ride, e inclusive de algunos personajes extra o enemigos, pero eso si... ¡Seryu si se morirá a toda costa, ¡por qué?, los que han visto la serie ya saben por qué, así que no habrá reclamos cuando ese momento suceda. Creo que ya les di algo de spoiler, pero que mas da, MUERTE PARA ESA PERRA Y A SU COSTAL DE PULGAS DE NOMBRE CORO!.**_

 _ **En fin, creo que esos son algunos de los detalles que puedo decirles acerca de este fanfic. ¡Sin mas espera, empecemos con este nuevo fanfic llenos de suculencia!.**_

 _ **Oh esperen, se me olvido un pequeño detalle. Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que me han apoyado en estos últimos meses y a todos los que me han estado mandando mensajes privados con comentarios, ideas y sugerencias para mis historias. Y sobre todo, quiero agradecerles por lo de la historia del Saiyajin Emperador Rojo que ya llego a màs de 700 reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho amigos.**_

 _ **Esta historia es un homenaje a todos los crossovers que he visto de DBZ y Akame ga Kill, algunos muy buenos se encuentran en youtube mientras que otros igual de buenos se encuentran en esta pagina, como el de mi amigo Gohansayajin9 con su obra: "El Asesino Mas Poderoso", un saludo amigo y gracias por darme**_ ** _inspiración._**

 _ **Una pequeña declaración:**_

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation_**

 ** _\- Akame ga Kill le pertenece a Takahiro, Tomoki Kobayashi y Square Enix._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en Night Ride**

 **(Titulo Alternativo: Akame ga Kill Super)**

 **Prólogo: Hacia una Nueva Aventura**

 **(Insertar intro; Dragon Ball Xenoverse)**

 _Habían_ _pasado varios años luego del torneo del poder donde el destino de 8 de los 12 universos habían sido puestos en riesgo de ser desaparecidos por el Rey del todo (o conocido como Zeno-sama) o mejor dicho por dos Zenos-samas. En el mencionado suceso muchos de los guerreros de los distintos universos lucharon arduamente para sobrevivir en los 48 minutos que duro la batalla en el lugar de la nada (sitio donde se hizo el torneo). Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tantos los peleadores como los demás miembros de los universos iban desapareciendo, eso incluía a los Dioses de la destrucción, pero claro con excepción de los ángeles de la creación._

 _Y salteandonos los detalles del torneo, los últimos participantes que quedaban de pie en lo que quedaba de la plataforma dieron un espectáculo increíble, los nombres de aquellos participantes eran los siguientes: De parte del universo 7 estaban el Saiyajin Son Goku, el emperador galáctico Freezer y el androide 17, construido por el Dr. Gero. Y por parte del universo 11, estaba el marciano que formaba parte de la patrulla del orgullo y el guerrero mas fuerte de dicho universo, Jiren._

 _Entre esos últimos 4 guerreros, Goku y Freezer habían unido fuerzas para sacar de la plataforma a Jiren, dejando solamente al androide 17 como el único invicto del torneo. El universo 7 había ganado el torneo de la fuerza y como recompensa por parte de los Zenos-sama, les dieron el permiso de pedir cualquier deseo al mas poderoso de los Shenlong, el androide 17 pidió como deseo que todos los universos destruidos fuesen restaurados. Y así las cosas de la vida habían regresado a la normalidad, bueno con el pequeño detalle de que Freezer regreso a la vida y eso quería decir que probablemente podría hacer de las suyas como lo quiso hacer en el pasado, pero Goku y sus amigos estarían allí para impedírselo y regresarlo al infierno._

 _Pero dejando eso aun lado, Goku y sus amigos del universo 7 regresaron a la tierra para festejar su triunfo, sin embargo, cuando regresaron ocurrieron cosas inesperadas, específicamente en la familia Son. Milk, la esposa de Goku había fallecido debido a una enfermedad muy grave del corazón que heredo de su madre a tan temprana edad._

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Era mas que evidente el fallecimiento de Milk, ya que por alguna razón esa es mi manera mas razonable de hacerla desaparecer de la vida de Goku. Hay otros fanfics que lo hacen de otras formas y no me gustan a decir verdad, pero da lo mismo, continuemos).**_

 _No hacia falta mencionar el golpe emocional que provoco en la familia Son y a sus amigos pues se sintieron muy tristes por la muerte de la esposa del guerrero mas fuerte del universo, osea Goku. El Saiyajin se sintió muy mal ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar con su esposa a quien quería contarle sobre lo que paso en el ultimo torneo, sin embargo, la mujer fue muy precavida y tuvo la gran idea de hacer un vídeo donde ella se despedida de forma muy emotiva con su ex-esposo, sus hijos Gohan y Goten y de su nieta Pan. Y justamente al final del vídeo, Milk le dio una petición muy especial a Goku y se trataba de lo siguiente: Que al morir se olvidara de ella, que volviera a tomar aventuras como en su vida pasada, y por ultimo que consiguiera a otra esposa y que la hiciera feliz, así como lo hizo con ella cuando estaba casada. Y con ese ultimo mensaje, Milk se despidió definitivamente de este mundo._

 **Ubicación** **: Universo 7/Planeta de Bills**

Ahora en el presente, nos ubicamos en el planeta del dios destructor Bills donde habían tres personas presentes en el hermoso jardín; un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados como palmera y vestía un dogi de color naranja con la camisa, muñequeras y botas azules, se trataba de nuestro héroe Son Goku. El segundo hombre tenia el cabello igual de negro pero su peinado era similar a una piña y vestía un traje completo azul con una armadura blanca con guantes y botas del mismo color, este hombre se trataba de Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin y eterno rival de Goku o Kakarotto como el lo llama. Por ultimo estaba un ser de piel azul, cabello blanco con ropas elegantes con un anillo que flotaba sobre su cuello y llevaba un gran bastón con una esfera en la punta, este individuo se trataba de Whis, el ángel guardián del universo 7, ex-maestro y asistente del dios Bills, y maestro de los dos mencionados Saiyajin.

Goku y Vegeta estaban peleando mientras volaban a través del ancho jardín del palacio y estaban en sus estados de SSJ Dios Azul mientras intercambiaban golpes, patas y técnicas de Ki.

"¡Vamos Kakarotto, muéstrame todo tu poder como lo hiciste en el torneo del poder!" - exclamo Vegeta mientras le lanzaba varios golpes a su rival quien esquivaba con algo de esfuerzo.

"Lo... siento Vegeta, no puedo hacerlo!" - decia Goku un poco desanimado ya que había estado decaído luego de la muerte de Milk.

"¡No digas tonterías insecto, si usaste el ultra instinto contra ese Jiren. Lo puedes hacer una vez conmigo!" - exclamò Vegeta molesto por la excusa de su rival ya que lo estaba subestimando. Por otro lado, el príncipe orgulloso había estado ocupado entrenando para usar el Ultra instinto que había usado Goku para enfrentar al mencionado guerrero del universo 11 pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía, así que pensó que un arduo combate contra su rival le daría motivación para obtener esa transformación y a su vez, levantarle los ánimos a Goku. Pero antes de eso, Vegeta decidió usar la transformación que uso en el torneo del poder y que si había perfeccionado, el Super Saiyajin Azul Fortalecido, con un fuerte grito, el saiyajin expulso mas ki divino y su pelo se hizo mas puntiagudo y con un azul mas fuerte.

Goku se quedo impresionado al ver eso ya que reconoció esa forma - "Vegeta, ¿eso es...?" - el no pudo terminar su frase ya que su rival volvió a hablar.

"¡Así es Kakarotto, después de tanto tiempo al fin pude perfeccionar esta transformación y créeme que no fue fácil, hasta hace unas semanas lo habia conseguido!" - dijo Vegeta con un tono arrogante mientras apretaba sus puños - "¡Ahora voy a demostrarte quien es el mejor de todo el universo derrotando tu ultra instinto!"

"¡Si asì lo quieres, entonces no te la pondré fácil Vegeta. **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!** " - Goku dio un poderoso grito y expulso mas aura de ki azul, sin embargo, decidio combinarlo con un vieja técnica - **"¡Super Kaioken!"** \- un aura rojiza se mezclo con el aura del SSJ Dios Azul haciendose mas fuerte a cada segundo - "¡Alla voy, Vegeta!" - Goku grito entusiasmado mientras se lanzaba al combate, Vegeta sonrio e hizo lo mismo y se fue volando a una gran velocidad y estaban a punto de chocar puños, pero ambos contrincantes desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Whis estaba sentado tranquilamente a varios metros de la pelea mientras bebía un poco de te mientras comía unos pastelillos que trajo de la Tierra. Eso hasta que...

 ***Poooooow!* -** Ese fue el poderoso estruendo que se provocó en el cielo debido al choque de dos potentes puños, obviamente eran de Goku y Vegeta. Ambos Saiyajin volvieron a desaparecer del cielo para reaparecer nuevamente en otro lugar y chocar puños provocando otra onda expansiva, y asi repitieron el proceso una y otra vez.

"Hmm, esos dos pelean bastante bien. Mejor que en otras ocasiones" - comento el ángel Whis de forma calmada y orgullosa ya que sus dos discípulos habían incrementado sus poderes luego del torneo del poder, quizás a ese niveles ya podrían vencer a Bills, bueno, si es que algún día quisieran unir fuerzas, lo cual era muy improbable. Y hablando del dios gato... - "Espero que no despierten al señor Bills, porque sino, vaya lío en que se meterán" - comento Whis con una pequeña risa mientras observaba el palacio de su Haikashin. En la alcoba del dios de la destrucción, se encontraba cierto gato morado recostado en su cama mientras murmuraba la siguiente palabra: 'Pudin', una y otra vez, ya que era su postre favorito del planeta Tierra.

Pero regresando a la batalla, Goku y Vegeta seguían en su frenética batalla, se intercambiaban golpe tras golpe y aunque en algunos momentos Vegeta llevaba la ventaja contra Goku, el Saiyajin terrestre no se quedaba atrás y le regresaba la golpiza, era como si estuviera reviviendo la primera pelea que tuvieron en la Tierra, antes de ir a Namek. Y entonces para conmemorar dichos recuerdos, Vegeta junto sus manos mientras preparaba una de sus viejas técnicas.

"¡Esta vez te derrotare de una vez por todas!" - exclamo Vegeta eufórico mientras una esfera de color purpura se formo entre sus manos.

"¡No voy a darme por vencido Vegeta!" - Goku grito de la misma manera mientras sus manos para comenzar a concentrar su ki entre sus manos, era momento de usar la tècnica de su segundo maestro y segundo abuelito, el maestro Roshi - **"¡Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaa... Meeeee!"**

 **(Insertar cancion: /watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk)**

 **"¡Galick Hoooooooo!"** \- Vegeta lanzo una enorme ráfaga de energía morada que se dirigía hacia Goku y este no se iba a quedar atras.

 **"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** \- Goku extendió sus manos y también libero una enorme cantidad de energia de color azul.

El Kamehameha y el Galick Gun habían chocado en un punto critico cuando una enorme explosión de energia, tan fuerte fue la explosión que hasta su maestro Whis no pudo pasar de largo.

"Jo jo jo, no cabe duda que esos Saiyajin no dejan de impresionarme" - comento el ángel con una sonrisa mientras seguía bebiendo te mientras veía e espectáculo. La fauna y flora del planeta de Bills estaban afectados por el choque de energías, el agua comenzaba a crear pequeñas olas debido al movimiento brusco de la tierra.

Goku y Vegeta estaban dando todo de si mismos, sin duda alguna querían demostrarse quién era el Saiyajin más fuerte del universo, no solo del universo 7, sino de los demás multiversos, como en el caso del universo 6 contando a Kyabe, Cualifa y Kale. Pero en este caso, era personal.

El choque de energías había llegado en un puto crítico ya que ambos peleadores habían llegado hasta el limite de sus poderes, sin embargo, era obvio que tenía que haber un ganador y creo que todos sabemos quien podría ser. Goku, ya decido a terminar su pelea, desactivo su SSJ Azul con Kaioken para en un instante cambiar sus ojos a plateado mientras un aura del mismo color lo rodeaba, así es, había activado el Miggate no Gokui (o Ultra Instinto) pero su cabello conservaba el color negro, eso quería decir que no estaba usando el estado perfecto. Con su nuevo poder, aumentó considerablemente el poder de su kamehameha y comenzó a empujar el Galick Ho hacia su dueño, Vegeta notó el cambio repentino del ki de su oponente y se dio cuenta de que su técnica estaba siendo repelida y era cuestión de tiempo cuanto este se disipe, en un intento desesperado, el aumentó más su poder pero era inutil y el kamehameha estaba más cerca de él.

 _"¡No, no puede ser. No tengo de otra más que...!"_ \- Vegeta no tuvo más opciones en mente, así que decidió rendirse, con sus últimas fuerzas dejó su Galick Ho para después hacerse aun lado y después la energía azul de Goku se fue viajando a una gran velocidad para después desaparecer en el infinito espacio.

Vegeta suspiró de alivio para después caer de rodillas y jadear por el cansancio, luego escuchó unos pasos y alzó la vista para ver a su rival con su estado de Ultra Instinto aun presente pero aun con ese estado, Goku estaba sonriendole.

"Fue un buen combate, Vegeta. No cabe duda que te sigues volviendo más fuerte" - el azabache felicitó el esfuerzo de su rival pero este solo bufó del enojo.

"Tch, no necesito tu lastima Kakarotto. Algún día te venceré y alcanzaré esa transformación del Ultra Instinto" - Vegeta dijo con su típico orgullo tratando de no aceptar su derrota.

"Je je je, tu nunca vas a cambiar amigo" - eso fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de volver a su estado base y recostarse en el pasto del cansancio. Luego Goku sacó una bolsa café que tenía oculto en su dogi para sacar un par de semillas del ermitaño - "Toma esto Vegeta" - Goku le lanzó una semilla y el mencionado príncipe agarró la semilla para inmediatamente comérsela, el Saiyajin terrestre imitó su acción y ambos en cuestión de segundos recuperaron sus fuerzas.

"Jo jo jo, debo admitir que hoy mostraron todo su empeño" - dijo Whis quien apareció en escena mientras aplaudía.

"Muchas gracias, Señor Whis" - dijo el patriarca Son mientras se rascaba la nuca y Vegeta pues hizo su clásico "Hmph".

"Sin embargo, hay algo extraño que noté en tu actitud, Son Goku" - Whis siguió comentando y el mencionado Saiyajin ladeó la cabeza.

"¿En mi? ¿Hay algo malo en mi?"

"Ahora que lo menciona Señor Whis, antes de que comenzara el combate noté que Kakarotto estaba algo decaído, es más, hasta incluso comió menos de lo que normalmente come y eso me pareció raro" - Vegeta dijo su punto de vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Whis le dio la razón ya que eso el que también noto y no solo eso, ese comportamiento lo había tenido poco después del torneo del poder.

Goku al ver que sus dos amigos estaban viéndolo fijamente con caras de preocupación, el suspiró de tristeza ya que tenían razón - "Ahora que lo dicen, si he estado un poco desanimado estos días: Siento un vacio en mi corazón, como si me faltara algo, apenas entreno unas dos horas al día antes de quedarme sentado en un montaña hasta el anochecer. Todo ha cambiado desde el torneo del poder y hasta el momento no ha aparecido un enemigo que quiera amenazar al universo, ni siquiera Freezer ha hecho alguna maldad. ¿Por qué me siento tan vacio?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo de forma retórica.

"Yo puedo responder tu duda Goku" - habló el ángel Whis con su serenidad - "Sufres de una gran depresión"

"¿Depresión?" - el Saiyajin levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Significa que estás muy triste" - añadió Vegeta aun de brazos cruzados.

Whis asintió por su comentario - "Verás Goku, la depresión es un trastorno de salud mental que se caracteriza por depresión persistente o pérdida de interés en las actividades, lo que puede causar dificultades significativas en la vida cotidiana. En pocas palabras, tu depresión fue provocada por la muerte de tu esposa Milk y también porque vives solo en tu propia casa" - Whis terminó de explicar con una mirada seria pero tranquila a la vez.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces es por eso que estoy así" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras agachaba la cabeza ya que precisamente hoy se cumplía otro año desde que Milk falleció y desde entonces las cosas no habían sido como antes, En las mañanas se despertaba solo ya que hace poco tiempo atrás Goten se fue a vivir a la casa de Gohan, su esposa Videl y su nieta Pan en la ciudad para que estudiara eso que llama secundaria, y solo veía a sus amigos cuando festejaban fiestas en la Corporación Capsula, pero sentía que eso no bastaba. ¿Pero había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto? - "¿Y que puedo hacer para aliviarme de esta depresión?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso.

Whis se rascó el mentón pensando en una solución - "Pues hay muchas soluciones para curar a alguien de la depresión; la manera más eficaz es hacer un cambio de vida"

"¿Cambio de vida?"

"Con eso quiero decir que debes vivir otras experiencias en tu vida fuera de tu lugar natal" - el ángel siguio explicando.

Y entonces Vegeta tomó la palabra - "Oye Kakarotto, si no mal recuerdo, tu ex-esposa Milk te pidió en su vídeo que le cumplieras su última voluntad, ¿no es verdad?" - el inquirió y entonces la bombilla se le prendió a Goku.

"Oh, es cierto Vegeta. Milk dijo que quería que viviera nuevas aventuras como cuando buscaba las esferas del dragón" - tras pensarlo por unos segundos, Goku tuvo una gran idea - "¡Eso es, tengo que tener nuevas aventuras!"

"Jo jo jo, y no solo eso, la señora Milk también te dio permiso para que volvieras a casarte con otra mujer" - dijo Whis con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ah si, eso también me pidió. Pero bueno, se lo cumpliré de todos modos ya que ese es su deseo" - comentó el azabache con una sonrisa, si algo que lo caracterizaba es su cumplimiento de promesas que se lo daba a todo el mundo, o universo en este caso. Ahora Goku sabía que hacer, sin embargo, todavía tenía una pequeña duda - "¿Oiga Señor Whis, usted sabe como puedo comenzar una nueva aventura?" - preguntó el azabache con curiosidad.

"Hmph, pues yo sugiero que podrías ir a vivir a otro planeta, pero no de este universo" - respondió Whis y pensó en eso ya que por el momento no había actividad de algo anormal que intentara perjudicar el destino del universo, al menos por ahora - "Podrías ir de planeta en planeta para resolver los conflictos que tengan en sus respectivos mundos, así como salvabas la Tierra cuando eras más joven, ¿que te parece esa idea?"

"¿Ir a otro universo?" - Goku inquirió confuso pero después de pensarlo, pensó que sería buena idea ya que probablemente se toparía con sujetos más fuertes en otros universos; como Hit, Kyabe, Khalifa (la fusión de Cualifa y Kale) del universo 6, Bergamo, Basil y Lavender del universo 9 o inclusive Jiren, Toppo y Dyspo del universo 11, y entre muchos más peleadores que fueron al torneo del poder. Y aparte, no estaría mal resolver los problemas que hayan en otros planetas - "¡Eso suena genial!. ¿Y entonces que universo sugiere a que vaya?"

"Hmm, a decir verdad no podría decirte a que universo podrías ir ni tampoco podría mandarte personalmente, ya que recuerda que las reglas de viajar a otros universos son muy estrictas. Claro, a menos que consigas la autorización de mi padre Daishinkan o del mismo Zeno-sama" - contestó Whis con serenidad y entonces se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo - "Oh ho..."

"¡Ya veo, entonces tengo que pedírselo al pequeño Zen!" - Goku dijo con alegría y entonces de su dogi sacó otro objeto más, se trataba del botón que le regaló el Zeno del presente, el presionó el botón para teletransportarse del planeta de Bills.

"Sabía que haría eso sin pensarlo" - Vegeta dijo con un suspiro de exasperación - "Más le vale a Kakarotto que no haga alguna tontería con los dos Reyes del Todo"

"Es poco probable Vegeta, hay que recordar que Son Goku es el mejor amigo de los Zeno-samas y es probable que el acceda a su petición" - dijo Whis con una pequeña sonrisa ya que desde que el Rey de toda la existencia conoció al Saiyajin Goku, él ha sido muy alegre en su vida.

"Oigan, ¿por qué hacen tanto escandolo?" - comentó alguien que llegó a la escena y se trataba del Haikashin que estaba estirándose luego de haber tomado su siesta - "Dime Whis, ¿acaso ocurrió algo nuevo? ¿Como interrumpir mi siesta?" - preguntó Bills mientras se tallaba los ojos y con un tono frío en esa última pregunta.

"Oh, no es nada Señor Bills. Solamente estamos esperando a que Kakarotto regrese" - Vegeta respondió con respeto ya que no quería molestar al Dios de la destrucción, sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de escuchar si que lo iba alterar.

"¿Y a donde fue Goku?" - inquirió mientras se lamía los brazos como un gato.

"Fue a pedirle un favor personalmente a Zeno-sama" - respondió Whis con una sonrisa.

"Ah, con Zeno-sama, que bien, que bien" - Bills decía entre sueños pero solo le tomó unos segundos para reaccionar - "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿SE FUE A VER A ZENO-SAMA?!" - exclamó el dios de la destrucción a todo pulmón, con solo gritar ya había provocado un terremoto que se sintió en una parte del universo.

 _"Sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma. Espero que Kakarotto no haga algo estupido"_ \- pensó Vegeta estando arrinconado ya que el grito de Bills si que lo mandó a volar cerca de una montaña.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto...**

Ahora nos ubicamos en el palacio del todo poderoso Zeno-sama, tanto el Zeno del presente como del futuro estaban sentados cerca de una mesa donde estaban jugando su típico juego donde habían planetas en miniatura pero estos representaban planetas reales.

"Umm, que aburrido" - dijo el Zeno del presente ya que habían estado jugando por horas.

"Si, que aburrido. Ojalá pasara algo divertido" - dijo el Zeno del futuro igual de aburrido que su otro él.

En ese momento, se escucharon algunos pasos, los dos Zenos voltearon para ver a su asistente, el Gran sacerdote (Daishinkan), éste se arrodilló ante los dos reyes.

"Discúlpeme por la interrupción, grandes Zeno-samas pero tienen una visita"

"¿Una visita?" - inquirieron ambos Zenos curiosos.

"Se trata de su mejor amigo, Son Goku" - respondió Daishinkan con tranquilidad y entonces el mostró el mencionado Saiyajin quien solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

"Hola pequeños Zen" - saludó el azabache con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Goku!" - ambos Reyes del todo exclamaron de la felicidad y entonces ambos se levantaron para volar directamente hacia su mejor amigo y ambos sujetaron las manos del Saiyajin.

"¿Viniste a jugar conmigo?" - preguntó el Zeno del presente con una sonrisa ya que pensó que le iba a cumplir su promesa de jugar con él.

"¿Y también conmigo?" - preguntó el Zeno del futuro con la misma esperanza.

Goku se rió un poco por la actitud de los seres con caras ovaladas pero les seguía simpatizando - "Je je je, de hecho, en verdad vine para pedirles un favor"

"¿Un favor?" - ambos Zenos ladearon la cabeza de la confusión. Entonces Goku comenzó a explicarles a los dos pequeños reyes, y a Daishinkan, acerca de la depresión que estaba pasando y su historia conmovió mucho a los dos Zenos ya que estaban tristes por el momento que estaba pasando su mejor amigo.

"No me gusta ver a Goku triste" - comentó el Zeno del presente con algo de tristeza.

"No quiero ver a Goku triste" - comentó el Zeno del futuro con la misma actitud.

"Si, a mi tampoco me gusta estar triste. Es por eso que vine con ustedes, para pedirles un pequeño favor" - dijo Goku juntando los dedos para representar lo del pequeño favor.

"¿Y que favor sería ese, Son Goku?" - preguntó Daishinkan con curiosidad.

"Me preguntaba si me daban permiso para viajar a otros universos y así comenzar con nuevas aventuras. ¿Que me dicen?" - preguntó Goku juntando las palmas de sus manos en señal de suplica. La petición que dijo el Saiyajin dejó sorprendidos a los que estaban en el trono, eso incluía a los guardias que cuidaban de la seguridad de los dos reyes del todo, y se pusieron nerviosos por haber pedido algo muy serio.

Ambos Zeno-samas se miraron entre si y tras pasar un minuto, ambos sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Goku para decir lo siguiente.

"¡Claro que te damos permiso, Son Goku!" - dijeron al unisono y lo que dijeron dejó sorprendidos a los presentes, y más a Goku.

"¿De verdad, pequeños Zen?" - preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dos seres de caras ovaladas asintieron.

"Si, tu eres nuestro amigo y los amigos hacen lo posible para alegrar a sus amigos. Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿si?" - decía el Zeno-sama del presente con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano derecha.

"Si, Y nosotros queremos hacer feliz a Son Goku!" - añadió el Zeno-sama del futuro con la misma sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

"Muchas gracias amigos, de verdad no saben lo feliz que estoy ahora" - dijo Goku ahora más emocionado ya que dentro de poco comenzaría con una nueva aventura.

"Goku, te tengo un regalo especial para tí" - comentó el rey del presente aun sonriendo.

"¿Un regalo para mi, y que es?" - preguntó Goku curioso. Entonces este Zeno-sama volteó su vista para ver a su asistente.

"Daishinkan, trae el anillo" - el pequeño Zen le ordenó a su ángel, quien asintió de aprobación para después desaparecer de la habitación.

 _"¿Anillo? ¿De qué anillo estará hablando?"_ \- Goku se preguntó a si mismo con mucha curiosidad. Unos segundos después el gran sacerdote reapareció nuevamente en el trono, pero este estaba sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos.

"Aquí esta lo que pidió, Zeno-sama" - dijo Daishinkan con una reverencia mientras entregaba la caja al Zeno del presente. Entonces este se acercó a su amigo para abrir la caja y mostrar el contenido, una luz salió del interior de la caja que dejó un poco cegado a nuestro Saiyajin, cuando este abrió los ojos, pudo ver un objeto en la caja.

"¿Un anillo?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía el objeto en cuestión, se trataba de un anillo, similar a que tenía Black Goku, pero la diferencia con ese anillo es que este era de color dorado.

"Mi estimado Son Goku, el objeto que esta presenciando es único entre los 12 universos más los 6 que desaparecieron. Se trata de nada más que del anillo que el Anillo del todo" - esas fueron las palabras por parte de Daishinkan.

"¿Anillo del todo?" - preguntó Goku confundido tras escuchar ese nombre.

"El Anillo del todo es un objeto creado por el mismo Zeno-sama, y fue el primer anillo del tiempo que se creó de todos"

"¿Son como los anillos del tiempo, como el del Kaioshin Gowazu?" - preguntó Goku recordando al Kaioshin del universo.

"No exactamente, este anillo posee más poderes que los anillos del tiempo de los Kaioshin. Este tiene la habilidad de viajar a cualquier parte del universo, desplazarse a otras dimensiones existentes, te permite comunicar directamente con cualquier deidad, incluyendo a Zeno-sama, y también te da la capacidad de viajar el tiempo, ya sea el pasado o el futuro sin alterar o crear paradojas en el tiempo" - Daishinkan siguió explicando acerca de los usos del anillo del todo.

"Wow, de verdad suena sorprendente" - Goku dijo tras escuchar todo eso, ¿de verdad ese anillo podía hacer todo y más?.

"¡Goku, toma el anillo. Ahora es tuyo!" - dijo el Zeno-sama del presente con alegría.

"¡Si Goku, toma el anillo!" - insistió el otro Zeno de la misma forma.

"De acuerdo" - el Saiyajin acercó su mano para tomar el anillo dorado para después ponérselo - "Vaya, la verdad es que si está bonito" - dijo Goku con simpleza mientras observaba el anillo - "¿Y entonces que debo...?" - Goku no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el anillo reaccionó, entonces una pequeña esfera se creó alrededor del Saiyajin y varias imágenes aparecieron en su alrededor - "¡Whaa, ¿esto que es?" - preguntó Goku algo perplejo.

"Eso es tan solo una demostración del poder del Anillo del todo. Ahora mismo estás viendo varios recuerdos de tu vida que en realidad son portales que te permiten viajar en ese momento" - explicó Daishinkan con tranquilidad mientras le señalaba los portales que estaban alrededor de Goku.

El Saiyajin se dio cuenta de que lo dijo el gran sacerdote era verdad, literalmente estaba toda su vida frente a sus ojos; desde sus primeras aventuras que tuvo cuando era niño, hasta su pelea que tuvo contra Jiren en el torneo del poder, de verdad todo era impactante para el azabache. Unos momentos después los portales desaparecieron y se metieron nuevamente en el anillo.

"Eso... fue... ¡Impresionante!" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nos alegra que le haya impresionado el anillo del todo, Son Goku. Considere un honor que Zeno-sama le haya dado el privilegio de usar un objeto, que ni siquiera los 12 ángeles de la creación tuvieron la oportunidad, ni siquiera yo he tenido la oportunidad de usar este poderoso anillo. Y le sugiero de ante mano que por ningún motivo pierda este anillo, o que alguien más lo tenga en su poder, porque si no, las consecuencias serán severas" - eso último Daishinkan lo dijo con una sonris algo perturbadora, cosa que estremeció un poco al Saiyajin pero estaba decido.

"No se preocupe Daishinkan, le prometo a usted y a los pequeños Zen que cuidaré este anillo con mi vida. Es una promesa de amigos" - dijo Goku con mucha determinación. Con eso pudo convencer tanto a los reyes del todo como a Daishinkan - "Bueno, creo que eso será todo. Tengo que regresar a la Tierra, para que comience a empacar mis cosas para mi viaje. Nos vemos, pequeños Zen!"

"¡Adiós Goku, vuelve a visitarme dentro de pronto, ¿si?!" - El Zeno-sama del presente se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Y trae a nuevos amigos para que jueguen con nosotros, ¿si?" - se despidió el Zeno-sama del futuro con la misma actitud.

"¡Es una promesa!" - eso fue lo último que dijo antes de levantar a los dos reyes en el aire ya que es lo que a ellos les gusta, unos segundos despues Goku los dejo suavemente en el suelo.

"Son Goku, le sugiero que utilice el Anillo del todo para que regrese a su planeta" - sugirió Daishinkan con serenidad - "Oh y por cierto, hay un detalle mas que debe saber; en el universo el tiempo transcurre de diferente dependiendo de a donde vayas a ir, lo que trato de decir es que cuando viaje en el túnel espacio-tiempo, sufrirá un cambio, puede que se haga mas mayor o mas mayor, pero sus habilidades se conservaran como los tiene ahora" - esa fue la ultima advertencia por parte del gran sacerdote.

"Ok, muchas gracias Daishinkan y deséame suerte" Goku asintió de aprobación para después usar su nuevo anillo y viajar de vuelta al planeta de Bills.

* * *

Y entonces Goku había regresado al planeta de Bills, quien luego luego de llegar fue recibido por un enfurecido Haikashin quien le regaño una vez mas por hacer lo que se le dio la gana sin consultarlo y entonces el dios gato le interrogó acerca de la petición que le pidió a Zeno-sama. Tras una explicación por parte de nuestro Saiyajin, los dioses incluyendo a Vegeta se quedaron en shock ya que el Saiyajin Goku tenia en sus manos uno de los accesorios màs poderosos de los universos, el Anillo del todo, pero este objeto era necesario para que Goku comenzara con su nuevo viaje. Y entonces regresaron a la Tierra para comenzar con los preparativos.

Una semana después, Goku ya estaba listo para iniciar su viaje a través del multiverso para comenzar su nueva vida y cumplir la promesa de la fallecida Milk. Durante esta ultima semana el Saiyajin se fue despidiendo de todos sus conocidos, su familia, sus amigos y hasta incluso de los mismos dioses Bills y Whis, los amigos y familiares se sentían tristes porque nuevamente no iban a ver al Saiyajin que tantos recuerdos les trajo en sus corazones, pero a la vez se sentían alegres ya que esta era la oportunidad del azabache para dejar todo su pesar en el pasado, asì que le desearon lo mejor de las suertes.

Su mejor amiga Bulma le obsequio una caja de capsulas donde estaba todo lo necesario para que su mejor amigo viviera bien en donde quiera que vaya a ir.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que no es necesario explicar lo que contienen las capsulas de Bulma, ¿verdad?).**_

Y ahora sus amigos Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Piccoro, el Maestro Roshi le enseñaron sus técnicas a Goku para que este los usara en algún momento después, entre las técnicas estaban el Kienzan, el Soukidan, el Kikohu, el Dodonpa, el Mafuba y el Makkankonsapo respectivamente.

Incluso el Haikashin Bills tuvo la generosidad de enseñarle el Hakai, si bien Goku ya había podido usar esa técnica cuando enfrente a Zamas, pero el dios de la destrucción le enseñó a perfeccionarla para que no consumiera mucho Ki por cada vez que lo usara. Ahora con ese nuevo Hakai, Goku podía destruir a sus enemigos de dos formas; de forma rápida e indolora, o lenta y dolorosamente donde mientras el individuo se desintegra, podía ver sus más grandes pesadillas frente a sus ojos. A esa variante se le llama **"Nightmare Hakai"**.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Esa técnica es inspiración de otro autor que lo usa en varios de sus fanfics. A ver si adivinan a quien me refiero).**_

Como extra, el Saiyajin también se llevaría su bàculo sagrado, un regalo de su abuelo Son Gohan, la nube voladora, otro regalo de parte de Roshi, y por ultimo una semilla del ermitaño pero estas eran infinitas, idea de parte del maestro Karin y de Shenlong.

Por ultimo, el patriarca Son se despidió de sus hijos Gohan y Goten y les pidio que no dejaran de entrenar y que se volvieran mas fuertes, sin importar cuanto pasara para cuando se volvieran a ver, los hijos del Saiyajin se comprometieron a volverse mas fuertes.

Goku y compañía se encontraban frente de la Corporación Capsulo donde finalmente el azabache ya se iba a ir.

"Muy bien todos, ya es hora de irme" - decía el Saiyajin mientras se ajustaba su dogi de combate, que consistía en una camisa azul sin mangas junto con unos pantalones amarillos atados con una cinta blanca en la cintura, usaba un par de zapatillas negras y unas muñequeras rojas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Asi es, la vestimenta de Goku en este fanfic sera como el de GT, pues para representarse como un maestro de artes marciales).**_

"¡Adiós papá, cuídate mucho!" - se despidieron Gohan y Goten, junto al primogénito del Son estaban su esposa Videl quien cargaba a su hija Pan quienes también estaban despidiéndose.

"¡Que te cuides mucho, mi amigo Goku!" - se despidió Bulma con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella estaba cargando a su pequeña segunda hija Bra.

"¡Mucha suerte, Señor Goku!" - esas fueron las palabras por parte de un puberto Trunks y a lado de el estaba su novia Mai, quien también quiso despedirse de la persona quien una vez fue enemigo de Pilaf.

"¡Pon en alto el nombre de los Saiyajin, Kakarotto!" - Vegeta dijo eso con su sonrisa orgullosa mientras hacía un gesto con sus dedos como señal de despedida. Goku le correspondió la despedida de su mejor rival con lo mismo.

"¡Espero que te cuides mucho, Goku. Por siempre serás mi mejor amigo!" - esas fueron las palabras de despedida por parte del ex-monje Krillin quien estaba conteniéndose por no llorar pero era casi inútil, pero fue consolado por su esposa la androide 18 y su hija Marron.

"Velaré siempre por ti Goku, mi hijo" - esa frase fue dicha por el segundo maestro del Saiyajin, el maestro Roshi, este último siempre consideró a Goku como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y el pelinegro también lo trataba como un abuelito - "¡Y espero que conozcas a una linda chica!" - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, todos se rieron por el comentario de Roshi pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, Goku necesitaría conocer a una linda mujer que lo ame y lo quiera como lo hizo Milk.

Y así todos fueron despidiéndose de Goku hasta que este finalmente activó el Anillo del todo y un portal apareció justo en frente de él, el azabache sonrió para después adentrarse en el portal y cerrarse a los pocos segundos.

* * *

Dentro del portal espacio-tiempo, se encontraba volando mientras muchas luces pasaban a su alrededor, simplemente estaba viajando a velocidades superiores a los de la luz, pero eso no era nada nuevo ya que había estado viajando de una forma similar a cuando viajaba con su maestro Whis.

"Vaya, hay muchas dimensiones que ver" - decía Goku mientras veía los distintos portales que había alrededor suyo. En los portales claramente podía ver muchas dimensiones, una distinta al anterior: Entre los ejemplares había una dimensión donde podía ver a dos jóvenes enfrentándose a un ser con apariencia de conejo, otro en donde habían varios sujetos con armaduras doradas, otro en donde había un grupo de chicas con trajes de marinero y que hacían poses similares a a Ribrianne del universo 2, otro en donde un grupo jóvenes se enfrentaban a un ejercito de dragones, otro en donde había un grupo de personas que iban viajando en un extraño barco pirata y otro en donde había un hombre de cabello anaranjado que portaba una gran espada, y una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que ustedes saben cuales son los animes que acabo de describir, ¿verdad?).**_

 _"Hay muchos mundos donde las personas muestran habilidades muy extrañas. Wow, me gustaría pelear con todos ellos"_ \- eso fue lo que pensaba Goku mientras seguía viajando a través del agujero del tiempo. Había tantas opciones que pasaban literalmente frente a sus ojos, pero solo tenía una pregunta, ¿a cual de esos mundos debería ir?. Entonces la respuesta llegó cuando uno de los portales se detuvo enfrente de él y encima del portal había un nombre escrito, y ese nombre era el siguiente:

"¿Universo: Akame ga Kill?. Es un nombre extraño" - se dijo a si mismo mientras veía el interior del portal y entonces vio varias imágenes que describía a ese mundo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Para que se den una idea de que imágenes está viendo Goku, vean el siguiente vídeo:**_ ** _/watch?v=FtwXbxHwGL8)._**

Goku se quedó impresionado por lo que acaba de ver - "Vaya, no cabe duda que estas personas de ese universo tienen habilidades interesantes" - comentó el azabache con una sonrisa tras ver las habilidades de los personajes del anime de Akame ga Kill - "Pero, no me gustó como terminaron las personas que lucharon contra la maldad" - dijo refiriéndose a como murieron Tatsumi y a casi todos los miembros de Night Ride y quedaron solamente dos personas de ese equipo, a pesar de que se esforzaron, terminaron muertos con el fin de salvar el mundo, definitivamente no le pareció justo al Saiyajin. Tras ver esto, Goku tomo una decisión - "Tengo que ayudar a estas personas, pero seguro que no podré hacer un cambio en ese momento porque su lucha terminó. Entonces tengo que regresar hasta el momento donde todos seguían vivos" - y justo cuando dijo eso, el Anillo del todo hizo lo que el azabache pidió, con sus poderes retrocedió el tiempo de ese universo hasta llegar a un momento donde los personajes de ese mundo aun seguían vivos - "Wow, en serio este anillo me sorprende cada vez más. Debo darle las gracias al pequeño Zen por este regalo. Bien, ahora a cambiar el destino de esas personas" - dijo finalmente para adentrarse en el portal.

* * *

 **Universo Akame ga Kill**

En medio de un bosque desconocido, el portal apareció en el cielo y de ahí salió nuestro Saiyajin quien solamente aterrizó en el suelo con delicadeza, para su fortuna no hubo personas que detectaron su llegada, y menos por la enorme cantidad de árboles que habìa.

"Bien, llegue sin ningún tipo de complicaciones" - se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a su alrededor para examinar el terreno - "Hmm, a decir verdad este lugar es similar a la Tierra, pero supongo que no podría decir lo mismo de la civilización. Tendré que investigar como es este mundo" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el extenso bosque, por el momento el azabache no veía nada raro, había fauna y flora que le podrían recordar a la montaña Paoz, pero la diferencia es que no podía ver dinosaurios como en su mundo, pero tal vez si podría encontrar alguno por ahí rondando.

Su caminata duró por unos minutos, hasta que sus sentidos de ki captaron algo - _"Puedo sentir muchas presencias en esa dirección no muy lejos de aquí: Hay un total de 32 presencias: Dos son presencias puras, pero las otras 30 son malignas"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó nuestro héroe y no tenía que ser muy listo para saber quienes iban a ganar, pero había un pequeño detalle y es que todas las presencias sin excepción, eran de nivel humano, por lo que no eran fuertes - "Si el Anillo del todo me retrocedió hasta este punto, eso quería decir que es en este momento cuando inician todas las desgracias de este mundo" - esa fue la reflexión de nuestro Saiyajin pero ya no tenía tiempo para pensar ya que sintió que las dos presencias buenas se estaban debilitando y las malignas seguían como si nada - "Bien, es momento de actuar. Tengo que salvar a la gente de este mundo" - y sin más tiempo que perder, el Saiyajin puso sus dedos enfrente para teletransportarse del lugar de forma instantánea.

Mientras tanto...

"¡Maldición, son demasiado fuertes!" - exclamó un chico de cabello negro, de ojos negros y que usaba una banda blanca en su cabeza, llevaba puesto un sueter gris y con una capa negra con bordes de borrego. Este chico estaba jadeando del cansancio mientras tenía heridas en el cuerpo.

"Kyaaaaaa!" - el chico en cuestión escuchó el grito de una chica, el volteó solo para ver a su compañera en apuros - "¡Sayo!" - el chico exclamó el nombre de su amiga.

La chica llamada Sayo era una hermosa joven, de cabello largo negros, de ojos negros, su vestimenta era similar al del chico pero ella usaba un broche en forma de mariposa blanca. Pero dejando la descripción de la apariencia, Sayo estaba en un serio problema, los bandidos que habían aparecido en su camino los emboscaron y estaban a punto de matarlos.

"L-Leyaso" - Sayo dijo con voz debil mientras ella era sujetada de los brazos dejando ver su delicada figura.

"Je je je, fueron un estúpidos al creer que podrían contra nosotros, mocosos" - dijo un sujeto con aspecto de matón, probablemente se trataba del líder de ese escuadrón de bandidos.

"¡Déjala maldito!" - Leyaso en un intento desesperado intentó liberar a Sayo, pero este fue atacado por la espalda y abdomen que dejò al chico de rodillas y con falta de aire, y su arma que era un hacha, se cayó al suelo.

"¡Leyaso!" - exclamó Sayo preocupada por su

"Mírate ahora, débil y patético como la basura que eres. Pero descuida, dentro de poco morirás, pero antes de eso... ¡violaremos a tu amiga frente a ti! - declaró el lider de los bandidos mientras este rió como un psicópata, sus camaradas alzaron sus manos y armas en señal de victoria porque iban a disfrutar del cuerpo de Sayo.

"¡N-no, nooooooooo!" - ese fue el grito de desesperación por parte de Sayo quien estaba rodeada de muchos hombres con miradas llenas de perversión, hasta incluso se les podía notar bultos dentro de sus pantalones - _"¡Por dios, que alguien nos salve por favor!"_ \- esos fue la última voluntad que tuvo Sayo mientras una lagrima salìa de su ojo y recorrió sus blancas mejillas.

"¡Noooooo, Sayooooooo!" - Leyaso gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero este fue callado porque un bandido lo golpeó por detrás y lo dejaron fuera de combate. Los bandidos rieron de satisfacción mientras empuñaban varias espadas, cuchillos y todo tipo de objetos filosos, obviamente lo querían ejecutar a sangre fría - _"Maldición, no pude cumplir el sueño de salvar a nuestra aldea de la pobreza, soy tan débil para esta vida. Tatsumi... por favor, perdónanos a Sayo y a mi porque no podremos juntarnos para formar parte de la capital imperial. Ojala tu cumplas la esperanza de nuestra aldea..."_ \- esos fueron los ùltimos pensamientos por parte de Leyaso mientras recordaba a su otro amigo de pelo castaño que también pertenecía a su equipo con Sayo. Los tres habían salido de viaje para viajar a la capital imperial para formar parte del ejercito y así ganar el dinero para enviarlo a su aldea quienes depositaron sus esperanzas en los tres. Sin embargo, su fatal destino era inminente y ya no había nada que pudieran hacer... O al menos eso creía hasta que...

 ***Punch!***

"¡Ghaaaaaaaaaa!" - ese fue el grito de dolor por parte de algunos de los soldados que iban a asesinar a Leyaso, los bandidos en cuestión se quedaron inmóviles mientras dejaban caer sus armas al suelo.

"¿Oye, que les pasa?" - preguntó el líder perplejo por la repentina acción de su subordinado. Todos voltearon a ver que sus hombre cayeron como sacos de papas para ver a una figura detrás de ellos.

"¡¿Oye, quién eres tú?!" - preguntó uno de los bandidos bastante perplejo a quien estaba enfrente de todos.

Sayo lentamente abrió los ojos solo para ver la silueta de otro hombre, pero este era diferente ya que podía ver que tenía 7 puntas que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones sobre su cabeza. Pero por más extraño que era la apariencia, ese sujeto salvó a Leyaso de ser machacado - _"¿Quién será él?"_ \- la chica pelinegra se preguntó con mucha confusión.

La persona misteriosa dio unos cuantos pasos para después hablar - "Miserables, ¿como se atreven a atacar a estos chicos inocentes?" - preguntó el hombre con un voz que sonaba muy madura para su edad. Tras haber dado unos pasos, el sujeto reveló su identidad, se trataba obviamente de nuestro Saiyajin Goku. Sayo se quedó impresionada por el aspecto del hombre que al parecer vino a salvarlos, sin duda esa mirada que mostraba imponía respeto.

"¡Ja, solo es otro muchacho tonto. No teman amigos!" - dijo uno de los bandidos con voz de soberbia, pero el pobre no sabía que estaba burlándose de la persona equivocada.

"¡Exijo que dejen en paz a estos dos jóvenes y larguense hacia donde vinieron!" - Goku exigió con voz seria pero al decir eso el resto de los bandidos se pusieron a reír como locos mientras decían que eso fue una broma.

"¡Ja ja ja, eres divertido niño. ¿Y tu quién eres como para venir aquí a darnos ordenes? ¡Por si no te das cuenta, somos más que tu y solo tuviste suerte de noquear a los más débiles de mis hombres!" - el líder se bufó de la situación que se encontraba Goku pero el azabache ni siquiera estaba inmutado ante la presencia de tantos enemigos, pues como diría su amigo Vegeta, son solo insectos.

"¡Se los repetiré por segunda vez, váyanse de aquí ahora mismo!" - Goku volvió a insistir y estaba intentando no perder la paciencia.

"¡Ya basta de tus bromas. Soldados, mátenlo ahora mismo y de forma despiadada!" - ordenó el líder mientras apuntaba a Goku con su espada. Todos sus soldados asintieron por las ordenes de su jefe y entonces todos tomaron sus armas para atacar a Goku por todos los ángulos posibles y el pelinegro se quedó ahí parado, sin siquiera hacer una pose de pelea. Sayo se quedó en shock ya que el chico que se supone que iba a salvarlos a Leyaso y ella, estaba a punto de ser mutilado, entonces para evitar el mayor sufrimiento, cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor. Sin embargo...

 ***Pum!* *Pow!* *Punch!*** \- esos fueron los efectos que fueron provocados por golpes muy fuertes que se propiciaron con éxito.

"Ghaaaaaa! Arghhhhhh! Wuaaaaaaaa!" - y esos fueron los gritos que fueron provocados por los bandidos quienes gritaron de dolor por la tremenda paliza que acaban de recibir por un solo individuo.

Sayo abrió los ojos solo para ver algo realmente impresionante, el hombre de cabellos de punta seguía en la misma posición de hace unos minutos pero había una diferencia, su ropa estaba ondeando como si el viento estuviese presente. Y lo más impactante era lo que estaba a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de los bandidos que fueron a atacarlo estaban tirados en el suelo o algunos estaban estrellados en las rocas y árboles que había por doquier, con moretones en la cara y en varios partes del cuerpo y se les podía ver marcas de sangre encima de ellos.

 _"¿Él... Él... los derrotó a todos?"_ \- la chica de pelo negro pensó con los ojos abiertos con total asombro. No podía creerse lo que vio, no, de hecho ni siquiera vio lo que pasó porque cerró los ojos en ese instante ya que creyó que ese chico moriría, pero ni eso ocurrió.

"¿C-cómo... cómo... derrotaste a mis hombres?" - preguntaba el líder ahora entrando en un verdadero terror - "¡¿Que mierda hiciste para acabar con mis subordinados?!" - exigió el líder bastante furioso.

"Eso no te importa, y esto les pasa por meterse con personas débiles. Ahora sigues tú" - dijo Goku mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. El bandido se quedó en shock y estaba comenzando a temblar ya que ahora la situación estaba en su contra, estaba completamente solo, ¿que podía hacer?. Entonces el hombre recordó que aun tenía a cierta chica entre sus brazos, entonces decidió aprovechar la situación.

"Kyaaaaa!" - Sayo chilló ya que el bandido lo sujetó del cuello mientras sentía un objeto filoso cerca de su cuello.

"¡Alto ahí estúpido. Si das un paso más, mataré a esta linda jovencita!" - el bandido amenazó con voz siniestra mientras sujetaba a Sayo con una mano y la otra la usaba para sostener el cuchillo - "Seguro que no querrás vivir con la consciencia sucia, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el maldito con mucha soberbia ya que pensó tenía la situación bajo su control otra vez. Goku había dejado de moverse haciendo caso a la amenaza del sujeto que tenía a la pobre chica como rehén.

"Por favor, acaba con este malvado. Mi vida no importa" - esas fueron las palabras por parte del Sayo ya que ella quería que el bandido se muriera aun si ella también tuviera que morir.

Goku se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso de Sayo, era obvio que no iba a dejarla morir, su deber como guerrero era proteger a todo aquel que necesitaba ayuda, y Sayo no iba a ser la excepción. En ese momento Goku, alzó una de sus manos y apunto hacia donde estaban el bandido y Sayo, antes de que alguien comprendiera algo, una luz amarillo se creó en la palma de la mano del Saiyajin.

Los dos se quedaron impactados por lo que estaban viendo, una extraña luz estaba en la mano del extraño guerrero y se preguntaba que era eso. Pero no tenían tiempo para más dudas ya que el pelinegro aumentó el tamaño de su esfera de ki, hasta el tamaño de una persona.

"¿¡Mierda, qué es eso!?" - preguntó el bandido claramente asustado, de hecho, se asustó tanto que dejó libre a Sayo y este comenzó a huir como cobarde. Goku aproveché esa oportunidad y recudió su esfera de ki al tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y lo lanzó hacia el bandido quien intentaba huir, pero su esfuerzo fue completamente inútil cuando sintió un dolor indescriptible por su espalda antes de desaparecer de esta vida.

Una pequeña explosión se creó debido a la esfera de ki de Goku, y con pequeña me refiero a que medio bosque fue impactado con una onda expansiva tan grande que creó grande olas de viento. Sayo se cubrió en el suelo ya que la explosión fue la más grande que jamás había visto, unos momentos después la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos solo para ver una mano que estaba enfrente suyo, ella alzó la vista solo para ver un par de ojos color onix frente a los suyos.

"Descuida, ahora están a salvo" - dijo Goku con una voz amable y generoso, diferente al tono que escuchó hace rato.

"G-gracias..." - dijo Sayo con una voz débil pero agradecida, ella tomó su mano para después reincorporarse de pie - "¿Q-quién eres tú?" - preguntó Sayo con timidez.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku" - y así nuestro héroe finalmente se presente ante Sayo con una voz muy tranquila.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball Super de Akame ga Kill)**

* * *

 _ **Y... bueno shavos, hasta aquí termina el prólogo que tanto estaban esperando, ¿que les pareció?. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que me tomó días organizar mis ideas, pero el esfuerzo valdrá la pena con tal de que les guste.**_

 _ **Como vieron inventé muchas cosas que me ocurrieron, como el Anillo del todo, la verdad es que eso se me vino de último minuto, ojalá esto no les moleste porque puede que manipular el tiempo-espacio ya haya pasado de moda.**_

 _ **También puse una introducción diferente de Goku al mundo de Akame ga Kill, seguro muchos creyeron que el Saiyajin se toparía con Tatsumi como en su encuentro con el dragón de tierra, pues esta vez no, decidí que este se toparía con sus amigos Sayo y Leyaso, para salvarles la vida, ¿Por qué hice esto?, pues simple, me pareció injusta la forma en que murieron esos dos, la verdad no se lo merecían y al igual que Tatsumi, ellos quieren salvar a su aldea y solamente dejaron al pobre traumado por perder a sus amigos.**_

 _ **La verdad esta idea poco se usa ya que en casi ningún fanfic salvan a ellos dos, con casi me refiero a que solo hay pocos fanfics que los salvan de sus muerte. Como había dicho en un principio, no necesariamente tengo que seguir la trama original y también dije que evitaría la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles en Akame ga Kill, así que espero que comprendan esto, ¿si?.**_

 _ **En fin, así comenzamos con esta nueva historia que se pondrá excitante a medida que haga más capítulos. Así que por favor, apoyen este crossover con sus comentarios y compartanlo con personas que igual que les gusta este tipo de obras.**_

 _ **Ok, sin más que decir me despido. Pero no sin antes recordarles que si tienen, dudas sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no duden en mandarlo en los reviews o en mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_

 _ **PD: ¿Que les pareció la portada de este fanfic?. Es un diseño temprano, probablemente lo cambie a la mitad de la historia.**_


	2. La Aparición de Night Raid

_**¡Aviso, este capitulo fue reescrito, más detalles al final del capítulo!.**_

 _ **Hola shavos, ¿cómo les va?. Espero que estén bien porque hoy les traigo el tan esperado segundo capitulo de este nuevo crossover. Wiiiiiiiii!.**_

 _ **Como notaron, estoy muy contento porque el primer capitulo fue un rotundo éxito, como lo esperaba recibí varios reviews de ustedes diciéndome lo mucho que les gustó, mi retorno al fanfiction y que esperan más de este fanfic, y por supuesto que les cumpliré el deseo.**_

 _ **En total recibí 47 reviews, 53 favoritos, 54 seguidores y más de 1300 vistas durante las últimas tres semanas de estreno. Algunos de esos seguidores vienen de los más fieles que conozco y otros nuevos, me da gusto saber que aun tengo el toque de la creatividad.**_

 _ **Sin embargo no todo es color de rosa, como era de esperarse recibí uno que otra crítica negativa diciéndome que era un Gokulibers y todas esas jaladas. ¿Y qué hice al respecto?, pues borré los comentarios, por fortuna esos comentarios entraron en el Moderate Reviews (donde puedes aprobar o borrar ciertos comentarios). Así es, ya me cansé de que me estén criticando por todo el esfuerzo que hago, así que simplemente voy a hacer esto a partir de ahora. Todo comentario negativo será ignorado y/o borrado porque simplemente no quiero armar discusiones sin sentido, así que les pido de favor que si no les gusta lo que leen, simplemente déjenlo y ya, no se compliquen la vida, ¿si?.**_

 _ **Ok, ignorando a esos haters de porquería, es el momento de contestar los reviews del primer capitulo:**_

 _ **\- Gohansayajin9:** Gracias por tu comentario amigo, y no es la primera vez que me inspiras en la creación de mis fanfics, tu crossover de Akame ga Kill quedará para la posteridad. Y descuida, esa maldita y ese sabueso pulgoso van a recibir lo que se merecen (risa maligna). Un saludo y una abrazo de mi parte, y espero al menos alguna de tus actualizaciones._

 ** _-_** ** _bis10212:_** _Gracias por tu opinión y te aconsejo que no te pierdas las próximas actualizaciones de mis historias._

 ** _-_** ** _Federico:_** _Gracias por tu comentario y sobre tus preguntas: Primero, dentro de pronto me pondré manos a la obra en Goku en Equestria ya que la he dejado oxidado por mucho tiempo, pero necesitaré replantear mis ideas por el enorme avance que ha tenido ambas series. Y sobre la segunda pregunta, pues si conozco Transformers y me he visto las películas, las de live action, pero lamentablemente no pienso hacer algún crossover ya que no soy tan fan de esa franquicia. Lo siento si te decepcioné._

 ** _-_** ** _xpegasox:_** _Las drogas son malas, pero que más da, mientras sigan leyendo por mi estaré satisfecho de satisfacer a la gente XD. Y te comprendo hermano, esa perra de Seryu merece lo peor de esta vida, pero no te preocupes ya que dentro de poco ella sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte, te lo aseguro (risa malvada). Y sobre Goku en RWBY, pues aun tengo que ver más de esa serie ya que apenas me estoy garchando en la trama y en los personajes, pero no te puedo garantizar nada hasta en el 2019, o 2020 *:'v*. En fin, un saludo y gracias por seguir esto._

 _ **\- Blake2020:** Thanks for your comment friend, I really appreciate you being faithful to my stories, I like that about you. And about the other stories, do not worry, I will update them soon. A greeting._

 ** _-_** ** _twisterblake2015:_** _Thanks for your comment, friend, I really appreciate that you also be faithful to my stories, that I like about you too. And about the other stories, do not worry, I'll update them soon. A greeting._

 _ **-** **wweTheBeast2015:** Thank you very much for your support friend, I hope you get excited with what will come in the story, you really will not be disappointed. And about the other stories, do not worry, I'll update them soon. A greeting of my part._

 _ **-**_ ** _Samuel2005:_** _I am flattered that this story has pleased you because that was my intention. You will see that the girls in this series will be lost in love with our Goku. Greetings and thank you._

 ** _\- Hades (Review 1):_** _Y otra vez nos topamos, dios del inframundo XD. En fin, lo de Seryu ni es necesario que me lo pidas, y sobre tu pregunta, pues para empezar estoy impaciente por ver esa película que se estrenará entre Diciembre y Enero del 2019 para verlo en idioma latino. Pero hay cosas que me sacaron de onda por esa película, como la reinvención de los orígenes de Goku. En otra ocasión hablaré del tema, o si quieren pregunten en mensaje privado. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Exactamente a ese usuario me refería, apk gratis fue otro de mis inspiraciones para crear este fanfic, para homenajearlo decidí usar su variante de Hakai que ha usado en varios de sus fanfics en Youtube._

 _ **\- Warewameshianari:** Agradece a Super Shen long que me haya traído a la vida XD. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _Alexis Piquard:_** _Pues esa pregunta ya la mencioné en el comentario de **'Federico'**. De todos modos gracias por preguntar._

 ** _\- Blackz123:_** _Ya he dicho varias veces que dentro de pronto me pondré las pilas en las actualizaciones, y sobre eso que dije de las vacaciones, ya se que hoy en día eso no es válido porque esos capítulos son viejos, hoy en día me estoy metido en el trabajo y las vacaciones serán hasta Diciembre. Un saludo._

 ** _\- ZeroOmega:_** _Así es amigo, acertaste en todas._

 ** _-_** ** _Neopercival:_** _Pues te recomiendo que veas la serie original, ya sea manga o anime, pues para no spolearte la trama de lo que se viene a continuación._

 ** _-_** ** _uchimaki:_** _Te agradezco por tu comentario, lo de Milk fuera de la historia es una costumbre que llevo haciendo desde el crossover con Rosario & Vampire y casi siempre repito eso pero no veo otra manera de hacerlo, pues como dijiste la hacen ver como una mujerzuela con Yamcha XD. En fin, lo de los amigos de Tatsumi lo hice para romper la rutina del sufrimiento injustificado. Un saludo y gracias por apoyar._

 ** _-_** ** _MyLittleBronyX:_** _Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti amigo, ¿dónde estuviste escondido?, ok no importa. Pues si, decidí cambiar el destino de los personajes de esta serie porque es más dolorosa las perdidas cuando te encariñas con ellos. Y sobre Seryu, amigo, esa perra no tiene salvación, es decir, a Goku se le hizo más fácil perdonarle la vida a Piccoro, a Vegeta, a Freezer, porque simplemente les vio al menos una esperanza en ellos. Y justo cuando vea a Seryu, no la podrá perdonar por varias razones; una porque intentará matar a sus amigas Mine y Sheele de una forma despiadada, su perro Coro no se queda atrás ya que el desgraciado se como a dos de las de Night Ride (con dos me refiero también a Chelsea), y todos sabemos que cuando Goku dice: 'Nunca te lo perdonaré' a alguien, ahí es cuando ese villano no tiene salvación. La segunda razón es que la mentalidad de Seryu es complemetamente retorcida y una maldad que solo podría ser igualada con los villanos más poderosos de DB, pero eso no quiere decir que su poder sea del mismo nivel porque ella no sobrepasa el nivel de un humano, por lo tanto su sola presencia ya dejaría incomodo al Saiyajin y no toleraría ver a alguien con semejante maldad. Así para resumir, Seryo no tiene meritos para ser perdonada ni por Goku. Un saludo amigo y gracias por comentar._

 ** _-_** ** _SuperSonic2018:_** _Gracias por comentar y sobre tus sugerencias: De One Piece no cuentes con ello ya que no tengo ni las ganas de ver el anime. De Seven Deadly Sin, pues a decir verdad quizás tenga planes de hacer crossover ya que esa serie es lo mejor de esta generación, puede que forme parte de mis futuros proyectos. Y sobre My Hero Academia, el mismo caso del anterior pero omitiendo lo de lo mejor de esta generación pero es buena la serie a mi parecer, así que podría ser candidato._

 ** _-_** ** _SatZBoom:_** _I appreciate your support, and do not worry, I do not plan to leave Fanfiction until the end of time because I have a lot of imagination that needs to be written on this page, and you readers form a part of my life because without you, it would not be Nothing, seriously. Greetings and thanks for supporting me._

 ** _\- AlienGoku:_** _Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que ya me pondré a actualizar esas historias._

 ** _\- El Legendario:_** _Hace tiempo que no leo un comentario tuyo. Sobre Cross Ange, pues no he tenido la oportunidad de ver esa serie ya que casi no me dan tiempo de ver animes de hace años, pero quizás lo vea más tarde. Y sobre Re:Zero, pues ese si lo conozco y de hecho, en las votaciones de hace meses la nominé en mis futuros proyectos, pero no recibió tantos votos, así que tendrás que esperar un tiempo para ese crossover. Un saludo y gracias._

 ** _\- fabry96:_** _A mi también me da gusto volver ya que sentía que esta pagina un poco olvidada, y más porque la mayoría de mis historias favoritas siguen sin actualizar y no sé el motivo. En fin, sobre la serie pues más te vale que termines de ver porque de verdad no querrás que te spolie la historia, pero en el tiempo que me tomará actualizar cada capitulo, seguro que ya te habrás visto el anime, pues no es tan largo como las demás series en que he hecho crossovers. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _Krypto-Saiyan Primal65:_** _De las series que mencionaste, RWBY está en un tal vez, Full Metal Alchemist, conozco esa serie pero no la he visto para nada, pues no me llama la atención, sobre FMA, pues ni conozco eso, lo siento. Veo que te supiste todas las referencias, y bueno, pues si este es un crossover como los cientos que hay por doquier, pero obviamente todo será a mi estilo. Un saludo y gracias._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Vaya amigo, hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿sigues huyendo de la ley, como yo? XD. En fin, pues como siempre Goku salva el día, al menos esta vez no fue tarde como en otros casos. Un saludo y te deseo suerte en tu huida._

 ** _\- Superale2:_** _¿Cómo has estado amigo?, es bueno saber que hayas mandado una review, hace tiempo que no lo hacías. Pero bueno, con respecto a lo del anillo del todo pues como dije es un objeto que se me vino a la mente luego de ver otra vez DBS hasta la saga de Black y lo incluí porque quería hacer algo distinto con respecto al viaje de Goku hacia otro mundo, pues el uso de portales dimensionales o por deseos de Shen Long, pues ya me pareció un cliché de los fanfics. En fin, un saludo y una abrazo de mi parte y sigo esperando a que tu actualices._

* * *

 ** _Y esos fueron los reviews del capitulo pasado, ya sé que no fueron todos pero ya saben que impuso reglas._**

 ** _Ahora voy al siguiente punto y tal vez el más importante de este capitulo, el listado del harem de este crossover. Por lo visto nadie, y lo repito, nadie de los que escribieron reviews puso sus sugerencias del harem para Goku, ¿de casualidad se les olvidó o qué?. Bueno, no importa, de todos modos yo soy el que da la palabra final y lo verán ahora mismo:_**

 ** _Esta es la lista del harem de Goku para esta historia: Akame, Leone, Esdeath, Sheele, Sayo, Mine, Najenda, Chelsea, Kurome._**

 ** _Y ese es el listado, parcialmente oficial, con lo de 'parcial' me refiero a que puede que las integrantes aumenten o disminuyan con el paso de la historia. Por lo que vieron, no es un listado extenso como en las historias de High School DxD, Fairy Tail, o incluso Zero no Tsukaima. Si tienen otras chicas en mente, sujieranmelo en los posteriores reviews, pero que no sea demasiado tarde._**

 ** _Y hablando de estas series, les aviso que la siguiente historia que será actualizada será la de Fairy Tail ya que obviamente esa historia ya urge mejorar y muchos me piden que ya suba capítulos, como vieron en las respuestas de los reviews._**

 ** _Y eso sería_** ** _prácticamente todo, como dije antes les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta hoy y espero que ese apoyo aumente en posteriores capítulos._**

 _ **Antes de comenzar, voy a dejarles otra recomendación de crossover. Así es, en los siguientes capitulos les daré recomendaciones de los crossovers que me han encantando para que ustedes los lean más adelante, de esa manera todos los fanfics serán reconocidos por otros usuarios como lo han hecho conmigo. La segunda mejor historia que les recomendaré es:**_

 _ **'Dragon Ball Waifus Dimensional', escrita por el usuario 'kenallo25'; Este crossover en realidad es un multicrossover ya que junta Dragon Ball con Akame ga Kill, Medaka Box,**_ _ **Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! y Shinmai maou no Testament. Es una muy buena historia ya que junto lo mejor de esas series, y a parte Goku tiene un enorme harem con las chicas más hermosas de las series que mencioné. Léanlo, se que les va encantar. Un saludo para el usuario 'kenallo25' y considera esto como un agradecimiento por el rato que pasé leyendo el fanfic.**_

 ** _Y ahora declaro nuevamente:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation_**

 ** _\- Akame ga Kill le pertenece a Takahiro, Tomoki Kobayashi y Square Enix._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en Night Ride**

 **(Titulo Alternativo: Akame ga Kill Super)**

 **Capitulo 1: Reencuentro y la primera aparición de Night Ride**

 **(Insertar intro 2 Dragon Ball Super o el intro 1 de Akame ga Kill)**

 _Anteriormente en Un Saiyajin en Night Ride, Goku había dado una visita al palacio de los Zeno-sama con la intención de pedirles autorización de que pudiera viajar a otros universas y así comenzar una nueva vida llena de aventuras, ambos reyes del todo accedieron con todo gusto ya que como su mejor amigo, pues tenía ciertos privilegios, sin embargo, no solamente le dieron permiso, Zeno-sama le dio uno de sus posesiones más preciadas, el anillo del todo, con ese anillo tendría control sobre el propio espacio-tiempo. El Saiyajin con todo gusto aceptó el anillo de su amigo y se marchó para prepararse para el viaje._

 _Tras una emotiva despedida por parte de sus amigos y familiares, Goku usó el anillo del todo para crear un portal y así viajar por un agujero interdimensional que le daba acceso a todo tipo de universos donde había sujetos con habilidades interesantes. De entre todas las opciones, Goku escogió uno que se hace llamar 'Akame ga Kill', donde tras ver todo lo que contenía esa dimensión, el Saiyajin se propuso a cambiar el destino que tendrían los habitantes de ese mundo y así eliminar su maldad._

 _Sin muchos problemas, Goku aterrizó en una parte desconocida de ese nuevo mundo que para ser exacto era un bosque, y luego luego de llegar sintió que algunas personas estaban en problemas debido a una enorme cantidad de presencias malignas, técnicamente humanas, pero malignas. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces Goku se dirigió hacia donde sintió el peligro. Y efectivamente como lo pensó se topó con un enorme cantidad de bandidos que estuvieron a punto de asesinar a un par de jovenes, un chico llamado Leyaso, y una chica de nombre Sayo, en el caso de la chica más que matarla, la querían violar entre todos. Obviamente Goku no iba a permitir esa masacre, así que con su enorme fuerza y velocidad derrotó a todos y cada uno de los bandidos y al jefe de éstos lo eliminó con un bola de ki. Sayo estaba más que impactada ya que las personas que querían lastimarla estaban yacidos en el suelo derrotados y ahora estaba enfrente de la personas quien le salvó la vida._

 _¿Cómo se llevara Goku con los humanos de esta dimensión?_

* * *

"¿Q-quién eres tú?" - preguntó Sayo con timidez al ver al azabache.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku, pero solo dime Goku" - respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa, eso hizo que Sayo se sonrojara un poco ya que jamás había visto una sonrisa así en un hombre o algo similar y ella solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _"Es muy lindo"_ \- pensó la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba viendo al guerrero.

Goku notó eso y solo levantó una ceja - "Oye ¿estás bien?, te noto algo rara" - sus palabras hicieron que Sayo recuperara la consciencia

"Emm... si, estoy bien, no es nada, je je" - la chica contestó algo nerviosa y con un pequeña risa que dejó un poco confundido al Saiyajin pero no le tomó mucha importancia - "Por cierto, mi nombre es Sayo. Es un gusto conocerte Goku y gracias por salvarnos" - Sayo ahora si se presentó mientras le agradecía por el favor anterior.

"Je je, el placer también es mío, Sayo. Por cierto, bonito nombre" - Goku dijo con su típica sonrisa y lo último que dijo dejó atónita a una sonrojada Sayo quien puso sus manos en su pecho.

 _"¿D-dijo que mi nombre era lindo?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"_ \- se preguntó a si misma la chica arquera con las mejillas rojas. Hasta el momento, ningún chico que haya conocido en su aldea la había puesto de esa manera, ¿pero por qué con un chico que apenas conoció unos minutos la hacía poner tan nerviosa?. ¿Será posible que ella esté...?.

"¡Sayo, Sayo!" - ella no pudo terminar ese pensamiento ya que Goku le estaba hablando y puso una mano cerca de su rostro - "Hola, ¿estás bien?. No has dicho nada en todo un minuto" - preguntó el azabache algo confundido por el comportamiento de la chica que acaba de salvar.

"¡E-estoy bien Goku, en serio. No necesitas preocuparte!" - Sayo exclamó con nervios y con la esperanza de que no la viera tan avergonzada de sí misma, pero es que no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Ok..." - Goku se quedó inconforme con respecto a la respuesta de su nueva amiga pero prefirió no indagar más en el tema ya que había algo que debía resolver - "Oye, yo creo que deberíamos revisar a tu amigo, ¿no?" - preguntó mientras señalaba a Leyaso quien aún seguía tirado en el suelo.

"¡Oh, es verdad!" - Sayo exclamó antes de ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo - "¡Leyaso, Leyaso despierta!" - ella decía mientras movía a su amigo para que el mencionado hiciera algo pero lo único que hizo fue gemir del dolor - "¡Por favor despierta Leyaso, no me hagas esto!" - Sayo decía con lagrimas en los ojos porque su amigo no reaccionaba, cuando vio el cuerpo de su amigo todo lleno de moretones que consiguió debido a los bandidos que lo estuvieron golpeando, hasta podía jurar que vio sangre salir de su boca. Solo esperaba que no estuviera muerto.

En ese momento Goku se acerco a donde estaban ambos y puso sus dedos sobre el cuello de Leyaso para captar su pulso - "No te preocupes Sayo, el aún sigue con vida, solamente está inconsciente" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa tras hacer su análisis. La chica suspiró de alivio tras escuchar eso y se calmó.

"Entonces debemos curarle sus heridas" - Sayo sugirió y se levantó con la intención de buscar su mochila para buscar los vendajes que le dieron los de su aldea. Pero antes de que fuera a buscar sus cosas, Goku la detuvo.

"No es necesario Sayo, yo puedo curar a tu amigo" - dijo el azabache conservando su sonrisa y la pelinegra se quedó confusa ante ese comentario.

"¿Goku, tu puedes curar a Leyaso?" - ella inquirió con mucha curiosidad y el Saiyajin asintió - "¿Cómo lo harás?"

"Solo observa..." - fue lo único que dijo Goku para después poner su mano cerca del pecho de Leyaso. Antes de que la chica preguntara algo más, una extraña luz amarilla apareció en la mano de su salvador, parecido al que había creado para matar al jefe de los bandidos, pero en lugar de que esta destruyera a Leyaso, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una aura de color amarillo como si estuviese cubierto en llamas. Sayo no sabía que decir al respecto porque simplemente todo lo que veía era asombroso, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse un segundo de lo que pasaba.

 _"¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Leyaso, de donde vino esa luz que creó Goku?"_ \- esas eran tan solo algunas de las miles de preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la chica quien seguía viendo como Goku 'ayudaba' a su amigo - _"No sé lo que sea pero... esa luz es tan cálida y gentil"_ \- eso último lo pensó con una sonrisa ya que al estar cerca del Saiyajin, podía sentir que su cuerpo y corazón sentían una calma como nunca había sentido antes.

Unos segundos después, Goku finalmente había dejado de transmitir su técnica de curación (por cortesía del Kamisama Dende), ya que sintió que la energia del chico Leyaso se había restaurado por completo.

"Listo, tu amigo está curado" - dijo el azabache con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Sayo se había salido de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó eso último y entonces se acercó a su compañero para verificar si lo que dijo era cierto, y cuando se acercó se llevó una sorpresa, Leyaso estaba curado al 100%, sus moretones se habían ido y la sangre de su cuerpo también se había desvanecido.

"¡E-es un milagro, está curado!" - exclamó Sayo sorprendida y su grito causó que el chico se levantara de golpe.

"¡Ay Sayo, no grites tan fuerte!" - Leyaso le reprochó porque le interrumpió la pequeña siesta que estaba a punto de tener, pero entonces Leyaso se dio cuenta de la situación y también se sorprendió - "¡Leyaso, estás bien. ¿Cómo te salvaste?, es decir, ¿cómo es que estamos salvados, y los bandidos que estaban aquí?" - preguntaba el chico algo angustiado pero su amiga lo calmó.

"Tranquilo Leyaso, estamos bien. Fuimos salvados por este hombre" - Sayo le dijo mientras señalaba a Goku quien estaba detrás suyo - "Su nombre es Son Goku, pero el prefiere que le digamos Goku" - ella añadió ese detalle de presentarlo, y el mencionado solo levantaba una mano mientras decía un simple 'hola', Leyaso correspondió el saludo de la misma manera pero seguía confundido, luego se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga.

"¿Sayo, de verdad este hombre nos salvó?" - el chico inquirió aun inseguro ya que al ver la expresión del Saiyajin pues no le convenció.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pobre e inocente Leyaso, si tan solo viera la cara de Goku cuando se pone serio, entonces ahí se callaría XD).**_

Sayo solo suspiró por la pregunta tonta de su amigo - "Ya te lo había dicho, el apareció cuando te iban a matar y pudo derrotar a todos los bandidos y a su jefe en cuestión de segundos, aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo lo hizo ya que todo pasó muy rápido. Y después el hizo aparecer una extraña bola de luz amarilla que salió de sus manos que usó para matar a uno de ellos y luego usó esa misma luz para curar tus heridas" - Sayo le explicó todo lo que sabía a amigo quien estaba más que confuso por la explicación anterior, pues todo eso fue difícil de procesar.

Entonces Leyaso se dirigió a Goku quien estaba sentado y de piernas cruzadas - "¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Goku, cierto?" - el preguntó y el azabache asintió de aprobación - "Bueno, yo soy Leyaso y es un placer conocerte. No sabes lo agradecido que estamos Sayo y yo porque nos salvaras la vida, en verdad te debemos una" - el chico con una grata sonrisa, Sayo asintió ante el comentario de su compañero ya que también estaba agradecida por el gran favor que les hizo.

"Je je je, no me tienen que deber nada. Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a permitir que esos malvados se salieran con la suya" - Goku comentó dijo con una sonrisa y ambos chicos se alegraron al oír eso, aunque Sayo se sonrojó ligeramente ya que aun seguía aliviada de conservar su valiosa virginidad - "Por cierto, hay algo que quiero saber de ustedes"

"¿Y que es Goku?" - preguntó Sayo ya que estaba dispuesta a responder cualquier duda.

"¿Que hacían a mitad del bosque, no ven que el lugar podría ser peligroso para solamente dos chicos como ustedes?" - inquirió Goku ya que con el poco tiempo que ha estado en ese lugar pudo sentir muchas presencias, probablemente de animales silvestres que por fortuna no estaban tan cerca de su posición.

"Bueno Goku, en realidad nosotros estamos en un viaje" - esa fue la respuesta por parte de Leyaso y eso llamó la atención del Saiyajin.

"¿Un viaje, pero a dónde?" - volvió a preguntar nuestro guerrero curioso. Sayo y Leyaso se miraron entre si para después asentir, ya que como confiaban en Goku, pues podrían decirles su situación, es lo mínimo que podían hacer para pagarle el favor. Entonces ambos chicos se dispusieron a contarle a Goku acerca de todo; de sus vidas, sobre su aldea y la pobreza por la que pasaban, su sueño de trabajar en la capital imperial y así ganar dinero para sacar adelante su aldea, y también hasta le contaron acerca de su otro amigo cuyo nombre era Tatsumi, que por cierto le contaron que se habían separado de este último, cosa que fue mala idea ya que al poco tiempo después ellos dos fueron emboscados por los bandidos que intentaron matarlos, esperaban que Tatsumi tuviese más suerte en su viajo en solitario, pero podría tenerlo ya que el llevaba consigo un amuleto que le dio el anciano de su aldea antes de partir a su viaje a la capital.

"Y esa es toda nuestra historia" - Leyaso terminó de decir con algo de seriedad.

"Ya veo, entonces esa es su historia" - Goku dijo con la misma postura de antes pero ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. El Saiyajin se conmovió por la historia de sus nuevos amigos y sentía lastima por ellos, de verdad estaban tan decididos en ayudar a su gente para que vivieran mejor, pero con la última experiencia que acabaron de tener, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas, el mundo estaba repleto de sujetos fuertes y ni ellos tres juntos (si tomaba en cuenta al tal Tatsumi), probablemente no podrían cumplir su objetivo por su bajo nivel de poder. Tras reflexionar un poco, Goku optó por tomar una decisión que beneficiaría a todos - "¿Saben qué amigos?, voy a ayudarlos" - esas palabras dejaron en shock a Sayo y Leyaso ya que no esperaban oír eso.

"¿G-Goku, qué quieres decir con eso?" - preguntó Sayo aun perpleja.

"Es obvio Sayo, pienso a ayudarlos en cumplir su sueño. Se ve claramente que tienen buenas intenciones en salvar a su pueblo y piensan luchar para que salgan de la pobreza, en cierto modo me recuerdan a mi mismo cuando era más joven. Es por eso que tengo pensado entrenarlos para que en un futuro cercano se vuelvan muy fuertes" - Goku terminó de explicar con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo que dijo dejó impactados a ambos adolescentes ya que lo dijo el Saiyajin fue muy motivacional, sonaba como todo un experto en la vida (y no se equivocaban).

En ese momento Sayo se acercó a Goku para tomar su mano - "Goku, ¿tu harías eso por nosotros?" - ella preguntó muy esperanzada y con brillo en sus ojos a lo que el azabache asintió de aprobación - "Gracias, muchas gracias Goku" - dijo ella entre llantos pero estaba feliz.

"¡Es perfecto, entre más ayuda tengamos. Más pronto la aldea se salvará!" - exclamó Leyaso con entusiasmo ya que la idea de volverse fuerte sonaba genial y se preguntaba que tan fuerte los haría Goku.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Y repito, pobre e inocente Leyaso, el entrenamiento que recibirá de Goku será una completa tortura. Lo mismo irá para el resto de este mundo XD).**_

"Solo espero que encontremos a Tatsumi, para que el reciba el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros" - comentó Sayo algo preocupada por su otro amigo, y entonces Goku la tomó del hombro.

"Descuida Sayo, si confías en tu amigo, seguro que el sobrevivirá y lo encontrarán. Te lo aseguro" - dijo el Saiyajin muy seguro de sus palabras, la chica se calmó tras ver la sonrisa cálida de su salvador - "Bien, ¿y ahora donde se supone que se encuentra esa capital imperial?" - preguntó Goku ansioso de comenzar su viaje.

"Bueno pues es el camino por el camino a la capital es..." - Leyaso dio una breve pausa y entonces dio un vistazo y se dio una cuenta de una cosa - "¿En dónde era el camino?, ¿era por el izquierda o la derecha?" - dijo el chico de la banda con confusión ya que no recordaba a donde tenían que ir.

Sayo dio un leve suspiro - "Leyaso, recuerda que eres malo para tomar direcciones, ¿recuerdas las veces que te perdías en la aldea?" - la chica le reprochó porque su amigo tenía un defecto y era que tenía un mal sentido de la orientación (Igual que a Ryoga de Ranma 1/2, o Zoro de One Piece :v).

"¡Oye, no es mi culpa. No sé porque me pasa eso!" - el chico le reclamó con mirada cómica - "¡Y a parte, esos ladrones nos desviaron del camino que íbamos!" - dijo este mientras ponía su ante brazo sobre su rostro simulando que lloraba.

"En pocas palabras, estamos perdidos, ¿no es así?" - preguntó Sayo y dejó salir otro suspiro de cansancio ya que las cosas no podrían salir peor. Si tan solo un carruaje apareciera en ese bosque, podrían ir más rápido a la capital pero eso sería poco probable que sucediera.

Goku notó las expresiones de sus amigos y entonces decidió hacer algo para ayudarlos, otra vez - "Descuiden amigos, yo sé una manera más fácil de viajar"

"¿En serio, cómo?" - preguntaron los dos al unísono muy interesados.

"Antes que nada es mejor que recojan sus cosas primero" - Goku les dio la primera instrucción, ambos jovenes asintieron mientras iban a recoger sus pertenencias, no tenían mucho más que unas mochilas un poco llenas y sus armas, Leyaso recogió su hacha mientras que Sayo un arco y flechas. Ambos regresaron con Goku.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" - preguntó Leyaso.

"Ahora haré esto..." - y justo después de decir eso, el Saiyajin sujetó a ambos de sus brazos y los sujetó entre su cuerpo. Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Goku comenzó a elevarse del suelo dirigiéndose ahora al cielo.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!" - Leyaso se quedó como estatua por lo que estaban pasando, hace un segundo estaban en la tierra y ahora estaban viendo el hermoso cielo azul.

"¡¿ESTAMOS VOLANDO?!" - preguntó Sayo con completo asombro ya que podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, realmente estaban volando, pero sin alas, ¿cómo eso era posible?". Sea cual sea la respuesta, lo único que la chica hizo fue aferrarse del cuerpo de Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Je je, así es Sayo. Les dije que había una forma " - respondió Goku con una ligera risa tras ver las reacciones de sus amigos - _"Bien, solo debo sentir el lugar donde muchas presencias juntas, seguro que ahí se encontrará esa capital"_ \- pensó para si mismo mientras concentraba su ki para rastrear los lugares del mundo, unos momentos después el pelinegro logró su cometido - "¡Muy bien, allá vamos!" - exclamó el Saiyajin para después emprender vuelo, obviamente tuvo que viajar en un velocidad muy reducida para no matar de un infarto a sus nuevos amigos. Y así el trío de jovenes tomaron vuelo hacia la capital imperial, ¿que les esperará en ese lugar?.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **"En un momento regresamos con... Un Saiyajin en Night Ride"**

 **(Insertar este video como pausa de la historia; /watch?v=5WsWqtn-lpE. La secuencia del video es prácticamente la misma, la única diferencia es que reemplacen a los personajes de DBS por los de Akame ga Kill, pero Goku el ùnico que queda).**

 **Luego de los comerciales...**

 **"Ya volvemos con... Un Saiyajin en Night Ride"**

* * *

 **Una Hora Después**

Goku seguía volando mientras llevaba entre sus brazos a sus amigos, quienes por cierto, a los pocos minutos ya no se asustaron porque tras ver los paisajes desde la vista de una águila, se maravillaron muchísimo, pero más lo estaba Sayo ya que estaba sintiendo los músculos bien formados del cuerpo del Saiyajin y no podía sonrojarse más, ¿oh si?. Entonces el viaje duró hasta que finalmente el Saiyajin pudo notar una gran ciudad donde a lo lejos pudo ver un gran castillo que estaba rodeado por una gran muralla, probablemente es lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Oigan amigos, esa es la capital imperial?" - Goku les preguntó a sus dos pasajeros.

"¡Si, Goku, esa debe ser la capital imperial!" - respondió Leyaso tras ver la enorme ciudad que estaba a pocos metros de acercarse.

"Bien, entonces comenzaré a aterrizar" - y justo como dijo Goku, el comenzó a descender de altura, pero para evitar llamar la atención de todos los ciudadanos, decidió aterrizar en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente, así que opto por aterrizar cerca de la entrada de la capital. Al momento de llegar a tierra, Goku soltó a sus amigos.

"¿Y bien, que les pareció el viaje?" - el guerrero Saiyajin preguntó con una sonrisa para saber sus opiniones y justo como lo pensó, ambos chicos se acercaron a él con miradas de asombro.

"¡¿Goku, cómo le hiciste para volar por los cielos, y sin usar alas?!" - preguntó Sayo muy estupefacta con estrellas en sus ojos, Leyaso asintió porque quería saber lo mismo.

"Je je je, bueno amigos, yo volé mediante el uso del ki" - Goku respondió rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Ki? ¿Y que es el ki?" - preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Goku se dispuso a explicarles lo que era el ki, sus múltiples usos, y quienes lo poseían. Sayo y Leyaso se sorprendieron al saber todo y más se sorprendieron cuando supieron que ese tipo de energía estaba en los seres humanos.

"¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que nosotros tenemos eso que llamas ki?" - preguntó Leyaso con mucha curiosidad.

"Así es, todo ser vivo tiene su ki, solamente no han podido liberarlo. Si entrenan conmigo, dentro de poco podrán volar como lo hice hace un momento y también crear esfera de energía como esta" - y Goku levantó su mano para crear una esfera de ki del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. No hacía falta mencionar lo sorprendidos que estaban los dos jóvenes ya que no sabían que decir, prácticamente les robaron las palabras. Unos momentos después el azabache cerró el puño desvaneciendo su ki en ese instante.

En ese momento, Sayo nuevamente tomó la mano del guerrero - "¡Goku, eres una caja de sorpresas. No solo eres fuerte, también haces técnicas que no sabía que existían. No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por entrenar contigo!" - dijo ella con total admiración hacia su héroe, pero luego de unos segundos se sonrojó por lo último que dijo.

"Lo mismo digo Sayo, yo también espero entrenar con ustedes. Pero creo que primero deberíamos buscar a su amigo Tatsumi, ¿no lo crees?" - Goku sugirió con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, es cierto. Debemos encontrar a Tatsumi, hay que entrar a la capital!" - dijo Leyaso mientras todos se adentraban en la entrada de la capital imperial.

* * *

Unos momentos después, podemos ver a Goku, Sayo y Leyaso caminando entre las extensas calles de la capital.

 _"Vaya, así que esta es la capital imperial. Debo admitir que este lugar es grande, pero es diferente a la capital de oeste"_ \- pensó Goku maravillado mientras veía a su alrededor notando todo lo que podía ver. Habían muchos humanos, tanto comerciantes como personas que vestían de formas elegantes.

"Vaya, esta ciudad es más impresionante de lo que imaginé" - comentaba Leyaso mientras veía todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa emocionante, parecía un niño adentrándose a la curiosidad por primera vez.

"Y muy lujosa" - añadió Sayo mientras veía lo mismo ya que también estaba asombrada de ver las extensas y pobladas calles de la capital, su aldea queda muy corta a comparación de esto, la chica se fijó en algunas tiendas donde vendían vestidos y otras joyería de la más fina, cosas que atraen a las chicas - "¿Tú que opinas, Goku?" - la pelinegra le pidió su opinión al Saiyajin.

"La verdad es que este lugar es grande, pero he visto ciudades más grandes" - contestó Goku mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca y era cierto lo que decía, este lugar no era nada parecido a la capital del oeste o cualquiera de las ciudades que anteriormente había visto antes porque todo lucía muy antiguo. Sayo lo miró de forma confusa por lo que dijo, ¿acaso había una ciudad más grande que la capital imperial?. Ella no lo creía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que le ciudad lucía bien amistoso a simple vista, Goku notó algo inusual - _"Puedo sentir muchas presencias malignas en esta ciudad, ¿pero por qué?. ¿Qué tienen estas personas?"_ \- el Saiyajin se preguntó a si mismo mientras usaba su ki para detectar todos las presencias a su alrededor, si bien casi todas eran humanas, la mayoría tenían un ki negativo que en cierto modo le desagradaba. ¿Será que esta ciudad era la raíz del mal que presenció antes?.

Pero dejando de lado las malas vbras, ambos aventureros tenían que encontrar a su amigo - "Cielos, esta ciudad es muy grande, ¿dónde se supone que encontraremos a Tatsumi? ¿Tú crees que ya haya llegado, Leyaso?" - Sayo le preguntó al chico que portaba la hacha.

"No lo sé Leyaso, ojalá lo hay logrado" - contestó Leyaso algo inseguro pero aun confiaban en la suerte de Tatsumi - "¿Oye, y si ya llegó y ya está inscrito en el ejercito?. Recuerda que antes de separarnos, acordamos de que el lugar de encuentro sería el sitio de reclutamiento" - el chico le dijo con entusiasmo.

"¡Es cierto, quizás ahí lo encontremos, o que el nos encontrará" - dijo Sayo con una sonrisa, solo esperaba que tuvieran razón. Y así ambos aventureros fueron adentrandose a las calles de la capital imperial mientras les seguía el paso muy tranquilamente pero sin perder la seriedad que tuvo hace una momento.

Sin embargo, lo que los tres no se percataron es que una figura femenina de cabellos rubios escuchó la conversación que tuvieron los tres, lo de acerca de unirse al ejercito imperial, ella simplemente sonrió mientras bebía de una taza de té.

Unos momentos después y tras preguntarle a varias personas las direcciones de la ciudad, los dos jovenes y el Saiyajin finalmente habían llegado al sitio donde se reclutan los soldados de la capital.

"¡Mira Sayo, ahí está!" - exclamó Leyaso mientras señalaba el edificio donde se aspiran a los nuevos reclutas.

"¡Por fin llegamos!" - decía Sayo muy alegra y ya ansiaba por inscribirse al ejercito. A Goku no le tomó importancia ese lugar ya que para el era innecesario eso del ejercito, pero el tenía el compromiso de ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

"¡Sal de aquí!" - Sin embargo, antes de que alguien se adentrara al edificio, escucharon el grito de un hombre bastante molesto y al poco después una figura con la cabeza café salió volando hasta chocar con la pared, y esa misma figura se levantó indignado.

"¿Oiga, que pasa? ¿Por qué no probarme?" - preguntó molesto un chico de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes y vestía una chaqueta gris.

Y entonces un hombre de pelo negro con traje del mismo color le respondió - "¡No seas ridículo, debido a la recesión, estamos inundados con aspirantes. Hay límites cuanto al número que podremos contratar!" - le explicó el hombre que era el encargado de ese edificio, le estaba reclamando porque el chico castaño quería comenzar siendo un comandante y no un soldado común.

"¿Oh, en serio?" - preguntó el joven algo desconcertado porque eso no lo sabía.

"¡Si lo entiendes, lárgate, maldito mocoso!" - y sin más que decir el señor le cerró la puerta en la cara del desafortunado chico quien solo suspiró en derrota.

A lo lejos, Goku y los demás vieron eso con algo de confusión la escena anterior, pero unos momentos después Sayo y Leyaso reconocieron al chico de pelo castaño.

"Leyaso... ¡ese es Tatsumi!" - exclamó la chica mientras señalaba al mencionado chico.

"¡Si, no cabe duda que es él. Vamos a saludarlo!" - sugirió Leyaso mientras él y su amiga fueron corriendo para reunirse con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi seguía sentado en el suelo mientras pensaba en lo mal que le fue en su inscripción - "¿Ocasioné una pelea y gané reputación?. Pero podría ser atrapado" - se preguntó a si mismo de brazos cruzados, no entendía porque no lo quisieron aceptar como un comandante en las filas del imperio si tenía un talento en el uso de la espada.

"¡Tatsumi!" - Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un par de voces exclamaron sus voces, el chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa ya que reconoció el sonido de esas voces.

"Esas voces, ¡no puede ser!. ¿Acaso serán...?" - y para confirmar su suposición, Tatsumi se levantó y volteó para atrás para ver a un par de personas que conocía muy bien, más una tercera personas de cabellos negros alborotados que iba detrás de ellos pero no le tomó importancia.

"¡Tatsumi!" - volvieron a exclamar Sayo y Leyaso mientras seguían corriendo y saludaban con la mano.

"¡Sayo, Leyaso!" - Tatsumi no se aguantó las ganas y se fue corriendo para recibir a sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo, uno para cada uno - "¡Amigos, que bueno que los encuentro aquí. No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos otra vez!" - decía Tatsumi con lagrimas de felicidad.

"¡Lo mismo digo amigo, es una fortuna que hayas llegado sano y salvo!" - decía Leyaso mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

"¡Gracias a dios que nos volvimos reunir!" - decía Sayo mientras seguía abrazando a su amigo. Y así los tres aventureros se reunieron nuevamente, a lo lejos Goku sonrió por la conmovedora escena de los tres amigos reunidos, cierto modo le recordó esas veces que se reunía con sus amigos luego de ausentarse algún tiempo.

"Oigan, ¿y desde hace cuándo llegaron a la capital?" - preguntó Tatsumi algo curioso.

"Justamente hoy, ¿y tú?" - inquirió Leyaso igual de curioso.

"Pues también hoy, ¿que coincidencia no lo creen?" - comentó Tatsumi con un leve risa que sus amigos compartieron - "¿Y cómo les fue en su viaje hacia la capital imperial?" - Tatsumi volvió a preguntar aun sonriendo ya que ansiaba por escuchar el relato de sus amigos. Sayo y Leyaso dejaron de sonreír y se miraron mutuamente con miradas serias, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Tatsumi. En ese Sayo fue la primera en hablar

"Pues verás, poco después de que nos separamos..." - y así los dos jóvenes le explicaron al peli castaño por lo que pasaron en su viaje, lo del asalto de los bandidos y que casi iban a ser asesinados (y violados, en el caso de Sayo).

"¡Por dios, no puedo creer esto!" - No era falta mencionar lo shockeado que se quedó Tatsumi al oír todo eso ya que nunca se imaginó el horror por lo que tuvieron pasar sus amigos, fue un tonto por haber aceptado irse por su cuenta y no estar ahí presente.

"Si, por poco y no la contamos" - dijo Leyaso con una mirada caída ya que en ese momento se sintió debil por no haber hecho lo suficiente para defenderse.

Si bien Tatsumi aun seguía conmocionado por el relato anterior, estaba aliviado ya que por lo menos sus amigos estaban aquí presentes y vivos, y ahí es cuando le surgió una duda - "¿Pero... cómo le hicieron para salir vivos de eso?" - preguntó Tatsumi aun más curioso.

"Fuimos salvados, por este hombre que está en nuestro lado y también el mismo se tomó la molestia de llevarnos a la capital" - Sayo le respondió con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Goku, el mencionado se acercó para saludar al otro amigo de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, cuando Goku vio a Tatsumi un recuerdo le vino a la mente, recordó las imágenes que vio antes de entrar al portal de este universo y lo que tuvo que pasar el joven peli castaño, y al final le vino una imagen de que el moría dentro de un cristal de hielo junto con una extraña mujer peli celeste (nos referimos a Esdeath) - _"No cabe duda, es él"_

"Oye, ¿te pasa algo?" - Tatsumi le pregunto ya que el hombre que acompañaba a sus amigos no dijo luego de que se acercara, hasta Sayo y Leyaso se quedaron extrañados por la repentina actitud del azabache.

Goku sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos malos pensamientos - "No, no es nada, solo pensaba en algo" - el Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza por los nervios, era mejor no decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que ya sabía - "Soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku, es un placer conocerte Tatsumi" - Goku se presentó con su típica sonrisa - "Y como dijo Sayo, yo fui el que salvó a tus amigos de esos malvados" - en ese extendió su mano hacia el peli castaño.

Tatsumi sonrió ya que la actitud del Saiyajin le pareció bastante amigable carismática, parecía una persona muy confiable, ¿y cómo no podría serlo?, si precisamente ese hombre fue quien salvó a sus amigos de una muerte segura y hasta se tomó la molestia los escoltó para reunirlos en la capital. Entonces el hizo mismo que Goku y extendió su mano para estrechar su mano con la suya - "El placer también es mío Goku, mi nombre es Tatsumi. Te doy las gracias por haber salvado a mis amigos, en serio, no me hubiera imaginado que sería de mi sino continuase el sueño de ayudar a la aldea sin ellos. Espero que nos llevemos bien como amigo" - Tatsumi dijo con toda su gratitud.

"Je je je no hay de qué Tatsumi y también espero que seamos amigos pronto. ¿Sabes una cosa?, pienso ayudarte a ti, a Leyaso y a Sayo para reunir el dinero para tu aldea" - Goku dijo aun con su sonrisa presente.

"¡Oh, eso me alegra oír. Entre más ayuda mejor" - dijo el peli castaño contento ya que confiaba en lo que dijo el azabache. Ahora que todos se habían presentado, había una cosa que hacer.

"Oye Tatsumi, ¿por qué te hecharon a patadas del reclutamiento?" . preguntó Sayo algo curiosa.

"La verdad no lo sé, yo quería reclutarme en el ejercito pero el sujeto de allí se molestó" - contestó Tatsumi algo molesto.

"¿Y por qué, que hiciste?" - inquirió Leyaso intrigado.

"No lo sé, yo le dije que quería ser comandante pero el tipo me dijo que debía comenzar como un recluta cualquiera. No acepté eso y le quise mostrar mi habilidad con la espada pero no quiso y me sacó" - explicó Tatsumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "¿Pero por qué no quiso ponerme a prueba?"

"Tsk, Baka (Idiota)" - En eso Leyaso comenzó a reír de forma cómica

"¿Qué dijiste?" - preguntó Tatsumi en shock porque escuchó eso.

"Tatsumi-baka" - esas fueron la palabras de Sayo quien solamente puso una mano sobre su frente.

"¿Qué, y ahora que les pasa a los dos?" - preguntó el espadachín con mirada cómica.

"Que eres muy creído, ¿no sabes que en el ejercito todo soldado debe empezar como recluta?. Recuerda que el maestro nos dio ese consejo" - Sayo le reprochó por su error, ahora no le extrañaba el por qué lo echaron.

"Tu siempre quieres lucirte, por eso el maestro te castigaba, porque todo lo quieres hacer a tu modo" - ahora el que lo reprochó fue Leyaso quien seguía riendo.

"¿Ah, si?. ¿Tú crees que puedes conseguir un mejor puesto que yo?" - preguntó Tatsumi en forma de desafío.

"Je, claro que si amigo. Solo observa y aprende" - tras decir eso, Leyaso se acomodó su banda en la cabeza mientras desenfundaba su hacha y entró a las oficinas de reclutamiento como si fuese un ganador.

 **Tres Doritos Después**

"¡Largo de aquí!" - se escuchó nuevamente el grito del señor de hace unos minutos y lanzó a Leyaso a la calle, pero a diferencia de Tatsumi, el chico fue atrapado por Goku - "¡Eres igualito a ese mocoso que intentó lucirse. No vuelvan aquí o haré que los arresten!" - exclamó el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Agh, ¿pero qué pasó?" - se preguntó Leyaso a si mismo ya que todo pasó muy rápido.

"¡Ja, no que te iba a ir mejor que yo, tarado!" - exclamó Tatsumi mientras se reía de su amigo.

"¡Callate Tatsumi!" - en ese el chico se lanzó contra el peli castaño y ambos comenzaron a jalonearse los rostros de forma cómica.

"Leyaso-baka" - Sayo volvió a poner su mano en la frente ya que no necesitaba preguntar que había pasado, ¿por qué los hombres tienen que imitar sus tonterías?. Ella necesitaba unas amigas, más de las que tenía en la aldea. Y con lo que vio con sus dos amigos, pues ella decidió no intentar reclutarse porque principalmente estaría sola en el ejercito, bueno, a menos que Goku decidiera reclutarse.

"Ya amigos, tranquilos. Separense" - Goku como el hombre más maduro, separó a sus amigos con solo sujetarlos del cuello y ponerlos a cierta distancia, unos segundos de forcejeo y ambos jóvenes se calmaron - "¿Ya están mejor?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada tranquila pero seria.

"Mejor" - dijeron ambos al unisono mientras se cruzaban de brazos. En eso Goku los soltó para dejarlos en el piso.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?. Tenemos que alistarnos en el ejercito a como de lugar" - preguntaba Tatsumi algo tenso.

"Pero no podemos apresurar las cosas, rayos, nuestra aldea necesita el dinero antes de que sea tarde" - comentó Leyaso con la misma mirada.

"Vamos chicos, habrá una solución para sus problemas. Solo sean pacientes" - Goku les dijo con una sonrisa optimista mientras les tocaba el hombro. Ambos chicos sonrieron al ver la mirada del Saiyajin, no sabían por qué, pero sentían una tranquilidad con tan solo estar a su lado.

"Goku tiene razón. La aldea ha pasado por momento más duros en el pasado y creo que podrán esperar hasta que les mandemos nuestra primer paga. Quizás podamos intentarlo al otro día, ¿no creen?" - Sayo sugirió con una sonrisa igual de optimista. Y así todos se calmaron por el momento, ¿y ahora que podían hacer hasta mañana?.

"Hola" - Justo en ese momento, los cuatro escucharon un voz femenina que vino por detrás suyos, todos voltearon solo para ver un enorme par de pechos.

 _"Pechos!"_ \- Tatsumi y Leyaso se quedaron estupefactos al ver los pechos de la mujer misteriosa que estaba al frente. Se trataba de una linda mujer de cabello rubio corto, ojos de color amarillo, vestía una camisa negra corta que apenas cubría su cuerpo muy voluptuoso, y unos pantalones de color gris, por último usaba un cinturón algo peculiar - "¡Hola!" - dijeron ambos chicos al unisono con ánimos ante tal belleza.

"Hola" - Sayo saludó pero con una cara de poker ya que al ver el cuerpo de la misteriosa rubia, pues de alguna manera se puso incomoda, ¿por qué será?. Y para empeorar las cosas, sus amigos estaban con caras de idiotas.

"Hola" - Goku saludó con simpleza ya que a diferencia de los chicos, el no se inmutó ante la belleza de la nueva mujer presente. Pero había algo que le llamó la atención al Saiyajin - _"Que extraño, siento un poder sobrehumano dentro de esta mujer, ¿de donde viene ese poder?. Pero al mismo tiempo puedo sentir que tiene bondad en su interior"_ \- pensaba Goku mientras seguía examinando a la rubia - _"Oh esperen, esta chica..."_ \- Goku abrió los ojos ya que al igual que en el caso de Tatsumi un recuerdo le vino en su mente por lo que vio en el portal, acerca de esta mujer rubia que tenía una transformación que le hacía ver como una gata con habilidades físicas destacables, y que al final el destino de esa chica terminaba tendida en el suelo y con unas marcas de balas en su estomago, todo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Me dolió escribir esto porque ese momento fue muy sad. :'v).**_

 _"Es ella, una de las personas que vi en ese portal"_ \- pensaba Goku con una mirada preocupante. La mencionada se percató de la mirada calculadora y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Se te perdió algo, guapo?" - la mujer le preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo ya que pensó que ese hombre de cabellos alborotados estaba cautivado por su hermoso cuerpo, y no podía culparlo, cualquier hombre babearía como idiota cuando la ven (como cierto peliverde que usaba hilos). Pero esta vez, la mujer se quedó impresionada al ver el cuerpo del Saiyajin, a simple vista se podían ver sus pectorales y sus brazos bien marcados, algo que no había visto antes en su vida - _"Mmm, este chico no luce nada mal. Pero su rostro, por dios, que guapo es!" -_ pensó la mujer rubia con una mirada depredadora.

 _"¡¿Cómo fue que llamó a Goku?!"_ \- pensó Sayo con una mirada llena de shock, y no solamente se quedó así por el comentario antes dicho, esa misteriosa mujer estaba viendo al Saiyajin de pies a cabeza, ¿pero por qué le molestaba eso?, ¿será porque estaba sintiendo celos?.

Goku se dio cuenta de que la mujer se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada y solo sonreía de una forma extraña, eso obviamente lo confundió pero dejando las terribles visiones que tuvo, decidió entablar conversación - "No, no he perdido nada, ¿pero tú estás bien?. Pareces una estatua" - el azabache le preguntó con su típica inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Sus palabras sacaron a la chica de su trance mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

"¡Emm, no-no es nada!" - contestó la rubia con algo de nervios ya que se quedó cautivada por la voz del guerrero del universo 7. Los cuatro jovenes inclinaron la cabeza de la confusión - "Bueno, como iba diciendo. De pura casualidad escuché un poco su conversación y no pude evitar seguirlos. Dibujado por sueños para hacerlo en la capital, ¿llegaron hasta el final de éste país, verdad?" - preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, eso llamó la atención de los tres adolescentes.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - preguntó Tatsumi.

"Lo supe una vez. Cuando vives lo suficiente en la capital, puedes identificar a los forasteros" - respondió la chica mientras examinaba las vestimentas de Tatsumi, Sayo y Leyaso, obviamente no eran de estos rumbos.

"Increíble, esta mujer es astuta" - susurró Leyaso impresionado a lo que sus amigos asintieron de aprobación.

"De todos modos, conozco una manera de ser contratado por los servicios del gobierno" - lo que dijo la chica dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

"¿En serio?" - preguntó Tatsumi.

"¿Quieren saberlo?"

"¡Si!" - respondió Leyaso ansioso mientras asentía.

"Entonces inviten a esta señorita a comer" - respondió la chica de cabello rubia con una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos!" - exclamaron Tatsumi y Leyaso mientras ambos iban corriendo de felicidad. La misteriosa dama rió un poco porque su plan funcionó, obviamente tenía sus intenciones ocultas, así que usaría la ingenuidad de los forasteros a su favor.

"¡Ay, hombres!" - exclamó Sayo molesta por la actitud pervertida de sus amigos, definitivamente necesitaba más amigas. Toda era culpa de las tetasm ¿por qué los hombres tienen esa obsesión por las mujeres de senos grandes?. Ella también tiene su encanto, solo que su desarrollo iba a un ritmo lento, ¡ella también podría tener un cuerpo así si se lo propusiera!. Entonces la chica arquera notó que Goku seguía allí a su lado pero sin dejar de ver a la chica rubia - "¿Qué pasa Goku, que acaso no vas a ir tras esa mujer?" - la chica preguntó como si la respuesta ya fuese obvia, después de todo, todos los hombres son iguales.

"A decir verdad Sayo, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras su estomago rugía como león. Habían pasado horas desde su última comida y eso fue en su hogar, el ansiaba por saber que tan deliciosos serían los platillos de este mundo. Pero eso si, el Saiyajin no le quitaría el ojo encima a la rubia ya que quería saber más acerca de ese poder oculto dentro de ella.

Sayo se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario del Saiyajin, ¿entonces a el solo le importaba la comida?, ¿no estaba atraído por el cuerpo de esa mujerzuela?. A decir verdad, pensó que haría lo mismo que sus amigos pero no fue así, ¿será que Goku es de esos hombres inocentes y honestos?. Bueno, si la respuesta era positiva entonces quizás había esperanzas en llegar a Goku, esperen, ¿llegar a Goku?. Su cara se puso como tomate por pensar en eso, menos mal que nadie la vio.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

El grupo de cinco habían llegado a uno de los restaurantes de la capital, por supuesto, fue a elección de la rubia. Y entonces los cinco se sentaron para almorzar algo; Tatsumi, Leyaso y Sayo pidieron una comida regular, la mujer rubia pidió comida acompañado de tarros de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas hasta quedar algo ebria, pero en el caso de Goku, bueno, creo que todos sabemos lo que pasará a continuación. El Saiyajin se encontraba devorando enormes cantidades comida, plato tras plato tras plato eran consumidos por el azabache mientras este danseaba los cubiertos con los platos que le iban sirviendo a cada rato para después dejar enormes pilas de platos sucios.

Todos los presentes en el restaurante estaban con caras de 'WTF?', ya que la mesa donde estaba sentado Goku era el centro de atención, y no podemos culparlos, después de todo, nunca nadie en esta mundo podía comer como Goku, ¿o tal vez si?.

"¡Ah, esto está delicioso!" - exclamó Goku tras terminarse otro ración de carne de cerdo con arroz - "¡Otro plato más!" - decía él mientras hacía girar un plato como si de un platillo se tratase. Los meseros del local estaban shockeados ya que nunca habían trabajado de forma tan acelerada, al menos no como hoy, y ni que decir del dueño del local, seguro que estará llorando porque un solo hombre acabaría con su negocio.

 _"¡¿Cómo es que Goku puede comer tanto?!" -_ es lo que se preguntaron los tres chicos con los ojos abiertos.

 _"Y yo que pensé que Akame era la que comía más"_ \- pensó la mujer rubia tras ver como Goku mutilaba los platillos sin piedad mientras recordaba a cierta chica de cabellos negro con ojos rojos que también era una glotona. ¿Acaso ese chico no engordará por comer todo eso y tan rápido?. Lo dudaba ya que su barriga no había aumentado un solo centímetro, eso de alguna manera le atrajo la atención ya que nadie podría ser tan esbelto tras comer todo eso, entonces pensó en cierto ministro gordo que tenía que matar. Pero dejando eso a un lado, la rubia dio un grito de jubilo - "¡Bebiendo durante de día de seguro es fantástico. Toma una copa hombre joven. Divirtámonos un pocos!" - la mujer le quiso invitar un trago a Goku pero este se negó con simpleza mientras seguía comiendo, eso dejó un poco intrigado a la alcohólica.

"¡Ya basta, solo dinos como ser contratados por el gobierno!" - exigió Tatsumi algo serio, sus amigos asintieron por su comentario. En eso la chica sonrió mientras decía lo siguiente.

"Bueno, eso es simplemente... Teniendo relaciones y dinero" - dijo la mujer con una mirada seductora mientras dejaba ver su escote. Lo que dijo dejó perplejos a los tres.

"¿D-dinero?" - inquirió Tatsumi a lo que la chica asintió.

"Conozco a un chico militar... ¡Si le das efectivo, será más rápido!" - dijo ella con una mirada astuta mientras seguía bebiendo.

"Lo entiendo" - entonces Tatsumi vio a sus amigos ya que al igual que él también estaban pensando si debían confiar en esa mujer o no, a Goku no le importaba que decisión tomasen, después de todo a el no le interesaba el ejercito y a parte, los podría entrenar por separado en donde sea que estuviesen. Entonces tras pensar unos minutos, los jóvenes tomaron una decisión, Tatsumi empezó a sacar algo de su mochila, el sacó una bolsa marrón que contenía oro - "¿Esto será suficiente, para los cuatro?" - preguntó el peli castaño con duda y esperaba a recibir un si.

Y efectivamente eso pasó, la chica rubia sonrió al ver tal cantidad de dinero, la bolsa era grande - "¡Oh, absolutamente!"

"¡Wow Tatsumi, ¿de donde sacaste ese dinero?" - preguntó Sayo impresionada ya que no recordó que su amigo llevase ese oro, ni si quiera llevaron tanto dinero cuando partieron de la aldea.

"De camino hacia aquí, he recogido algunas recompensas por matar algunas bestias" - respondió Tatsumi orgulloso de si mismo y era cierto, la última parte de su recompensa se le fue otorgado por matar a un dragón de tierra.

La mujer sonrió tras oír eso - "Eres muy fuerte. Serás un oficial al mando muy pronto" - la mujer dijo con una sonrisa y eso hizo emocionar a Tatsumi, sus amigos lo veían con algo de celos. La rubia agarró la bolsa con dinero se levantó de su asiento - "Creo que tu encuentro conmigo te servirá como una valiosa lección. Así que yo me encargaré de todo, espérenme aquí" - luego volteó a ver a Goku - "En especial tu guapo, emm..." - la mujer no terminó su frase ya que no sabía el nombre de Goku, así que el mismo se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Goku" - dijo este con una sonrisa luego de haber consumido una pierna de pollo. Su sonrisa hizo que la chica se sonrojara, más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Goku?, es un nombre un lindo, para un chico de la misma apariencia" - fue lo último que dijo la rubia con un guiño en el ojo antes de marcharse del restaurante dejando así solos a los cuatro aventureros.

Tatsumi y Leyaso estaban emocionados ya que iban a ser reclutados dentro de pronto, o eso es lo que creían ya que lo que no sabían es que la mujer tenía otros planes. Goku estaba algo confundido, por lo último que le dijo la mujer de senos grandes, ¿por qué le dijo lindo?, bueno, eso no le tomó importancia y solo se sobó la barriga por el tremendo banquete que se comió. Y por último, Sayo estaba que hecha humo por las orejas ya que esa extraña mujerzuela se la pasó coqueteando con el pelinegro, hasta le dijo lindo sin ninguna vergüenza, solo esperaba no ver más a esa mujer, al menos hasta que cumpliera su promesa.

Y así el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, los cuatro se quedaron en el restaurante esperando a que la rubia regresara; los chicos no hacían nada más que estar sentados mientras veían como la gente venían y se iban del local, Sayo por otra parte quiso entretenerse con una charla que tuvo con el Saiyajin y no hacía falta mencionar lo entretenida que estaba la chica, ya que el Saiyajin le contaba lo que hacía cuando era niño, cuando vivía en las montañas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Obviamente Goku aun no le iba a decir acerca de las esferas del dragón, eso será un poco después).**_

Varias horas después, la noche ya había llegado a la capital y nuestros amigos seguían en el restaurante esperando en la misma mesa, los chicos estaba con con caras de palo mientras que Sayo pues seguía animada porque seguía hablando con Goku.

"¿Oigan, como que esa chica ya se tardó un poco, no creen?" - preguntó Goku mientras notaba que los meseros ya estaban recogiendo las sillas. Los tres chicos asintieron por el comentario del Saiyajin.

"Clientes, ya vamos a cerrar así que salgan por favor" - les pidió amablemente uno de los meseros del restaurante quien limpiaba una mesa.

"¡Ah, estamos esperando a alguien!" - Tatsumi le suplicó ya que el tenía un poco de fe en que esa mujer regresaría, sin embargo la vida les jugó una mala broma.

"Siento decirtelo, pero les han estafado" - eso fue lo que el mesero les dijo al grupo de cuatro quienes se quedaron en silencio por un segundo.

"¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh?!" - exclamaron los tres chicos aldeanos con caras cómicas, ¿cómo les pudo pasar algo así?. Goku a el no le afectó en lo absoluto y solo inclinó la cabeza.

"Pensar que estarían tan confiados en la capital imperial en un momento así" - comentó el mesero sintiendo pena por los forasteros, porque el ya conocía como era la gente en la capital.

"¡Eso es un fraude. Tenemos que reportarla!" - Tatsumi sugirió y estaba a punto de salir junto con sus amigos pero el mesero les detuvo para decirles algo.

"Eso es inútil, los que fueron engañados fueron ustedes" - dijo el señor con los brazos cruzados y tenía razón, hasta el mismo vio como Tatsumi le entregó su dinero personalmente.

Los tres jovenes estaban con lagrimas en los ojos y salieron del restaurante con las caras agachadas en derrota. Goku simplemente se levantó para seguir a sus desafortunados amigos. Ya afuera, los cuatro estaban vagando por las oscuras calles de la capital imperial.

"No puede ser, todo nuestro dinero se fue por la comida" - murmuraba Leyaso con una mirada triste su bolsa donde antes tenía el dinero que obtuvo de la aldea.

"¡Esos pechos, digo esa mujer. ¿Esa es la valiosa lección que decia?!" - exclamó Tatsumi molesto cómicamente recordando a la mujer rubia, su amigo Leyaso asintió y estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sayo ya molesta les dio un jalón de orejas a sus amigos - "¡¿Quieren callarse? Eso les pasa por confiar en una mujer con pechos de vaca, eso se lo ganan por pervertidos!" - la chica arquera les reprochó por las tonterias de sus amigos. Ella en un principio sabía que esa tipa no era de confianza, pero para su desgracia ya no podían hacer nada porque seguro esa chica ya se fue muy lejos con su dinero, ¿o tal vez si?. Ella se dirigió a Goku - "¡Goku, ¿tú podrías encontrar a esa mujer para que nos devuelva el dinero?" - Sayo le preguntó con mucha esperanza esperando una respuesta positiva.

"Pues yo si podría Sayo, pero..." - Goku dio una ligera pausa a lo que iba a decir.

"¿Pero... qué cosa?"

"Algo me dice que esa chica si volverá" - dijo el Saiyajin con simpleza y los tres cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

"¿No puedes hablar en serio, amigo?. ¡Esa mujer nos estafó con sus encantos, ¿y tú crees que ella volverá?" - Leyaso le reclamó con una mirada incrédula pero el Saiyajin seguía tranquilo.

"Amigos, esa mujer no tenía malas intenciones, yo pude ver en sus ojos que ella tenía bondad y que ella no nos iba a dejar plantados. Estoy seguro que ella regresará a cumplir su promesa, quizás ella tuvo un ligero percance con las personas que tenía que hablar" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa y casi seguro de lo que decía, después de todo el Saiyajin si tenía razón, ya que el anillo del todo le mostraba una visión en su interior de que efectivamente esa chica rubia regresaba con ellos.

Sayo se sorprendió por las palabras que dijo Goku, ¿de verdad tenía una fe tan grande como para confiar en una mujerzuela de pechos de vaca?. No sabía si era gentil, o estúpido, ¿quizás estaba atraída por esos pechos?. Por su bien esperaba que no fuese por esa última suposición.

"Pues espero que tengas razón Goku, porque ya no tenemos dinero ni un techo para pasar la noche" - diji Leyaso con una mirada decaída.

"Ni modo, tenemos que dormir aquí afuera" - comentó Tatsumi mientras este se sentaba cerca de un puente, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron a lado suyo.

"Oigan chicos no se sientan tristes. De hecho, tengo algo para solucionar esto" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa y eso llamó la atención de los tres.

"¿Ah si, y cuál es esa solución Goku?" - preguntó Tatsumi interesado al igual que los demás. Y justo cuando el Saiyajin iba a decir algo, una carroza pasó cerca de ellos y se detuvo, de ahí salió una chica de cabello rubio que usaba un elegante vestido azul con blanco.

"¡Oigan, ¿están perdidos?. Si no tienen a donde dormir, ¿quieren dormir en mi casa?" - preguntó la chica con una linda mirada. Los tres aventureros se quedaron con caras de palo, ¿donde habían visto algo así?, que casualidad que dos personas de la capital eran así de amables, ¿verdad?.

Sin embargo, Goku al ver a esa nueva chica una extraña sensación le vino en su interior - _"No puede ser, esta chica... tiene una presencia negativa" -_ pensó el Saiyajin cuando analizó el ki de esa humana, por fuera parecía dulce pero por dentro, parecía que un demonio vivía en ella. Es la misma sensación que sintió cuando entró a la capital, ¿por qué había gente así?.

"Disculpa, no tenemos dinero" - comentó Tatsumi con voz desanimada.

"No estarían durmiendo aquí si lo tuvieran, ¿no es así?" - preguntó la chica con una pequeña risa, los tres seguían con caras de poker e iban a decir algo pero unos sujetos vestidos como guardias se acercaron a la rubia.

"La señorita Aria no puede ignorar a gente como ustedes, deberían aceptar su generosidad" - sugirió uno de los guardias y los quería incitar a que aceptaran.

"¿Que dicen?" - preguntó la chica conocido ahora como Aria.

Tatsumi, Leyaso y Sayo se vieron entre sí, no sabían si debían aceptar esa oferta o no ya que después de todo otra rubia les tomó el pelo y no querían repetir esa mala suerte de nuevo. Entonces Goku se les acercó a los chicos para sonreirles, eso quería decir que todo estaría seguro, bueno, el Saiyajin en realidad estaría al pendiente de lo que intentara hacer esa jovencita, pero por lo mientras sus amigos tenían que dormir en un buen techo.

Con la seguridad de Goku, Tatsumi decidió responder - "Bueno, supongo que es mejor que dormir afuera" - y así finalmente aceptó la invitación de Aira.

"¡Entonces está decidido. Suban al carruaje!" - dijo Aria muy animada mientras ella y sus guardias se regresaban a su carruaje. Los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y se subieron al carruaje, Goku fue el último en subirse.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, el grupo había llegado a unos terrenos donde había una elegante gran mansión, los tres chicos estaban impresionados al ver la casa Aria, el Saiyajin no estaba impresionado, después de todo la casa de Bulma era más grande que esa mansión. Al llegar, Aria fue recibida por sus padres y ella les presentó a todos.

"¡Oh, Aria volvió a traer gente!" - dijo el padre de Aria quien era un hombre de mediana edad y que vestía un traje elegante color beige.

"Vaya, y son cuatro. Nunca hemos recibido a tanta gente" - dijo la madre de Aria que era una linda mujer de larga cabellera rubia y que vestía un vestido blanco. Y era cierto lo que dijo la mujer, esta era la primera vez que recibían a tantas personas en su mansión, anteriormente la mayor cantidad que tuvieron de residentes fueron dos personas, los padres de Aria estaban muy contentos por este acontecimiento, y más por lo que tenían pensado hacerles a sus invitados.

"¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad!" - dijo Tatsumi mientras se inclinaba de forma respetuosa, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo pero Goku, el estaba metido en sus pensamientos por algo raro que notó en este lugar.

 _"Puedo sentir la misma aura asesina de Aria en sus padres, ¿pero por qué tienen esa aura negativa?"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin muy seriamente, algo raro estaba pasando en este lugar pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

Por otro lados los tres jóvenes aldeanos estaban felices ya que después de toda su mala suerte al fin encontraron gente caritativa en la capital, o eso al menos eso creían los inocentes aventureros.

Entonces todos los presentes estuvieron bebiendo té mientras Tatsumi y sus amigos les hablaban acerca a Aria y a su familia acerca de su viaje y de sus sueños que planeaban hacer en la capital.

"Ya veo..." - decía el padre de Aria mientras sorbía algo de té para después volver a hablar - "Ustedes quieren obtener éxito militar y salvar a su pueblo"

"Si" - afirmaron los tres chicos.

"¿Y tú joven?" - el señor le preguntó a Goku quien estaba ahí parado con las manos en la nuca.

"Pues yo los sigo para ayudarlos a cumplir sus sueños y al mismo tiempo entrenarlos para que sean fuertes" - respondió Goku con simpleza, obviamente se abstuvo de contarles su historia, de donde veían y lo que era en verdad, no quería espantar a los habitantes de este mundo.

"Vaya, ¿así que eres un maestro?" - preguntó la madre de Aria con una linda sonrisa a lo que Goku asintió - _"Debí suponerlo y más por ese cuerpo bien formado que tiene. Quizás me divierta con él un rato antes de hacerle eso"_ \- pensó la madre de Aria con intenciones perversas hacia nuestro guerrero.

El padre de Aria dejó su taza en la mesa para decirles algo los chicos - "De todos modos, dentro de la capital imperial es pacífico. Sin embargo, éste país es rodeado por tres diferentes razas, podrían ser asignados para pelear en la frontera" - eso fue el consejo por parte del padre de Aria ya que estar en el ejercito no era cosa de niños, sus vidas podrían estar en juego.

"¡No importa, estamos preparados para eso!" - dijo Tatsumi con una mirada determinante, sus amigos asintieron por el comentario del espadachín.

El padre de Aria se sorprendió al oír eso - "Ya veo, ¡que impresionante espíritu. Así deberían ser los jóvenes!" - dijo él estando orgulloso de la juventud de ahora - "Muy bien, entonces hablaré con un conocido del ejercito y seguro que les asignarán en un buen puesto" - dijo el padre de Aria con una sonrisa y lo que dijo dejó contentos a los tres.

"¡¿En serio?, muchas gracias señor!" - Leyaso le dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"¿No es grandioso, Goku?. ¡Dentro de poco salvaremos nuestra aldea!" - dijo Sayo con un brillo en sus ojos ya que la suerte estaba de su lado.

"Si, muy bien por ustedes chicos. Pero eso si, yo estaré ahí para apoyarlos" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a las chicas, si, eso incluía a Aria y su madre. Sin embargo, el azabache no bajaría la guardia porque tenía mal presentimiento con todo esto

Y ya con el problema de la casa solucionado, los cuatro se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer, obviamente se les asignó cuartos por separado ya que la mansión era inmensa.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Goku y sus amigos habían amanecido bien gracias al hospedaje en la mansión de los padres de Aria, luego de desayunar, a los cuatro les asignaron una pequeña misión del cual era algo insignificante, nada más tenían que acompañar a Aria a la capital a traer algunas compras, nada más eso.

El grupo de aventureros se encontraba en las calles de la capital y se podía ver que todos estaban cargando cosas, Tatsumi, Leyaso y un par de guardias estaban cargando un montón de cajas y se podría decir que tenían problemas ya que eran demasiadas, Sayo solamente llevaba unas cuantas bolsas entre sus delicadas manos y por último, Goku estaba tirando de una gran carretilla donde habían muchas más cosas que había comprado Aria en las últimas horas, pero a diferencia de los demás hombres, el azabache no tenía ningún problema en cargar todo el peso extra, todo debido a su fuerza sobrehumana obviamente. Fue en ese momento cuando Aria les pidió que la esperaran ya que había encontrado otra tienda al que tenía que ir, ahí todos se tomaron un breve descanso.

"Sus compras son bastante intensas, ¿no lo crees?" - Tatsumi preguntó hacia nadie en específico mientras veía las enormes cajas de compras.

"¡Ya lo creo, amigo!" - contestó Leyaso mientras este estaba recargado en la carretilla mientras jadeaba del cansancio, el día era soleado despejado, eso quería decir que no les favorecía en sus condiciones actuales - _"¡Solo espero que el padre Aria cumpla su promesa porque no quiero ser burro de carga por el resto de mi vida!"_ \- pensó el chico que usaba el hacha con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Es tanto que es ridículo. No solo es la señorita, todas mujeres son así" - comentó uno de los guardias que estaba a su lado, los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, ¿de verdad las mujeres de la capital eran así compradoras compulsivas?, en la aldea no pasaban este tipo de cosas, y eso es porque no tenían mucho que vestir, como diría Sayo.

 _"Esto me recuerda las veces que iba de compras con Milk"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin mientras recordaba las veces que su difunta ex-esposa lo acompañaba a la ciudad y lo competitiva que era cuando veía algo que le gustaba. El suspiró en forma de nostalgia, de verdad la echaba de menos al igual que sus amigos.

"¿Pasa algo, Goku?" - preguntó Sayo ya que ella notó su suspiro y también su mirada melancólica.

"¿Eh?, no, no es nada Sayo. Solo estaba pensando" - respondió Goku con una leve risa y con algo de nervios.

 _"¿En qué estará pensando?"_ \- Sayo se preguntó mentalmente, ella estaba preocupada ya que normalmente veía el azabache con su sonrisa, pero desde anoche había estado actuando raro, ¿por qué será?. Quizás le de algo de tiempo para que le diga.

"De todos modos, chicos... Miren eso" - el guardia les hizo una seña a los cuatro y entonces todos fijaron su vista hacia el horizonte para ver una enorme muralla que tenía un gran castillo en la cima - "Por ahí, pueden ver en la distancia, el centro de la capital, el palacio"

"¡Es enorme!" - dijo Tatsumi impresionado al igual que Sayo y Leyaso ya que jamás pensaron que la capital fuese así de enorme, el Saiyajin lo veía sin ninguna impresión, ya había visitado hasta el palacio del mismo Zeno-sama - "¿Es ahí donde vive el gran emperador, aquel que puede cambiar un país?" - preguntó Tatsumi muy curioso.

"No, es un poco distinto a eso" - el guardia dio un vistazo para ver si no había nada y le pidió a los cuatro que se acercaran a él para decirles algo sumamente confidencial - "Hay un emperador, pero es solo un niño. El primer ministro controla al emperador desde las sombras" - lo que último que dijo el guardia dejó impactados a los jóvenes, hasta Goku se impresionó por oír eso.

"¡El minis-!" - Tatsumi iba a gritar pero el hombre inmediatamente le tapó la boca.

"¡Shhh, no digas nada sospechoso. Si alguien nos escucha, nos cortarán la cabeza!" - el guardia les advirtió con severidad, para su fortuna no había nadie del ejercito cerca de su posición, así que podrían seguir hablando, pero con precaución.

Ahí Leyaso tomó la palabra - "Entonces, nuestra aldea sufre de impuestos grandes porque..." - no pudo terminar su frase ya que el guardia habló.

"En la capital eso es aceptable"

Tatsumi y Leyaso apretaron los puños debido al enojo que sentían por la injusticia que hacía el gobierno a su humilde aldea, Sayo si bien estaba igual de molesta que sus amigos, ella estaba más preocupada ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba, su aldea pasaba por duros momentos y era cuestión de tiempo para que mueran de hambre, no podían permitir eso, si tan solo pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Goku por otro lado estaba muy serio ya que pudo deducir lo que sentían sus amigos, se sentían impotentes ya que ansiaban por ayudar a su gente que tantas esperanzas les depositaron. Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora estaba pensando en se emperador y en ese ministro que el guardia mencionó, ¿de verdad era tan mala persona como para estar hundiendo a su propio país?, ¿y por qué poner a un niño como emperador, que clase de gobierno era el que dominaba este mundo?. En su Tierra, el mundo era gobernado por un perro que era el rey del mundo y era alguien justo y honesto.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en algo, el rey que gobierna en el mundo de DB sería mejor gobernante que el ministro y el emperador de este mundo, ¿no lo creen?).**_

El Saiyajin fijó su vista hacia el enorme palacio y se dio cuenta de una detalle interesante, en ese lugar es donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de presencias negativas, ¿es ahí donde se encontraban todos los sujetos poderosos de este mundo?, solo había una manera de comprobarlo pero no era el momento.

Sin embargo, el guardia no había dejado de hablar - "Y ahí otros como esos por ahí..." - el señaló hacia una de las paredes donde había pegados varios carteles con la palabra _'Se busca'_.

"¿Night Ride?" - Tatsumi leyó algo de lo que decían los carteles.

"Son un grupo de asesinos que están aterrorizando a la capital imperial. Como el nombre sugiere, atacan a sus victimas en la noche. Normalmente atacan a ejecutivos de alto rango y a la clase alta de la capital. Alístense, por si acaso" - El guardia les advirtió uno de los peligros más grandes de la capital que era el grupo de Night Ride. Los tres jóvenes del campo asintieron ya que seguirían su consejo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pero todos sabemos que eso no es verdad, ellos en realidad son los héroes de esta historia).**_

Goku seguía viendo los carteles de Se busca, abajo de estos habían tres nombres y eran Najenda, Akame y Bulat, no sabía por qué pero al ver las imagenes de esas tres personas, les resultó familar, ¿pero por qué?. Y hablando de eso, ¿esos de Night Ride serán tan fuertes como tanto rumorean?, ya tendrá tiempo de averiguar todas sus respuestas.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, el guardia les preguntó algo más - "Oigan, ¿podrían hacer algo con eso?" - el les señaló hacia atrás y todos voltearon para ver a Aria acercándose alegremente pero atrás suyo había un par de guardias que tenían problemas con un enorme regalo envuelto, era la más grande de todas las compras.

Tatsumi y Leyaso estaban nerviosos porque esa cosa era enorme y probablemente no podrían cargarlo entre los dos, ni que decir de Sayo. Sin embargo, si había un hombre que podría con esa enorme caja.

"Yo lo haré" - Goku levantó la mano y todos los miraron confundidos .

"¿Goku, tu realmente podrás con eso, no necesitarás nuestra ayuda?" - preguntó Tatsumi algo incrédulo.

"Pues si, no le veo el problema. No se ve tan pesado" - declaró el azabache y todos se quedaron sin habla tras oír eso. Y para demostrarles que el Saiyajin decía la verdad, se acerco hacia donde estaban Aria y sus guardias, el tomó la caja con una sola mano y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos tras ver la fuerza sobre humana del Saiyajin - "¿Ven?, les dije que esto no era pesado" - Goku dijo con simpleza y con una leve risa. Era obvio que esto era pan comido para el azabache, si el pudo cargar algo tan pesado como el Kachinco (uno de los metales más duros del universo), esa caja era como la pluma de una ave.

Los hombres tenían las quijadas por los suelos y las chicas estaban viendo con admiración.

"¡Wow Goku, usted si que es fuerte!" - exclamó Aria con un brillo en sus ojos ya que nunca había visto a un hombre con semejante, ahí se dio cuenta de que esos músculos no eran solo de adorno - _"Ya estoy decida, le pediré a mi padre que contrate a Goku como mi guardaespaldas. Los demás no importan"_ \- pensó Aria con una marida maliciosa mientras veía de reojo a Tatsumi y a sus amigos, la chica ya ansiaba hacer lo que tenían pensado hacerles ella y su familia.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Mismo Día**

La noche nuevamente había llegado, Goku y sus amigos habían regresado a sus habitaciones para dormir ya que mañana harían más cosas para la familia de Aria antes de que estos fueran reclutados para el ejercito. Sin embargo, esta noche no iba a ser tranquila ya que cierto grupo de personas iban a poner fin al destino de Aria y sus padres, y obviamente eran por razones justificadas.

La madre de Aria se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en un corredor de la mansión mientras sostenía un diario, la mujer sonreía porque en realidad estaba ansiosa de hacer 'eso' con los nuevos invitados, bueno, excepto a Goku porque tenía otros planes con él - "Tal vez escriba en mi diario. No puedo parar con este hobby" - ella estaba a punto de escribir en su diario. Sin embargo, una misteriosa figura apareció por detrás de la mujer y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo fue mutilado a la mitad como si de un trozo de carne se tratase, en resumen, la mujer fue asesinada, ¿por quién?. Una chica de larga cabellera morada que usaba un vestido chino lila y usaba un par de lentes transparentes se posó detrás del cadáver de la madre de Aria mientras sujetaba unas enormes tijeras que estaban cubiertas de la sangre de su victima.

"Mis disculpas..." - eso fue lo único que dijo la misteriosa chica antes de retirarse de la mansión ya que su trabajo aún no había terminado.

* * *

Mientras Tanto...

Goku abrió los ojos ya que algo perturbó su descanso - _"Un ki acaba de desaparecer"_ \- el Saiyajin se levantó de su cama y salió por la puerta para ver que pasaba (el Saiyajin aun llevaba puesto de su dogi). Y entonces cuando salió, vio algo horrible, la madre de Aria estaba tendida muerta en el suelo partida a la mitad - "¿Pero quién hizo esto?" - se preguntó a si mismo con una mirada severa, y entonces su ki detecto varias presencias afuera de la mansión.

"¡Goku!" - el Saiyajin escuchó una voz detrás suyo, se dio cuenta de que eran Tatsumi, Leyaso y Sayo - "¿Tú también sentiste un escalofrío?" - preguntó el peli castaño con curiosidad ya que los tres se habían levantado cuando escucharon un ruido extraño.

"Pues parece que si. Miren esto chicos" - Goku les señaló el cadáver de la madre de Aria y los tres se quedaron impactados.

"¡Oh dios mío!" - Sayo se quedó paralizada del miedo ya que es la primera vez que veía tanta sangre, hasta casi se desmaya pero Leyaso la sujetó para que no cayera.

"¿Quién habrá hecho esta barbaridad?" - preguntó Leyaso con una mirada severa.

"Creo que ya se quién, o mejor dicho, quienes" - respondió Goku seriamente mientras veía de reojo la ventana del corredor. Los chicos voltearon a ver a donde Goku veía y se dieron cuenta de que habían hilos afuera de la mansión que eran cubiertos por la luz de la luna, y encima de esos hilos habían personas, eran un total de cinco: No se podían ver detenidamente sus aspectos por la oscuridad, pero a juzgar por las siluetas podían deducir que eran tres mujeres, una de cabello rosado con trenzas en ambos lados y que portaba un arma en sus manos, una de cabello de negros que portaba una especie de espada y la otra era de cabello rubio y que tenía algo así como orejas de gato. Las otras dos personas eran hombres; uno de pelo verde y que probablemente era el causante de traer esos hilos, y por último había un hombre que usaba una extraña armadura y que portaba una gran lanza.

Goku con su vista pudo ver con claridad a los sujetos que estaban allí afuera y se quedó serio ya que sintió todas sus presencias, sin duda alguna eran fuertes, sobrepasarían fácilmente el nivel humano, pero para Goku siendo un Saiyajin, ese nivel era insignificante, hasta sus amigos humanos (como Krillin, Tenshinhan, el Maestro Roshi, Chaoz o hasta el mismo Yamcha) podrían con ellos sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, al momento de ver a esas personas, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, lo mismo que pasó con Tatsumi y esa mujer rubia - _"No cabe duda, son ellos"_ \- pensó Goku ya que finalmente reconoció a las personas que murieron en la batalla de este mundo.

"¿Serán, los de Night Ride?" - preguntó Tatsumi recordando a los asesinos que les dijo el guardia en la tarde. Sus amigos estaban nerviosos ya que no pensaron que esos sujetos vendrían a esta humilde mansión que de seguro vinieron aquí para saquear el dinero.

"¡intrusos!" - Entonces los cuatro escucharon unas voces que provinieron de afuera, a lo lejos pudieron observar a tres guardias de la mansión corriendo mientras portaban sus espadas. En ese momento, la chica de cabello negro con ojos rojos y el sujeto con armadura saltaron para caer enfrente de los guardias, y entonces vieron que la chica desenfundó una espada y con un rápido movimiento asesinó a un guardia mientras que el sujeto de la armadura lo empaló con una gran lanza, el tercer guardia estaba asustado e iba a escapar, pero fue asesinado por un disparo certero en la cabeza, la responsable fue la chica de cabello rosado. Y así el grupo de Night Ride había hecho su debut y eso solo era el principio porque las cosas se iban a poner feas.

Tatsumi, Sayo y Leyaso estaban impactados por lo que acaban de ver, ellos retrocedieron un poco del miedo pero Goku seguía como si nada pero su mirada estaba cada vez más seria.

"¡L-los guardias han... muerto!" - tartamudeó Leyaso con las pupilas dilatadas, Sayo estaba de rodillas y apunto de llorar. En un principio pensaron que los de Night Ride eran temibles, pero al ver esto cambiaron de idea... ¡eran peligrosos!. Al menos eso era para los tres jovenes, ya que cierto pelinegro estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, al menos por el momento.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?, es probable que maten a todos!" - preguntó Tatsumi algo tenso.

"Muchachos, quiero que busquen a Aria y también busquen un refugio" - esas fueron las palabras de Goku quien seguía viendo la ventana. Sus amigos lo vieron con intriga.

"¿Qué dices Goku, que intentarás hacer amigo?" - le preguntó un confundido Tatsumi.

"Saldré afuera, y detendré a los de Night Ride. Pelearé contra todos ellos" - dijo el azabache aun dandoles la espalda. Lo que dijo dejó impactados a los jóvenes, ¿acaso había enloquecido?.

"¡¿Qué dices Goku?!, ¿Acaso no viste como esos tipos mataron a los guardias?!, ¡No hay manera de que puedas vencerlos tu solo!" - Leyaso le reclamó por la idea loca que tuvo su amigo, era un suicidio.

"Claro que lo vi, pero déjame decirte que eso... no fue nada" - respondió Goku con tranquilidad y era cierto lo que decía, después de todo ya conocía a asesinas más despiadados que los de Night Ride, como Freezer o el Sicario Hit.

Los chicos no podían creerse que a pesar de esta situación descabellada, Goku estaba tan relajado como si tuviera todo bajo control. Entonces Sayo se acercó al Saiyajin para tomar su mano.

"¡Goku por favor, no pelees con esos asesinos, es mejor huir cuanto antes. Si te pasara algo yo..." - Sayo no pudo terminar su frase ya que su corazón latió muy fuerte y es que simplemente la emoción no le permitió pensar en lo horrible que le podría suceder si luchaba. Pero lo que Sayo no entendía es que, las cosas no iban a suceder como ella creía.

En eso Goku volteó a ver a Sayo para sonreirle - "Sayo, te prometo que no me pasará nada. Esos sujetos no podrán contra mi porque soy más fuerte que ellos"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Simplemente lo se" - y tras decir eso, el azabache tomó la cabeza de la chica con sus manos para acariciar el sedoso cabello de Sayo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que nuevamente vio esa sonrisa tan encantadora que le hacía sentir segura. Tras pensarlo por un momento, Sayo finalmente dijo lo siguiente - "Está bien Goku, ve a luchar contra Night Ride. Pero prométeme regresa con vida por favor" - esa fue su petición que se lo pidió con todo corazón.

"Te lo prometo. Ahora vayan a buscar a Aria y esperen a que regrese, ¿si?. Puedo sentir que Aria está moviendo hacia afuera de la mansión así que vayan allí" - dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa, los tres jóvenes asintieron y decidieron obedecer a su futuro mentor, tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron afuera de la mansión, no sin antes desearle suerte en su combate. Y ya con todo solucionado, el Saiyajin fijó su vista otra vez hacia la ventana solo para ver que los guardias estaban siendo asesinados por Night Ride - "Bien, ahora a resolver esto" - y sin más tiempo que perder, Goku desapareció de la mansión para salir al campo de batalla.

* * *

Mientras Tanto...

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Les aviso dee ante mano que el padre de Aria también fue asesinado como en la historia original, a manos de Leone).**_

Afuera de la mansión se estaba llevando una masacre, los guardias estaban siendo derrotados y/o asesinados por parte de los miembros de Night Ride.

"Vaya, estos guardias no aguantan nada" - comentó la chica de cabello rosado de forma aburrida luego de haberle disparado a uno con su rifle.

"Es cierto Mine, este trabajo fue sencillo" - comentó el chico peli verde con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus hilos. A su lado estaba la chica peli purpura que asesinó a la madre de Aria y ella se limitó a asentir mientras guardaba sus grandes tijeras.

"Ya cumplimos nuestra parte, hay que reunirnos con Akame y Leone para volver a la base" - dijo el hombre que llevaba la armadura mientras sus compañeros asentían. Sin embargo, antes de que se fueron, sintieron una presión de aire que los detuvo casi por completo.

"¿S-sintieron esa presión?" - preguntó el chico peli verde algo tenso, las chicas por desgracia asintieron ya que también sintieron ese escalofrío. Incluso el hombre de la armadura que parecía ser el mayor del equipo sintió como si la atmosfera hubiese cambiado en un segundo.

"¿Quién o qué causó esta presión?" - se preguntó a sí mismo el hombre con armadura.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" - su respuesta llegó cuando escuchó una voz, una voz masculina para ser preciso y a juzgar por su tono de voz, era muy madura. Entonces las cuatro personas voltearon atrás solo para ver a cierto azabache de traje azul. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver a Goku.

 _"¿Fue el quien causó esa presión?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo el hombre que usaba la lanza y estaba algo intrigado. A simple vista parecía un hombre sin importancia y con el estilo de cabello más raro que jamás había visto, pero entonces cuando el hombre vio su mirada, ahí cuando lo vio de otra perspectiva, su mirada era tan penetrante, como si tuviera una voluntad y una valentía muy superior a cualquiera, que hasta pondría nervioso a los asesinos, como a ellos por ejemplo - _"No sé por qué, pero este hombre, me da mala espina"_ \- pensó el hombre con una gota de sudor frío que no se podía ver para todos.

"Hmm, es solo un chico. Gran cosa" - dijo la chica con el cabello de chicle y con una mirada arrogante mientras veía la apariencia del Saiyajin - _"Aunque admito que no luce nada mal"_ \- pensó eso con una sonrisa cuando le vio los músculos expuestos. La chica peli purpura a su lado no dijo nada al respecto, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar dejar de ver a Goku.

"Je, seguro que este chico está perdido o algo así" - comentó el chico peli verde con una arrogancia similar a la pelirrosada, así que para confirmar su suposición se dirigió al Saiyajin - "¡Oye chico, este lugar es peligroso, ¿por qué no mejor regresar de donde viniste?" - le preguntó con las manos en la nuca tratano de intimidar al azabache, pero lo que el tonto no sabía es que estaba siendo arrogante con la persona equivocada.

"¿Me pueden decir por qué asesinaron a todas estas personas?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada seria. La pregunta dejó perplejos a los cuatro presentes, ¿entonces este chico de cabello extraño no andaba por aquí por pura casualidad?, ¿el los vio cuando estos hacían su acto de asesinato?, si la respuesta era un si, entonces los de Night Ride no tenían otra opción, tenían que hacerle lo mismo que a los guardias, tenían que evitar testigos para que no los delatara con el imperio.

"¿Entonces nos viste asesinar a toda esta gente?. Lastima par ti ya que será lo último que verás" - declaró la chica mientras sujetaba una extraña arma que parecía un rifle y lo apuntó hacia Goku - "Aunque seas un chico lindo, no podemos dejar testigos. Así qué... Adios" - declaró con una sonrisa sádica.

Pero entonces el hombre que usaba armadura levantó la mano . "¡Espera Mine!" - pero ya era tarde, la chica de nombre Mine ya había disparado su arma que en lugar de disparar balas convencionales, este disparó una especie de rayo de luz.

Goku notó inmediatamente que el arma compartía el poder con el de la chica de coletas, eso lo intrigó ya que jamás había visto algo así. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que la energía ya estaba cerca suyo. Así que lo único que hizo fue desviar el disparo de Mine con una sola mano.

"¡¿Qué?!" - ese fue el grito que dejó ir Mine que se quedó en shock ya que su disparo fue desviado con una mano, sin ninguna arma, ni escudos, ni siquiera con una teigu, ¡con una sola mano desnuda!.

"¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" - preguntó el chico peli verde en el mismo estado ya que no esperaba este resultado. Jamás había visto que alguien se deshiciera del disparo certero de Mine.

"Imposible..." - La chica peli purpura con lentes murmuró con los ojos abiertos por el mismo motivo. Después de todo ese chico no era tan ordinario como creyeron.

 _"Lo sabía, este chico no es normal"_ \- pensó el hombre de la armadura con una mirada seria ya que nadie en este mundo podría detener el ataque de una teigu así sin esfuerzo. Se preguntaba que es lo que era Goku.

"Te advierto que no me derrotarás con ese ataque tan simple" - comentó Goku aun con su tranquilidad, aun si se hubiera dejado atacar, el disparo no lo hubiera matado. Lo que dijo no dejó contenta Mine ya que es la primera que alguien le habla así, si alguien se ponía listo con ella, esa persona no vivía para contarlo.

"¡No te creas mucho chico, solo tuviste mucha suerte. Ahora si te mataré en el siguiente tiro!" - exclamó Mine molesta mientras volvía a dispararle a Goku, pero esta vez comenzó a disparar como una ametralladora, y al igual que en e laso anterior, el Saiyajin solo desviaba los disparos con la misma mano que usó, y su mano se movía a una velocidad tan grande, que parecía que tuviera muchas manos. Mine dejó de disparar por un segundo ya que luego varios disparar en vano, ella comenzó a jadear del cansancio, la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que estaba en aprietos, nadie nunca se había resistido de esa manera tan sencilla, simplemente eso era inaudito, ¿cómo es que ese chico podía deshacerse de los ataques de su teigu?, ¿acaso él la podrá matar así sin más?.

Pero para su suerte aun tenía un az bajo la manga, su teigu tenía una técnica especial que se activaba si su vida estaba en riesgo, así con los nervios que sentía, transfirió su poder a su teigu y apuntó nuevamente hacia Goku - "¡No hay manera de que puedas resistir esto!" - exclamó Mine con desesperación mientras una esfera de energía naranja se formaba en el cañón de la teigu - "¡Muere!" - ese fue el grito de guerra de Mine para después disparar su mejor técnica, una gran ola de energía salió disparada hacia donde estaba Goku, pero este no estaba inmutado a pesar de que sentía el enorme poder de la teigu de Mine. Así que para comprobar que tan fuerte era, se dejó atacar y a ver que pasaba después.

 ***Booooooooom!*** \- una enorme explosión se produjo justo en la posición del Saiyajin. Una gran cortina de humo se produjo ya que la explosión fue inmensa.

Mine estaba jadeando pero se le podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras decía lo siguiente - "¿Qué te pareció eso, baka?. ¡Seguro que eso demasiado para tí, pero tu te lo buscaste!" - ella no podía sentirse más victoriosa en ese momento, o eso ella creía.

"Vaya Mine, fue un poco brusco. Pero pudiste vencer a ese sujeto que por poco nos iba asustar. Pero el se lo ganó, nadie que no tenga una teigu puede vencer a alguien que si lo tenga. Pero si que estuviste más molesta que nunca, ¿eh, Mine?" - preguntó el chico peli verde con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Callate Lubbock, al menos ya terminó!" - exclamó la chica de las coletas con molestia.

"¡Bueno bueno, ya, perdón!" - el chico ahora conocido como Lubbock alzó las manos para evitar la ira de la chica Tsundere.

Por otro lado, la chica peli purpura se había quedado viendo donde se estaba la nube de humo donde antes estaba Goku, la chica por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir lastima, ya que al igual que Mine, ella consideró al Saiyajin como alguien atractivo pero era una pena, era necesario para la misión. Ella dio un vistazo a su otro compañero que también seguía viendo el humo - "¿Bulat, pasa algo?" - la chica preguntó a su compañero que ahora se llamaba Bulat.

"Sheele... esto no ha terminado" - comentó Bulat con una mirada seria, lo que dijo llamó la atención de sus amigos.

"¿Qué, de que hablas Bulat?" - preguntó Lubbock con algo de intriga, ¿que era eso de, no ha terminado?.

"Ese sujeto... sigue vivo" - declaró el hombre blindado con una mirada tensa. El había usado la visión de su teigu para ver dentro del humo y se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

"¡N-no eso no puede ser, el recibió mi ataque. Es imposible que sobreviva!" - exclamó Mine volviendo a ponerse nerviosa.

"Miren allí" - Bulat les señaló con su lanza hacia el humo que ya comenzaba a disiparse. A los pocos segundos se podía ver la silueta de alguien muy familiar. Y efectivamente pasó lo peor para los de Night Ride, Goku estaba vivo y no solo eso, estaba completamente ileso.

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron en silencio ya que no sabían ni que decir pero si estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, ¡ese chico era muy poderoso!. ¿Cómo diablos alguien podría aguantar el ataque directo de una teigu como la de Mine?. No cabía duda, ese hombre era anormal, no sabían por qué ni cómo, pero ya comenzaba asustarlos.

"¿C-cómo es que estás vivo?" - preguntó Lubbock algo nervioso mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

"Porque ese ataque fue muy debil para mi cuerpo. Les dije claramente que no podrían derrotarme con técnicas simples" - explicó Goku mientras se quitaba el polvo que consiguió por la explosión, quizás el ataque no lo dañó en lo absoluto, pero si que le ensució su preciado dogi. Ante tal declaración, los de Night Ride se quedaron en blanco porque nunca habían conocido a alguien como Goku, y tenían un mal presentimiento ante todo esto - "Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando. Así que los derrotaré" - dijo el azabache mientras este concentraba su ki, un aura de color blanca rodeó el cuerpo del Saiyajin, y al hacer eso provocó una enorme presión en el aira que sacudió todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Los de Night Ride sintieron esa enorme presión, de nuevo, y ahora si que se afectaron, la presión fue tanta que los cuatro fueron mandados a volar un poco lejos de la posición de Goku, tres de los asesinos quedaron estampados contra los árboles y el único que apenas pudo resistir fue Bulat quien solamente se arrastró a varios metros dejando un rastro de tierra en el proceso, si no fuera por su teigu, hubiese recibido lo mismo que sus amigo.

 _"¡¿Qué es este poder, y por qué es tan monstruoso?!"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo Bulat con estupefacción ya que es la primera vez que alguien lo hacía temblar del miedo. Entonces vio como Goku se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba y seguía con esa mirada tan penetrante - "No tengo opción, tengo que luchar aunque me cueste la vida" - pensó Bulat con una mirada determinante y dispuesto a luchar contra el Saiyajin. Eso sería valentía si fuera hacia otra persona, pero estamos hablando del guerrero más fuerte del universo 7, así que iba a ser el peor error de su vida.

"¿Al parecer no se van rendir?. Lastima por ustedes" - comentó Goku mientras hacía una pose de pela, Bulat simplemente sujetó su lanza con firmeza ya estando listo para el combate. Un silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera ya que la situación era de alta tensión, cualquier error podría salir caro.

Y justo cuando iban a comenzar la pelea, Goku sintió algo - _"Los chicos, están en problemas"_ \- pensó Goku seriamente mientras veía hacia cierta dirección y estaba en lo cierto, podía sentir a Tatsumi, Leyaso y Sayo cerca de una presencia más fuerte que el de los cuatro que acaba de enfrentar, sin mencionar que había otra presencia fuerte que se acercaba a ellos - _"Tengo que ayudarlos"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin seriamente.

"¿Oye, que te pasa?. ¿No vas a luchar?" - preguntó Bulat algo confuso por la actitud de su oponente. Entonces el azabache volteó a verlo para decirle lo siguiente.

"Lo siento pero tendré que posponer esta lucha. Mis amigos están en problemas, te recomiendo que te lleves a tus amigos y no vuelvan a molestar" - fue lo último que dijo el guerrero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Bulat en un santiamén.

 _"¡Que velocidad!" -_ El hombre de la armadura se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la velocidad sobrehumana de Goku, ni siquiera Akame era así de rápida. ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto pudo poner en aprietos a cuatro miembros de Night Ride sin ningún problema?. Sea cual sea la respuesta solo había una conclusión, ese sujeto no era de este mundo, al menos eso suponía Bulat - _"Solo espero que Akame y Leone puedan detenerlo"_ \- el pensó en sus otras dos amigas que era la chica de pelo negro que usaba espada y en cierta rubia de pechos grandes que era experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas eran las más fuertes del equipo y casi nadie podía contra ellas, ¿pero ellas serían suficientes para detener a Goku?. La realidad es que era un no, ya que ni ellas dos juntas con sus teigus podrían vencer al Saiyajin, pero eso no lo sabían los que vivían en este mundo.

Bulat entonces fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos quienes estaban algo lastimados tras haber recibido la expulsión de ki, y eso que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de golpearlos físicamente, así que pudieron haber recibido algo peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Tatsumi y los otros, ellos se habían reunido con Aria y un guardia y estaban a punto de refugiarse en un deposito, pero antes de que lo hicieran, cierta chica de ojos de rubí había aparecido para interceptarlos, Tatsumi y Leyaso intentaron luchar contra ella pero la chica con una gran velocidad fácilmente los pasó de largo, lo mismo hizo con Sayo quien ni siquier tuvo tiempo de sacar su arco y flechas, el guardia intentó matarla con un arma de fuego pero la velocidad de la espadachín era demasiada para esas balas, así con un solo tajo asesinó al guardia y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Aria. La chica rubia lloró ya que su fin era inminente, los chicos cerraron los ojos ya que no querían ver algo tan cruel. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado.

 ***Clink!*** \- ese fue el sonido de la espada que hizo contacto que algo que no era la piel de Aria. La chica de ojos rojos se sorprendió por lo que estaba presenciando, un hombre de cabellos alborotados había aparecido sin previo aviso y pudo detener su teigu (espada), con solamente estirar su brazo, eso la dejó más sorprendida ya que nadie podía sobrevivir al primer ataque de su teigu, y más por la maldición que esta poseía.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la persona que acaba de salvar a Aria.

"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó la chica mientras intentaba forcejear a la persona que la estaba reteniendo.

"Soy Son Goku" - respondió este aun con la espada entre su brazo.

"No eres mi objetivo, no interfieras" - dijo la chica peli negra sin emoción alguna.

"No me importa, no dejaré que la lastimes" - y en ese momento, Goku alzó su mano libre y lo puso cerca del abdomen de la chica. Akame notó eso e inmediatamente por instinto apartó su espada y dio un salto para atrás. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella creía haberse salvado de un posible, ella fue empujada más hacia atrás ysalió volando, pero para su fortuna pudo frenar la caída con su espada.

 _"Ni siquiera me tocó, ¿y me empujó lejos? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" -_ se preguntó Akame a si misma con algo de confusión ya que jamás había visto ese ataque, ni siquiera vio como la atacó, lo único que pudo ver fue como un impulso de viento se acercó a su abdomen.

"No eres la oponente indicada para pelear conmigo. Así que te recomiendo te vayas con tus amigos de este lugar" - Goku le recomendó a la asesina con mirada estoica que de alguna manera le recordó a Hit, el también era asesino y el más poderoso que conocía de los 12 universos. Y eso no era todo, el Saiyajin reconoció a la chica que vio en el portal de este universo, lo mismo pasó con los otros miembros de Night Ride.

"Me niego" - Akame hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Goku y nuevamente se lanzó al combate. Ella comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad e intentó confundir a su oponente que no era su objetivo para matarlo ahora si de una sola estocada. Pero a pesar de eso, Goku no se movía ni tampoco reaccionaba ante la velocidad de Akame, y eso era porque para Goku parecía estar viendo los movimientos de la asesina como si estuviese en cámara lenta, eso quería decir que podía prevenir sus movimientos sin ningún problema.

Los chicos estaban confundidos ya que Goku no hacía y parecía que la asesina de Night Ride lo iba a matar.

"¡Goku!" - gritaron Tatsumi, Sayo y Leyaso preocupados, el mencionado volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes lo llamaron.

"Eliminar" - Akame vio la oportunidad ya que su oponente se distrajo, sostuvo su teigu y estaba a punto de cortar al Saiyajin. Sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado otra vez, justo cuando creyó haber acertado en su ataque, su espada atravesó su cuerpo pero sin dejar nada de sangre, en su lugar solo había una imagen residual - "¿Qué?" - Akame se quedó en shock ya que de alguna manera había fallado, su oponente se hizo completamente intangible y no recibió el ataque de su espada, y ahora el hombre de pelos puntiagudos se desvaneció de la vista de todos - "¿A donde se fue?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de buscar a Goku. Tatsumi y los demás hacían lo mismo ya que tampoco podían creer lo que acaban de ver.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó una voz masculina que vino justo detrás de la oreja de Akame. La chica de ojos rojos tuvo una gota de sudor frío porque de alguna manera se llevó un susto como nunca antes había sentido, ella volteó lentamente para verificar lo peor y así pasó, justo en frente de ella había un par de ojos color onix que le veían hasta el alma como si fuese un libro abierto.

Ella inmediatamente se apartó del Saiyajin y lo apuntó nuevamente con su teigu para preguntar lo siguiente - "¿Cómo sobreviviste a mis ataques?"

"Ya te lo dije, no eres la oponente indicada para mi, tu espada no puede hacerme nada. Tus movimientos son bastante predecibles, puedo adivinar hacia donde irás" - Goku le dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de superioridad. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de las enormes habilidades de Goku ya que fÁcilmente estaba dominando la batalle ante una asesina profesional, incluso cierta chica rubia tetona pudo presenciar un poco de la batalla y se sorprendió que alguien le daba problemas a Akame. Fue en ese momento en que la mujer reconoció a Goku junto con sus amigos y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

Akame de alguna manera se molestó por comentario, cosa inusual ya que desde hace tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir tan impotente, y este hombre de nombre Son Goku, estaba siendo superior a todas sus habilidades y hasta mostraba técnicas que jamás había visto en alguien. Entonces supo que era el momento de ponerse seria, justo cuando iba a volver a atacar, una mano peluda sujetó su cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó Akame viendo a la persona detrás de ella y era nada y nada menos que Leone, en su forma felina.

"Aun tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto kame?. Les debo un favor a estos chicos, creo que se los pagaré" - dijo Leone con serenidad mientras veía al Saiyajin - "Hola de nuevo, guapo" - le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño encantador.

Goku entonces reconoció a la chica que él y sus amigos conocieron en la capital, incluso esa manera de hablar. se le hizo familiar.

"¡Oye, tu eres la de los pechos de hace rato!" - exclamó Tatsumi mientras la señalaba con el dedo, era la misma que les robó el dinero.

"¡Así es, la dama hermosa!" - Leone dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues es verdad, eres la misma mujer de antes pero, te ves un poco diferente, ¿que te pasó?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada inocente cambiando la seriedad que tenía hace un minuto.

"Eres muy astuto guapo, Se podría decir que... me transformé" - respondió Leone con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su esbelta figura que cambió por su teigu que le hacía parecer una gata. El Saiyajin se quedó confundido por la actitud de la rubia, pero obviamente pudo notar el cambió en su poder de pelea, ahora más fuerte que al principio. Pero dejado ese tema a un lado, Goku decidió ir al fondo del asunto.

"Oye, ¿me podrían decir por qué vinieron a atacar a Aria, a su familiar y a esta gente inocente?" - preguntó con una mirada seria.

Leone se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del Saiyajin pero decidió responder de todos modos - "Dijiste algo sobre matar a los inocentes, ¿no es así?. ¿Serás capaz de decir lo mismo después de ver esto?" - ella le preguntó con una mirada seria mientras veía el deposito que estaba detrás de Aria, la chica se puso nerviosa ya que ya habían descubierto su secreto familiar, ella quiso detenerla pero Leone de un rápido movimiento rompió la puerta dejando expuesto lo que había allí dentro -"Echen un vistazo, este es el lado oscuro de la capital" - Lo siguiente que vieron Goku y sus amigos no fue para nada bonito, dentro del deposito había una cámara de torturas, cientos de cuerpos estaban colgados en cadenas, tanto cuerpos y hombres como de mujeres estaban ahí colgados con un aspecto deplorable, parecía como si hubiesen sido torturados sin piedad.

"¿Q-qué demonios es esto?" - preguntó Tatsumi con una mirada de horror, Leyaso hacía su intento de no vomitar por ver tanta masacre, y Sayo estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero para su fortuna Goku la sujetó y lo aferró a su pecho para que no viera esta carnicería.

 _"¿Así que esto es lo que ocultaba Aria y su familia? No puedo creer que hicieran esta barbaridad"_ \- pensó Goku con una mirada que mostraba su frialdad, y es que no podía creer la cantidad de gente que veía dentro de este lugar, pero la realidad era más clara que el agua.

"Ellos atraen a la gente con palabras bonitas, son torturadas y juegan con ellos hasta que estén muertos. Esto es lo que es la casa en realidad" - explicaba Leone seriamente con los brazos, ella y su equipo de Night Ride vinieron precisamente aquí para poner fin a los crueles actos de la familia de Aria.

Tatsumi y sus amigos no se podían creer todo esto, ¿toda esta gente fue torturada por la gente que los recogió en la calle?, ¿es lo mismo que iban a recibir en este lugar?. Gracias a kami-sama eso no sucedió pero eso no quitaba el daño que ya hicieron. Aria ya en aprietos, ella iba a escapar pero fue detenida por Leone.

"Alto ahí, ¿no estás pidiendo demasiado, intentando escapar así como así?" - preguntó la mujer gata con una mirada asesina que hizo que la chica tragara su saliva.

"¿La gente de esta hizo esto?" - preguntó Goku sin voltear a verla y Leone asintió de afirmación y le contó que hasta los guardias también sabían de esto, Aria intentó negarse e intentó convencer a Goku y a sus amigos de que todo era mentira, pero las pruebas eran contundentes y era más que culpable, era inútil mentir. El azabache no dijo nada y comenzó a apretar los puños, se podían ver gotas de sangre salir de sus manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para las asesinas.

"Ugghh" - se escuchó el murmullo de una voz masculina, todos voltearon a ver a un chico que estaba retenido en una de las celdas y este mismo vio a todos - "¡Oigan ustedes, aléjense de estas personas. Esa chica nos invit mi hermana. Y después de que comiéramos, perdimos la consciencia... y cuando despertamos, estábamos aquí" - el joven exclamó mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "¡Esa chica, torturó a mi hermana hasta la muerte!" - dijo este mientras señalaba uno de los cientos de cuerpos que estaban colgados, y efectivamente tenía razón, había una chica que estaba con el cuerpo destruido, no tan literalmente pero si estaba en un estado deplorable ya que cuerpo tenía marcas de sangre por doquier. El chico ya no pudo decir más ya que comenzó a escupir sangre y falleció a los pocos segundos, por las palabras de Akame, dijo que eso fue por culpa de la madre de Aria ya que ella drogaba a sus victimas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Aquí se supone que debían estar Sayo y Leyaso, pero ya saben que por la aparición de Goku, eso no fue posible, así que simplemente los reemplacé con personajes random).**_

Los chicos estaban cada vez más impactados por lo que veían y parecían que iban a perder la razón por ver tanta muerte, el Saiyajin por otro lado, estaba que su paciencia se iba a agotar.

Aria no aguantó más y se liberó del agarre de Leone - "¡¿Y que hay con eso?. Todos ustedes no son más que unos pueblerinos sin valor alguno. Son lo mismo que el ganado. Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?!" - exclamaba Aria con una mirada psicópata - "¡Y esa mujer, es igual a tí, Sayo!" - Aria señaló a la mencionada con su dedo de forma amenazante.

"¿Y yo que te hice?" - preguntó Sayo más asustada que confundida ya que no sabía el por qué la odiaba tanto.

"¡A pesar de que eres una chica de ganado, tienes un cabello liso. ¿Cómo puedes tener un mejor cabello que el mío?, con todo lo que tengo que luchar con mi cabello rebelde. Me iba a asegurar de que sufrieras para que perdieras esa belleza!" - Aria estaba más que demente ya que por una razón estúpida, iba a torturar a la pobre de Sayo solo por ser una chica bonita.

La pelinegra estaba en shock porque alguien iba a torturarla, ¿pero por qué?, si ella nunca se ha llevado con nadie, hasta iba a considerar a Aria como una amiga, pero ahora cambió de opinión, no podía creer que existía gente así. Ella no lo aguantó más y se puso llorar en el pecho de Goku, sus amigos Tatsumi y Leyaso estaban furiosos ya que alguien había hecho llorar a Sayo.

"Una familia de sádicos, disfrazados como buenos samaritanos. Lo siento por meterme en tu camino" - decía Leone con una mirada fría, Akame desenfundó su teigu mientras decía su clásica palabra eliminar, estaban a punto de asesinar a Aria, pero Goku intervino.

"Esperen"

"No me digas, ¿que aun piensas defenderla?" - preguntó Leone con una mirada incrédula pero el Saiyajin negó con la cabeza y entonces volteó solo para dar la cara. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, un aura color amarillo xñcomenzó a rodear su cuerpo, los presentes no entendían que le estaba pasando al Saiyajin y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Goku alzó su visto solo para mostrar un par de ojos color esmeralda, así es, Goku había activado el Súper Saiyajin, aunque no del todo ya que su cabello cambiaba entre negero y amarillo.

Todos los presentes se asustaron por la penetrante mirada que tenía Goku en ese momento, ¿que le había pasado?, por qué sus ojos habían cambiado de color así de repente. Sea cual sea la respuesta solo tenían un pensamiento en común, el Saiyajin daba miedo.

 _"¿Qué le pasa a este chico?. ¿Qué le pasó a sus ojos?"_ \- pensaba Akame con una mirada de asombro, y entonces sintió que sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle en el equilibrio ya que de un momento para otro la atmósfera había cambiado y se sentía más pesada.

 _"¿Por qué estoy temblando?"_ \- un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de Leone ya que sentía igual que su amiga, no sabía por qué pero hasta con su teigu sentía miedo.

(1)

 **"Tú..."** \- Goku levantó su dedo y le apuntó hacia una asustada Aria quien se cayó de rodillas - **"Tu familia ha causado mucho sufrimiento y muerte a gente inocente que no se lo merecía y eso no se los puedo perdonar"** \- decía el Dios Saiyajin con una voz que mostraba imponencia, como si ya no fuese el inocente Goku de hace unos minutos. Entonces levantó su brazo para crear una esfera de ki de color amarilla.

Aria estaba más que muerta de miedo y estaba llorando - "¡No, por favor no me mates. Te lo ruego por favor!"

 **"¿Acaso esa gente imocente no les dijeron lo mismo cuando los torturaban? ¿Acaso tuvieron piedad de ellos?"** \- preguntó el Saiyajin con una mirada fría mientras seguía con su ki activo, Parecía que el Saiyajin podría poner fin la vida de Aria, sin embargo, el Saiyajin tenía otros planes.

"¡No por favor no, perdoname. Yo no quise hacer eso, en serio, mis padres me obligaron a seguir su trabajo porque no tenía opción, ellos me iban a matar si no les seguía sus costumbres. Me arrepiento de haber torturado esa gente y prometo no volver a hacer maldades. Solo te pide que me perdones, Goku" - haría dijo estando de rodillas y juntando sus manos en señal de suplica.

Todos los presentes escucharon las suplicas de Aria, realmente parecía arrepentida por sus actos, pero Akame y Leone tenían sus dudas porque dudaban que esa chica podría cambiar y cumplir sus promesas, por ellas, simplemente la matarían y ya, pero en esta ocasión, esa decisión le corresponde al hombre que estaba apuntando con la mano..

El Saiyajin seguía mirando fijamente a la chica rubia y notó su arrepentimiento y su deseo de cambiar, pero solo para estar seguro - "¿Lo prometes?. ¿Juras por tu propia vida que no volverás a matar gente?" - le preguntó seriamente.

"¡S-si, lo prometo!" - respondió Aria de inmediato porque vio una mínima esperanza de vida.

"Bien" - en ese momento Goku despareció su esfera de ki - "Entoces quiero que entierres los cuerpos de toda esta gente, para que al menos descancen en paz, y luego haz algo para enmendar tus errores, ayuda a la gente. Y más te vale que lo cumplas porque regresaré aquí algún día, y si no cumples todo lo que te he dicho, desaparecerás de la existencia ¿oiste bien, Aria?" - preguntó Goku dándole su última oportunidad. Aria asintió con miedo pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, ella entonces se levantó para irse a su casa y buscar todo lo necesario para enterrar aa los que fueron sus víctimas (y de paso también a sus padres).

Los chicos incluyendo a las asesinas de Night Ride estaban impresionados por la escena anterior, ya que Goku de una manera increíble le perdonó la vida a la sádica de Aria, nunca habían visto una generosidad y una bondad tan grande como la de Goku, solamente un ángel podría ser capaz de perdonae al más cruel de este mundo. Por un lado los chicos estaban aliviados de que si futuro mentor era alguien de corazón puro.

Goku liberó un suspiro y vio a sus amigos que estaban aun asombrados, por razones obvias, así que para calmarlos, decidió sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

"Oigan tranquilos, ya pasó todo. Ya no estoy enojado" - dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa simplona, cosa que dejó perplejos a todos. Simplemente no entendían la vida extraña pero interesante actitud de Goku.

Entonces Akame fue la primera en hablar - "¿Por qué dejaste ir a esa chica?. Ella podría escapar y hacer de las suyas" - la chica de ojos cuestionó la decisión del azabache ya qque eso podría suceder en un futuro.

Pero Goku simplemente sonrió para decir lo siguiente - "Te equivocas, yo sé que Aria cumplirá su palabra y no porque la amenacé, sino porque ella realmente valora su vida, no como otros. No todo se resuelve con matar gente, todos pueden cambiar porque tienen una pizca de esperanza en sus corazones" - Goku dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía el cielo nocturno, con la luna y estrellas presentes. Entonces recordó a todos villanos que derrotó y los mismos que cambiaron de idealesideales; como Piccoro, Vegeta, Buu, entre otros.

Los presentes se quedaron maravillados con el discurso conmovedor del azabache, y sobre todo cuando dijo eso de la esperanza, de algo si estaban de acuerdo y es que la esperanza es lo que losda motivos para luchar. Sobre todo cierta chica de ojos ya que ella tenía esperanzas hacia cierta persona que formaba parte de su vida.

En ese momento, Akame volvió a hablar - "¿Goku, quién eres, por qué eres tan fuerte? Una persona ordinaria no podría hacer nada de lo que tu acabas de hacer" - preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

El solamente se rascó la cabeza mientras veía a la oji roja - "Tu nombre es Akame, ¿cierto?" - preguntó el azabache ya que recordó que Leone dijo su nombre anteriormente, la chica asintió de afirmación - "Bueno, tengo una historia muy larga y no se si tengan tiempo para escucharla"

"¿Y por qué no mejor nos lo cuentas en la base?" - preguntó Leone con una sonrisa a lo que todos la miraron confundidos - "Nuestra casa está fuera de personal y no estaría tener algo de refuerzos, en especial a Goku, sería un desperdicio si lo dejamos solo por ahí o que lo encuentren los de la capital, ¿no lo crees Akame?" - preguntó la mujer gata con una sonrisa juguetona y la chica estoica asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente sería mala idea si Goku no estuviera en su equipo ya que es justamente lo que buscaban - "¿Qué dices, guapo?. No quieren ser de Night Ride?, con tu poder podemos acabar con chicos malos como los que mataste hoy" - Leone le preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Goku la miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír - "Claro Leone, seré parte de su equipo. Claro, si ellos también vienen conmigo" - dijo el mientras apuntaba a sus Tatsumi, Sayo y Leyaso.

"Oh, pero claro que pueden venir. Después de todo les prometí que formarían parte de un ejercito, ¿no?" - dijo la chica rubia tetona con una voz burlona.

"Entonces hay que regresar con los demás" - sugirió Akame mientras enfundaba su teigu para después caminar en otra dirección

"Vamos chicos, hay que seguirlos" - Goku les dijo a sus jóvenes amigos quienes aun seguían confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¡¿Espera Goku, estás seguro de que debemos confiar en ellas?!" - preguntó Tatsumi algo inseguro de si ser de Night Ride.

"Pues claro que si, puede que sean asesinas, pero se ven confiables" - respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa y lo que dijo dejó sorprendidas a las de Night Ride. ¿Realmente el confiaba en ellos, así sin cononocerlas a fondo?, no sabían por qué pero sentían que sus mejllas se calentaban por la actitud extraña de Goku.

En ese momento, habían llegado el resto de Night Ride y se sorprendieron de ver al azabache.

"¡Akame, Leone, detrás de ustedes!" - exclamó Bulat quien se puso en guardia, Mine, Sheele y Lubbock también se pusieron en guardia.

"¿Hmm? ¿Que les pasa amigos, y por qué estan lastimados?" - preguntó Leone confundido al ver el nuevo aspecto de sus compañeros.

"¡Ese hombre, fue quien peleó contra nosotros y casi nos derrota!" - exclamó Lubbock apuntando a Goku quien estaba con las manos en la nuca de forma tranquilo y solo se limito a saludar con un hola. Lo que dijo Lubbock dejó sorprendidas a Akame y a Leone.

 _"¿Goku también pudo contra Bulat y los demás?"_ \- pensó la chica oji roja con los ojos abiertos. Si antes creía que el Saiyajin era fuerte por solo pelear contra ella, ahora que supo que ni sus amigos pudieron contra él, entonces dedujo que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, seguía preguntándose que era el Saiyajin y de donde venía.

Leone se sorprendió por lo mismo, sin duda alguna el azabache era alguien interesante que ya ansiaba en conocer, en varios sentidos. Así que se dirigió a sus amigos para decir lo siguiente - "Tranquilos amigos, ese hombre no es nuestro enemigo"

"¿Que quieres decir Leone?" - preguntó Sheele confundida.

"Quiero decir que ese sujeto de allí es ahora un nuevo miembro de Night Ride, al igual que esos tres que están a su lado" - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a los mencionados. Bulat y los demás estaban en shock ya que nunca se imaginaron que el hombre que los derroto tuviera la consideración de unirse a Night Ride, la que estaba más sorprendida era Mine ya que ella era la más afectada por la derrota de Goku.

"Espera Leone tu no puedes decidir eso. La jefa Najenda es quien tiene que aprobar si pueden unirse o no" - reclamó Mine con molesta mientras veía de reojo a Goku.

"Entonces tendremos que esperar a que la jefa hasta que regrese y a ver que dice al respecto. Así de facil, ¿no?" - preguntó Leone con una sonrisa y la chica de las coletas solamente hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Goku se quedó confundido ya que no entendía porque Mine estaba molesta con ella, ¿será por la derrota anterior?.

"¡Hey Goku, ya tenemos que irnos. Síguenos!" - le dijo Leone mientras alzaba su mano para guiarlo hasta donde estaban.

"Si, ya voy" - dijo Goku para después dirigirse a los chicos - "¡Vamos amigos, la aventura nos espera. ¿No quieren ayudar a su pueblo?!" - Goku les preguntó con un a mirada divertida.

"¡Si!" - los tres finalmente reaccionaron y decidieron seguir a su futuro mentor para dirigirse a donde irían los miembros de Night Ride.

Y así la aventura del Saiyajin en un nuevo mundo estaba a punto de comenzar, ¿que le deparará el futuro?.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Akame ga Kill)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, así ponemos fin al primer capitulo de esta emocionante historia. ¿Cómo me quedó?, bastante largo no lo creen?, de verdad me esforcé bastante en este capitulo; más de 22,000 palabras no fueron fáciles de escribir ya que incluso puse más contenido del que pensé. Pero en fin, mientras les guste por mi aceptaré todo el esfuerzo empeñado.**_

 _ **Como vieron, la linea de Akame ga Kill fue modificada en casi su totalidad, desde la presentación de los personajes hasta la pelea que tuvo Goku con los de Night Ride, como era de esperarse no fueron rivales para el Saiyajin, y ahora los de Night Ride están a punto de saber la historia más interesante que jamás han escuchado o escucharán, pero eso obviamente lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Y las chicas de esta serie estarán más interesadas cuando sepan de Goku, les vuevlo a repetir que si tienen sugerencias del harem, pueden decirmelo en los reviews.**_

 _ **(1) Como dije al principio del capítulo, modifiqué el capítulo justamente en esa parte porque cometí varios errores:**_

 _ **\- La actitud de Goku; lo hice ver como un sádico, totalmente contradictorio al Goku original y al que he hecho en mus fanfics, simplemente no se que en que pensaba pero ya está arreglado, al menos eso espero.**_

 _ **\- Lo hice usar el Miggate no Gokui en un momento apresurado, estaba consciente de que no debí mostrar esa fase Goku ya que técnicamente con ese poder haría temblar la dimensión entera. Así que lo corregí y solo uso una pequeña muestra del SSJ, espero haber hecho lo correcto.**_

 _ **\- La vida de Aria, decidí perdonarle la vida ya que en verdad sentí algo de lástima por el modo que la trate, y es que Goku se caracteriza por perdonar a los malvados, pero eso si, ciertos personajes si recibirán lo que merecen.**_

 _ **Y bueno, todos estos errores fueron mencionados por los usuarios "**_ ** _Krypto-Saiyan Primal65 y Fedbax25", les agradezco que me hayan abierto los ojos, y les prometo que no cometeré la misma metida de pata._**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ojalá dejen su su**_ _ **culenta review y que c**_ _ **ompartan la historia para que más gente sepa de esto. Una vez más les mando saludos a mis lectores fieles que cada día esperan más de su servidor.**_

 _ **Y bueno si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden decírmelo en los reviews o un mensaje privado. Y bueno, sin más que decir, se despide su servidor SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	3. Conociendo a Night Raid

_**¡Hey, que onda mis shavos. Por fin volví luego de 84 años, ok no pero si me tarde un poco *:v***_

 _ **En fin, me siento contento ya que al igual que el primer capitulo, el segundo fue un éxito, recibí 43 reviews. De verdad se los agradezco ya que siempre puedo contar con ustedes, en especial para ciertas personas que me abrieron los ojos, dentro de poco se los diré en la sección de los reviews.**_

 _ **Y por cierto, hay un par de cositas que debo decirles: Una de las razones del por qué me tarde tanto (a parte de mis deberes en el trabajo), es que me enfermé. Así es mi shavos, su servidor tuvo una terrible enfermedad que simplemente no me dejó trabajar en nada, fue una gripe insoportable que hasta no me dejaba dormir en las noches, en los primeros días hasta me costaba moverme para ir al baño, o para ir al médico para darme una receta.**_ _ **Y eso fue lo que tuve que pasar durante la última semana, de verdad siento mucho haya tenido que retrasar en la escritura del capítulo. Pero por fortuna eso ya pasó, me sentí bien y motivado para subir el capitulo lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Y hablando de prisas, resulta que este capitulo será el último que publicaré en este mes. Así es mis shavos, ahora que se vienen las fiestas de navidad otra vez, me voy a dar tiempo para descansar y pasar tiempo con mi familia hasta año nuevo, se que será larga la espera para la actualización del fanfic de Fairy Tail, pero créanme que todo ese tiempo valdrá la pena porque se vienen muchas cosas para 2019.**_

 _ **En pocas palabras, consideren ESTE capitulo como su regalo de navidad adelantado. ;)**_

 _ **Y ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **-**_ ** _twisterblake2015:_** _Thanks for your comment, and you are right, the evil ones received their due. a greeting._

 ** _\- Gohansayajin9:_** _Como siempre contando con tu opinión amigo, tu nunca me defraudas. Sobre Sayo, pues en un principio pensaba juntarla con Tatsumi, pero mis ideas se apoderaron de la situación y Goku fue quien se robó su corazón, pero siempre es bueno incluir ideas nuevas en cada fanfic para que todos se diferencien uno del otro. Y sobre mi fic de Fairy Tail, no te preocupes mi carnal, será la siguiente en actualizarse. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Samuel2005:_** _What Goku did in that chapter, does not compare in anything to what he will do to the empire._

 ** _\- bis10212:_** _Y como buen escritor que soy, no pienso decepcionar a mis lectores, puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar todas mis historias, pero al final cumplo mis promesas._

 ** _\- Krypto-Saiyan Primal65:_** _ ***Anteriormente ya te había mandado un mensaje privado contestando tu review***_ _Y una vez más te vuelvo a dar las gracias por abrirme los ojos, pero ya corregí el error que cometí casi al final del capitulo. Simplemente no me gustó lo que hice y lo cambié, mejor temprano que tarde. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Fedbax25: *El mismo caso que Krypto*_** _También te debo dar las gracias por tu observación, justo cuando me mandaste tu review, me puse las pilas y cambié tanto la personalidad de Goku como de del destino de Aria. Así me gusta la gente como tú, que me haga notar mis errores. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- Anderson Yagami: *O_o*_** _¿De qué hablas amigo?, ¿Qué es lo que Goku se llevó exactamente?._

 **-** ** _Hades:_** _Y nuevamente te leo, dios del Inframundo XD. Pues de arcos no te podría especificar ya que la historia de Akame ga Kill se conforma de 24 capítulos en el anime, y en el manga por 15 volúmenes, más uno extra que probablemente también incluya en este crossover. Espero que haya resuelto tu duda y saludos._

 ** _\- Benkeii:_** _Bueno, eso es verdad, es la primera vez que al menos alguien como yo se le ocurrió emparejar a Kurome con Goku. Pero técnicamente sería la segunda vez que hay otra historia donde alguien hizo lo mismo, ¿seguro sabes de que fanfic hablo, verdad?._

 ** _\- supersonic1992:_** _Me da gusto que haya captado tu atención, me alagas. Sobre mis antiguas historias, pues ya dije que ya trataré de retomarlas ya que como dije antes, necesito hacer ligeros cambios debido a tantos cambios que han tenido todas las series en las que me baso los crossovers, sobre todo en DBS, MLP, GoW y Fairy Tail. Y sobre el fic de Naruto x DBGT, lamento informarte que eso está cancelado, sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de fanfics que ya me leí durante este tiempo y no tiene caso tratar de competir._

 ** _\- Superale2:_** _Te doy las gracias por comentar, pero te debo decir que esa parte la cambié, simplemente no me gustó lo que le hice a Goku, así que te sugiero que vuelvas a leer esa parte, para que sepas lo que corregí. Sobre lo de Golden Fairy, con saber que estás desarrollando un cap nuevo me basta para sentirme relajado, y sobre tu crossover de DBS y RWBY, pues ya te había dicho que le echaré un ojo, quizás me ayude para mi futuro proyecto. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Tampikoo14:_** _Thanks for your comment and I hope you keep reading what will come next. And apparently, you're doubting about Mine. don't worry._

 ** _-_** ** _Nyger TheCrack:_** _Vaya_ _amigo, me dejaste el review más largo de este capitulo, hasta lo hiciste dos veces. En fin, te responderé de todos modos, pues tu propuesta suena interesante y se ve que tienes un buen camino que seguir. Y sobre mi OC, dame tiempo para pensarlo ya que sigo trabajando en el personaje, tanto en apariencia como en su personalidad. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- fabry96:_** _Es verdad, me dolió ver como los protagonistas de Akame ga Kill fueron muriendo uno por uno, en mi caso la muerte que me hizo llorar fue la de Sheele ***:'C*** ¡Maldita Seryu y su perro de porquería, me la van a pagar cuando llegue su capitulo, no van a durar ni madres en mi fanfic!. Ok, ya me relajo pero será realidad lo que dije. Y sobre mis otros crossovers, tranquilo que ya vienen, solo espero que la pereza no me gana en estos días, que ya se acerca Diciembre por cierto._

 ** _-_** ** _Draconarius23:_** _Me da gusto que me hayas seguido desde la historia de Rosario &Saiyan, que ya voy a actualizar por cierto. Sobre tus sugerencias de los emparejamientos, puede que lo tome en cuenta, recuerda que apenas comencé este crossover y aun tengo tiempo para acomodar ciertos detalles antes de que sea tarde. Gracias y un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _xpegasox:_** _Gracias por tu comentario shavo, tu tampoco me defraudas, y sobre el fanfic de RWBY, pues puedes considerarlo un hecho, aunque lamento decirte que probablemente no le verás en navidad como tu lo pides, lo siento, cuestión de tiempo y actualizaciones pendientes. Sobre tus dudas, pues lo que ayuda a la hora de escribir es el tiempo y la motivación, en el primero pues si me sobra tiempo en mi vida diaria, me doy tiempo para la escritura de mis fanfics, y en el caso del segundo, pues dependiendo de como me vaya en un día, pues igual doy tiempo para escribir, hay veces que tengo días libres y la pereza me gana, y eso no me ayuda, ¿a ti te ha pasado?. En fin, espero que esto te haya servido para resolver tus dudas, nos leemos luego._

 ** _\- atila 25:_** _Uy amigo, yo también pienso que dejé abandonada la saga Valiant, me quedé en la historia de Inuyasha. Pero no te angusties que ya me daré tiempo para retomar esa saga, y sobre lo de RE Zero, pues tendrás que esperar._

 ** _Y bueno amigos, eso son los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, ya sé que no son todos, pero el tiempo es oro y ya quieren leer, ¿cierto?. En fin, un saludo para todos los que no mencioné en los reviews._**

 ** _Declaro nuevamente:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation_**

 ** _\- Akame ga Kill le pertenece a Takahiro, Tomoki Kobayashi y Square Enix._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Antes de comenzar, les daré la recomendación de historias:_**

 ** _"_** _ **El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill", escrito por "gokublack12" : Esta historia tiene como protagonista al Sicario del universo 6, Hit. La trama está buena, el personaje encaja bien en el universo de Akame ga Kill, aun está proceso la historia pero por desgracia no ha tenido señales de actualizar. Así que al autor que sea dueño de esa historia le pido de favor que continúe el fanfic, si no es mucho pedir.**_

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en Night Raid**

 **(Titulo Alternativo: Akame ga Kill Super)**

 **Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Night Raid y la Primera Misión**

 **(Insertar intro 2 Dragon Ball Super o el intro 1 de Akame ga Kill)**

 _En el capitulo anterior de "Akame ga Kill Super", Goku había rescatado a un par de chicos que se llamaban Sayo e Ieyasu, de ser asaltados por unos bandidos. Tras conocerse bien, el Saiyajin se ofreció a ayudar a sus amigos que querían salvar a su aldea de la pobrezo, pero para es tenían que ir a la capital imperial, y con la ayuda del vuelo de Goku, viajaron sin ningún problema. Y cuando llegaron a la capital, Ieyasu y Sayo se reencontraron con su amigo Tatsumi y así los tres amigos estaban felices de estar reunidos, de paso Tatsumi conoció a Goku y también se hizo de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando los chicos intentaron alistarse al ejercito, pues fueron rechazados, y fue en ese momento cuando una chica rubia con grandes pechos apareció y les ofreció que ella podía unirlos al ejercito, a cambio de invitarla a almorzar, Tatsumi y sus amigos ingenuamente confiaron en ella y se toparon con una decepción tremenda ya que la chica de voluptuosa figura no volvió a aparecer donde ella les había prometido volver. Y justo cuando las cosas no podían salir mal para los jovenes, otra chica rubia apareció y les ofreció un techo para pasar la noche, no teniendo muchas alternativas los chicos aceptaron, pero en este caso al menos si pudieron dormir en una elegante mansión._

 _Al día siguiente luego de hacerles unos favores a Aria (la chica que los recogió) y a su familia, Goku y sus amigos se toparon cara a cara con unas personas no tan amigables, se trataban de los miembros pertenecientes al grupo de Night Ride, asesinos que eran buscados por el imperio, pero en realidad ellos eran los que buscaban derrocar al corrupto gobierno. Entonces Goku se enfrentó a algunos de ellos y pudo derrotarles sin tantos esfuerzos y eso se debía a que el Saiyajin era infinitamente superior a los de Night Raid, pero para su suerte el combate fue suspendido ya que se descubrió el secreto de la familia de Aria, resulta que ellos eran una familia que se dedicaba a secuestrar personas inocentes a su morada para después torturarlos hasta la muerte. Eso no le gustó para nada a nuestro Saiyajin, pero como el era demasiado piadoso hasta con los más malvados, le dio una oportunidad a Aria de vivir y que se arrepintiera por sus errores. Y luego por palabras de Leone (la rubia tetona con apariencia felina), le ofreció a Goku, a Tatsumi y a sus amigos que unieran a Night Ride, Goku había aceptado pero los chicos estaban en duda, pero eso lo resolverían al día siguiente._

 _¿Cómo serán las nuevas aventuras de Goku siendo un miembro de Night Raid?._

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de los acontecimientos del día de ayer, nos ubicamos cerca de una pradera donde estaban cuatro personas, un hombre de cabellos alborotados, dos jóvenes y una chica de cabellera larga negra.

"Bien chicos, ¿así que aun no han decidido unirse?" - Goku les preguntó a sus tres amigos y estos se miraron entre si.

"No lo sabemos Goku, nosotros tenemos un objetivo y ahora un grupo de asesinos nos han ofrecido un trabajo, ¿tu crees que deberíamos unirnos?" - preguntó Tatsumi algo inseguro.

El Saiyajin puso un dedo sobre el mentón antes de contestar - "Yo creo que deberían unirse, después de todo no siento malas intenciones en ellos"

"¿Cómo sabes eso Goku?, no los conoces del todo" - preguntó Ieyasu intrigado por lo que dijo su futuro mentor.

"Ya lo sé, pero con solo ver sus ojos y sentir su ki me di cuenta de que esa gente busca la paz, aunque lo hacen de una forma incorrecta" - este último comentario lo dijo ya que supo que todos eran asesinos y el sabe como trabajan los asesinos, como Hit del universo 6.

"Pero Goku, matar gente no es lo nuestro, no estamos seguro si podemos hacer este trabajo" - comentó Sayo con la cara baja ya que ella nunca había matado a un ser humano, es decir, han podido con algunos animales salvajes pero una persona es distinta ya que las personas mostraban más emociones al momento de morir. Y con lo que había visto en el almacén de la casa de Aria, pues le traumatizó la idea de ver sangre por doquier. Tatsumi e Ieyasu estaban de acuerdo con lo que pesaba Sayo.

Goku dio un suspiro para después decir lo siguiente - "Amigos, se que esto es difícil para ustedes porque son jóvenes, pero créanme que esto será por su bien. Estoy consciente de que matar es algo horrible y eso lo sé porque tampoco a mi me gusta la idea de matar gente, pero hasta yo he tenido que acabar con algunas vidas, pero eso es porque me había topado con gente con muy malas intenciones y que habían lastimado a mucha gente inocente" - dijo esto mientras recordaba a los enemigos que había matado durante toda su vida, entre los más destacables serían Piccoro Daimao, Majin Buu y a Freezer (en la saga de este mismo en DBS).

Los chicos estaban impresionados por lo que escuchaban, bueno, ya se esperaban algo así ya que después de todo el Saiyajin parecía ser todo un veteran en eso de las batallas, pero aun así estaban sorprendidos de que hasta un hombre bueno como Goku haya tenido que recurrir a matar gente.

"Pero no todo en la vida es matar, hay personas que por más malas que sean, pueden tener oportunidad de vivir, de esa manera valorarán más lo que es una vida y de las demás personas. Es justamente lo que les vendré enseñando cuando los entrene, recuerden que las artes marciales sirven para proteger a la gente y no abusar de los débiles ¿entendieron chicos?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa y los tres asintieron con sonrisas ya que esas palabras les sirvieron de motivación, es más, hasta tenían ganas de saber más de la vida de su futuro maestro, cosa que les había prometido el otro día.

En ese momento alguien había llegado donde estaban, y resulta que la persona que llegó puso un par de pechos detrás de la espalda de Goku, el Saiyajin se quedó confuso por ese suave contacto, el dio media vuelta solo para ver a Leone.

"Buenos días, Goku" - dijo la mujer rubia con una voz seductora que de igual forma no afectó al azabache.

"Oh, buenos días Leone, ¿cómo te va?" - preguntó Goku con la misma actitud de siempre y eso dejó un poco sonrojada a la rubia tetona.

"Pues me va bien, no me quejo" - contestó Leone con la misma sonrisa y entonces dio un vistazo a Tatsumi y sus amigos - "¿Entonces, ya han decidido unirse a nosotros?" - preguntó la voluptuosa mujer de ojos amarillos con las manos en las caderas ya que ella estaba esperando la respuesta de los nuevos, con Goku ya no era necesario preguntar porque el ya había confirmado anoche.

"Pues ya hablé con los tres y creo que están listos para responder" - Goku habló mientras veía a sus futuros pupilos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, de todos modos les presentaré al resto del equipo. ¡Siganme todos!"- sugirió Leone mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos en uno de los musculosos brazos de Goku. Eso dejó en shock a los tres jovenes, en especial a Sayo que por alguna razón sentía un apretón en el corazón.

"¿Hmm?, ¿Por qué te me pegas tanto, Leone?" - preguntó Goku confundido por la reacción de la rubia.

"¿Qué, te molesta que haga esto?" - preguntó la pechugona de ojos amarillos con una voz pícara mientras metía el brazo de Goku entre su busto, pero lo más sorprendente del caso es que era la primera vez que Leone hacía este tipo de cosas ya que hasta el momento ningún hombre le había captado su atención.

"Pues no me molesta para nada" - contestó Goku con su típica sonrisa Son. Y con solo ver esa sonrisa, Leone se quedó cautivada, así que sin perder tiempo la chica jaló con fuerza a nuestro guerrero del universo 7 para traerlo de vuelta a la base, de ahí Tatsumi y los demás fueron siguiendo aun con el shock presente. Y mientras pasaba eso, desde cierta distancia Akame estaba viendo a cierto hombre de cabello azabache, pero obviamente no decía nada

* * *

Unos momentos después, podemos ver a Leone guiando a Goku y a los demás en el interior de la base de Night Raid, les llevaba a distintos lugares donde ella y sus compañeros se reunían para pasar el rato antes de ir a un trabajo de asesinato, Goku y los chicos estaban sorprendidos lo que veían a cada centimetro cuadrado a su alrededor, para ser asesinos, vivían bien. Su primera parada se vino cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y ahí se toparon con cierta peli morada con lentes, Sheele había saludado a su amiga Leone sin problema, pero cuando vio a Goku, de alguna se quedó quieta y sin decir nada, no sabía el motivo exacto, pero con solo ver la cara de Goku simplemente su cuerpo no respondía, ¿por qué será?, ¿será por el poder que tuvo como para derrotarles la noche pasada, o quizás sea por otro motivo?.

Leone arqueó una ceja por la extraña actitud de Sheele así que habló con ella - "Hey Sheele, ¿estás bien? ¿por qué no dices nada más?" - preguntó la rubia mientras pasaba una mano sobre el rostro de la chica de la teigu de tijeras.

"¿Ehh?, ¡Ah, lo siento Leone. No sé que estaba pensando!" - Sheele respondió un poco exaltada mientras se disculpaba con una reverencia.

Leone vio a su amiga con algo de intriga, es normal que Sheele tenga una actitud despistada por ser poco inteligente, pero que casualidad que se pusiera así luego de ver a Goku, ¿que coincidencia, no?. En fin, ya dejaría ese tema para después, ahora debía presentarse.

"Entonces, ¿aun no han decidido sise unirán a nosotros?" - preguntó Sheele curiosa mientras veía a Goku y compañía.

"Goku ya dijo que si, pero los demás aun lo están pensando. Sheele, ¿que tal si me ayudas a convencerlos con unas dulces palabras?" - preguntó Leone mientras le daba unas palmaditas a los chicos y a Sayo en la cabeza.

Entonces la pelimorada puso una mano sobre el mentón mientras un extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos - "Ya conocen la ubicación de nuestro objetivo. Entonces si no se nos unen, tendríamos que matarlos" - esa fue la declaración por parte de Sheele, cosa que dejó confundido a Goku pero puso tensos a los tres jóvenes.

"Tus dulces palabras me hacen llorar..." - comentó Tatsumi con una lagrima estilo anime.

"Si, creo que hasta ya tomé mi decisión" - añadió Ieyasu por las dulces palabras de la asesina que usaba unas tijeras gigantes, entonces ambos chicos notaron que Sheele estaba leyendo un libro, cuyo titulo era "100 maneras para dejar de ser un cabeza hueca", cada vez estaban juntándose con gente más extraña. Sayo no dijo nada pero estaba sonriendo con nervios, pero estaba cerca de Goku por si acaso.

Goku simplemente rió, no por el comentario de Sheele que no lo asustó por cierto, solo le apeteció reír para romper el hielo, entonces se acercó a Sheele - "Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Sheele. Mi nombre es Goku y espero que nos llevemos bien" - El Saiyajin se presentó mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica peli purpura.

Nuevamente Sheele se quedó en silencio al ver la sonrisa de Goku y es que no podía evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía con esa sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero le recordaba a ella misma en su actitud ingenua - "H-hola, e-es un placer conocerte G-Goku. También espero llevarnos bien" - dijo Sheele un poco apenada mientras estrechaba su mano con la del pelinegro, y justo cuando hicieron contacto, la chica sintió una enorme calidez que recorrió el interior de su cuerpo, no sabía que era, pero por alguna razón le gustó. Y así estuvieron por un tiempo sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que...

"Ejem" - ese fue el sonido de la garganta de Leone quien fingió hacer una tos - "Creo que la presentación duró mucho tiempo, ¿no crees Sheele?" - preguntó Leone con una voz algo seria porque estaba molesta por como estaban tan centrados los dos. Sheele reaccionó y apartó su mano mientras decía su típico 'lo siento', Goku por otro lado estaba confuso por la actitud de la rubia, ¿por qué tuvo ese comportamiento? - _"No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que tendré competencia"_ \- pensó la rubia de grandes pechos con una mirada sospechosa hacia Sheele.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ay Goku, si tan solo lo supieras lo que te espera XD).**_

"¡Un momento Leone!" - En ese momento alguien llegó a la habitación, se trataba de cierta chica de cabello rosado con coletas en los costados.

 _"Esa chica, es contra la que pelee ayer"_ \- pensó Goku al ver a Mine, era la que usaba esa extraña arma que disparaba energía. Por alguna razón esa chica la estuvo ignorando cuando iban de camino a Night Raid pero lo estaba viendo a distancia, ¿por qué será?.

Mine vio a los 'invitados' que estaban en su guarida con una mirada seria, pero cuando vio a Goku, por alguna razón se quedó algo nerviosa y precisamente él también le estaba viendo pero con una mirada inocente, cosa que la dejó con las mejillas rosadas, ella sacudió su cabeza de sus pensamientos para hablar.

"¿Por qué los trajeron a nuestro escondite?" - exigió la pelirrosada con voz autoritaria mientras apuntaba al Saiyajin y a los tres jóvenes.

"Porque son de los nuestros" - contestó Leone con simpleza ya que así eran las cosas.

"¡Aun no tienen mi aprobación!" - entonces Mine decidió acercarse a los chicos para hacer su 'examen': Al primero en analizar fue a Tatsumi quien con tan solo verlo unos segundos dijo la palabra 'reprobado', ese comentario dejó perplejo al peli castaño y le reclamó a la chica de forma cómica. El siguiente fue a Ieyasu y lo observó por el mismo tiempo antes de repetir la palabra 'reprobado', el chico que portaba un hacha se molestó de forma cómica porque ni siquiera lo ha visto en acción. La que siguió fue a Sayae hizo lo mismo con sus amigos, con solo verla le dijo que estaba reprobada, la chica del arco no se molestó tanto como los chicos pero se sintió ofendida que Mine solo se fijara en su apariencia, y no los juzgue por su actitud o habilidades.

"Vaya, ninguno de estos chicos es digno de ser Night Ride. No sé por qué pierden el tiempo, no podrían trabajar con profesiones como nosotros" - dijo Mine de forma arrogante mientras ignoraba a los tres.

"Eh Mine, te faltó alguien para aprobar" - Sheele le comentó ya que solo se fijo en 3 de los 4 que estaban presentes.

La chica pelirrosada abrió los ojos en shock por lo que dijo su amigo y sabía exactamente a quien se refería, pero es que simplemente no quería ver a ese alguien.

"¡Emm... n-no Sheele, estás e-equivocada. Esos eran todos!" - decía Mine entre tartamudeos porque estaba nerviosa.

"No, estoy seguro de que te falta Goku. Tu dijiste que querías aprobar a todos, ¿oh no?" - comentaba la chica de los lentes con su actitud simplona pero tenía razón y no sabía porque Mine se hacía la tonta. Por otro lado, Leone estaba conteniendo las ganas de burlarse de su amiga de pelo de chicle, si no mal recordaba había escuchado que ella junto con sus demás amigos fueron derrotados por Goku la noche pasada. Quizás quería ver a la persona que la derrotó en combate, después de todo, Mine era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir sus derrotas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¿Les recuerda alguien, verdad?).**_

Mine estaba acorralada ya que su amiga la había exhibido, ya sin un escapatoria, la chica se dio media vuelta y cuando menos esperaba Goku ya estaba en frente suyo, con la diferencia de tamaños, el Saiyajin le daba sombra que la cubría de la luz de la ventana, Mine nuevamente se puso nerviosa ya que estaba viendo la mirada del Saiyajin, esos ojos onix transmitían una actitud seria pero inocente al mismo tiempo, sobre todo la segunda y por alguna razón eso le pareció atractivo para ella, ¿pero por qué?. La chica no sabía que decir al respecto, y con tener a un hombre como lo es Goku, tenía la sensación de que cualquier tontería se le escapara de la boca. Pero para su suerte ella no tuvo que empezar a hablar ya que el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

"Hola, soy Son Goku pero puedes decirme Goku solamente, tu eres la chica que vencí ayer, ¿no?" - preguntó el Saiyajin de forma inocente, la chica se puso roja porque sintió vergüenza al recordar ese momento y estaba a punto de reclamarle pero el Saiyajin siguió hablando - "Quería disculparme porque de seguro te lastimé. ¿Pero sabes?, eres muy fuerte, en ese pelea usaste un arma con un poder que jamás había visto antes"

"¿T-tú crees que soy... fuerte?" - preguntó Mine nuevamente entrando en shock por el comentario del Saiyajin.

"Claro, tienes un potencial oculto que podría ayudarte en un futuro. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a que liberes ese potencial, ¿que dices?" - Goku preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mine se quedó cautivada por lo que acaba de escuchar, para empezar ¿cómo era posible que un chico mostrase una actitud ruda pero luego sincera?, eso era extraño porque nadie se comportaba así tan de repente. A parte nunca nadie antes la había elogiado por su poder y mucho menos alguien se había ofrecido para que usara todo el poder de su teigu, a pesar de que ella prácticamente conocía sus propios poderes. Su corazón por alguna razón comenzó a latir y algo en su interior comenzaba a iluminarse. Entonces la chica sin mucho que decir, ella extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Goku.

"A-acepto tus disculpas Goku, pero creo que tendrás que hacer mucho si quieres que te acepte como un aliado. Por cierto, tu estás aprobado" - Mine terminó de decir eso con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Los demás vieron la escena y hubo distintas reacciones, por parte de los chicos se alegraron de que Goku pusiera en su lugar a la pelirrosada, pero las chicas por alguna razón estaban algo celosas porque Goku le estaba dando atención a Mine, pero las chicas de Night Ride se sorprendieron de que la amargada Tsundere haya mostrado un comportamiento que no habían visto de ella.

 _"Me corrijo, creo que tendré dos rivales"_ \- pensó Leone viendo de reojo a Mine.

Ya con la presentación de dos de los miembros de Night Raid, Leone se llevó a Goku y los demás al campo de entrenamiento donde precisamente se encontraba Bulat en medio de su entrenamiento, la manera en que entrenaba el mencionado hombre le recordaba a Goku cuando usaba el báculo sagrado, de hecho, justamente ese objeto lo tiene ahora mismo, no estaría mal comparar habilidad, algo que no hicieron bien ayer. Bulat era la persona que usaba la armadura, que en realidad es una teigu de nombre Incursio, y que antes pertenecía al imperio pero desertó luego de saber lo corruptos que eran. Había un pequeño detalle y es que por palabras de Leone, el era gay, eso dejó impactados a los nuevos, Goku no tanto ya que ni siquiera sabía que era un gay, ¿será un raza interna de los humanos?. Pero a pesar de todo, Bulat era un hombre digno de confianza.

Luego conocieron a Lubbock, el chico peliverde que usaba su teigu que está hecho a base hilos. Este último intentaba espiar a Leone para verle sus grandes pechos, pero para su mala suerte fue apaleado por la misma rubia quien lo sometía poniendo su pie en su espalda mientras le sujetaba el brazo. Aun así, se presentó ante Goku y los demás y esperaba llevarse bien con todos.

Y entonces llegó el turno de cierta pelinegra...

Los presentes estaban caminando cerca de un río para buscar al penúltimo miembro de Night Raid por presentar, no tardaron mucho tiempo para encontrarla. Sin embargo, lo primero que vieron fue a un enorme pez que estaba todo asado y enfrente de eso estaba Akame, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a los cuatro, y más a Goku.

"¡E-es enorme!"- exclamó Goku con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¿¡Se está comiendo un Evil bird?!" - exclamó Tatsumi reconociendo el tipo de pez que estaba comiendo Akame.

"¿Un Evil bird?" - preguntó el Saiyajin viendo a sus amigos quienes dijeron eso.

"Así es Goku, eso es un Evil bird, una de las especies más raras que hay en este país. Muy pocas personas son las que han tenido la poca suerte de capturar uno y comer su carne" - explicó Sayo ya que es lo que enseñaron en la aldea.

Goku se quedó impresionado por la explicación de sus amigos, ¿de verdad ese pescado era tan rico?. Por cierto, ese pez era tan grande como los animales que solía cazar en la montaña paoz. Si tan solo pudiera darle un bocado, pero podría esperar unos minutos hasta que Akame le invitase un pedazo.

"Akame se crió en la naturaleza" - añadió Leone contando un poco acerca de la vida de la espadachín. Lo que dijo dejó intrigado al Saiyajin, ¿Akame se crió en la naturaleza?, entonces ella era igual a él.

"Ten un poco Leone..." - Akame le lanzó un trozo de carne a su amiga y se quedó viendo a Goku y los demás, pero más al azabache - "¿Ya se nos unieron?" - la chica oji roja le preguntó a los chicos y ellos negaron con la cabeza - "Entonces no puedo compartirles de mi comida" - dijo ella sin rechistar, cosa que dejó perplejos a los tres chicos ya que no tendrían la oportunidad de comer un pescado tan raro que vivía en este mundo. Entonces vio a Goku y notó que este tenía una cara de cachorro tierno, eso por alguna razón dejó confundida a Akame pero no podría negar lo adorable que se veía el Saiyajin, a pesar de que ayer mostró una actitud de macho alfa, en ese momento Akame tomó un trozo del Evil Bird y se la lanzó al Saiyajin.

"¡Oh, muchas gracias!" - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el trozo del pescado asado, lo olfateó por un segundo y con solo olerlo su apetito Saiyajin se elevó al cielo, entonces le dio una mordida a la pieza para después degustar la carne en su boca. Tras hacer eso, Goku se quedó estático y se quedó mirando el cielo con una mirada vacia, sus amigos y los de Night Ride estaban intrigado por la reacción del Saiyajin, pero Akame en cambio, estaba algo nerviosa, ¿y si no le gustó la carne?.

"¿Emm, Goku, estás bien?" - preguntó Tatsumi mientras le tocaba el hombro a su futuro mentor. En ese momento, Goku reaccionó y les salieron estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡QUE RICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Que rico, Que rico, Que rico, Que rico, Que ricoooooooooooo!" - esos fueron los gritos por parte de un Saiyajin emocionado que estaba moviendo los pies cual niño emocionado. Eso obviamente dejó sorprendidos a los presentes ya que jamás habían tanto entusiasmo y energía en una persona. Unos momentos después, el azabache dejo de gritar el último 'que rico' - "¡Wow, eso estuvo delicioso!" - declaró Goku con una sonrisa para después mirar a Akame - "¡Akame, lo que cocinaste fue realmente grandioso!"

"¿D-de verdad te gustó, Goku?" - preguntó una Akame que se quedó sin palabras por el comentario del Saiyajin.

"¡Lo digo enserio, esa carne estuvo deliciosa. Anteriormente había comido peces con un sabor similar, pero el tuyo estuvo exquisito!" - siguió elogiando Goku con los puños cerrados. La asesina de ojos rojos se quedó sin palabras por los elogios del Saiyajin, hasta ahora ninguna persona había elogiado su estilo de cocina, bueno, en realidad sus amigos apreciaban lo que cocinaba, pero los comentarios de Goku, parecían como si fuese lo mejor del mundo. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Akame comenzó a latir con más frecuencia ya que la actitud de Goku era bastante interesante.

"¿Entonces, quieres una pieza más?" - Akame le ofreció otro trozo al azabache y el Saiyajin aceptó sin rechistar, la chica entonces le lanzó otra pierna que el guerrero sostuvo como si fuese un perro. La espadachín sonrió porque probablemente las cosas serían interesantes en Night Raid.

En ese momento, Leone se acercó a su amiga - "Por cierto, te veo muy arreglada" - ella comentó al ver detenidamente a Akame.

"La jefa regresó..." - ese fue el comentario de la chica, cosa que dejó intrigados a los presentes. ¿Quien era esa jefa que tanto mencionan?. Entonces todos fijaron su vista hacia el otro lado de la fogata y notaron a una persona más sentada. Era una mujer joven de cabellos de plata que usaba un traje negro que dejaba ver su escote y su muy bella figura, un detalle es que esa mujer usaba un brazo derecho metálico de color verde y tenía un parche que cubría su ojo derecho mientras que el otro ojo de color purpura.

"No lo había visto antes" - comentó Goku intrigado, quizás no se dio cuenta ya que estuvo distraído por la comida que recién se terminó. Entonces su mente le vino un recuerdo acerca de esa mujer cuando uso el anillo del todo, que era también de los que sobrevivió la guerra en la linea original.

"¡Jefa Najenda !" - Leone saludó a la mujer que era conocida como Najenda y esta correspondió al saludo - "¡Bienvenida, nos trajiste algún recuerdo?" - preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa por pura curiosidad pero entonces la mujer de cabello peli plata cambió su sonrisa amable a una mirada sádica.

"En primer lugar, Leone... me enteré de que te tardaste más de lo acordado en tu misión de hace tres días" - decía Najenda mientras apretaba su puño metálico.

 _"Demonios..."_ \- pensó Leone con nervios porque la descubrieron. Entonces ella intentó escapar corriendo pero para su mala suerte su jefa la atrapó con un cable que Najenda lanzó de su brazo mecánico y la atrajo como si fuese un animal de ganado - "No deberías disfrutar peleando contra tus enemigos. Deshazte de ese mal habito que tienes" - Najenda le reprochó a a uno de sus miembros mientras aún sonreía.

"¡Está bien ya entendí, detén esos crujidos por favor!" - Leone le rogó misericordia a su jefa para que no la castigara, si algo que los de Night Ride nunca deben hacer es no hacer enojar a Najenda, al menos esa regla no aplicaría para cierto Saiyajin.

Goku vio la escena y no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la mala suerte de su amiga tetona, pero se quedó intrigado al ver el aspecto de Najenda, estaba curioso del por qué esa mujer tenía esa prótesis metalica en lugar de un brazo humano y ese parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, ¿le habrá pasado algún accidente?.

Entonces Najenda dejó libre a Leone y volteó a ver a Goku y los demás - "¿Y quienes son ellos?"

"¡Son nuevos miembros, tienen un talento admirable. Sobre todo Goku!" - Leone les presentó mientras tocaba el hombro del azabache.

"¿Y quien de los cuatro es Goku?" - preguntó Najenda algo seria.

"Soy yo" - el mencionado del universo 7 levantó su mano y luego se acercó a la mujer para saludarla - "Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy Son Goku y nuevo miembro de su equipo. Ellos son Tatsumi, Ieyasu y Sayo, ellos también quieren unirse a su equipo. Espero que seamos buenos amigos, je je je" - Goku se presentó con su típica sonrisa que hizo reacción en la jefa de Night Ride.

 _"¡Por dios, que sonrisa!"_ \- pensó la mujer de cabellos de plata ya que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Goku, y eso que ella había conocido a cientos de hombres que han intentado cortejarla, entre ellos también estaba Lubbock.

"E-el placer es mio Goku, espero que hagas un buen trabajo como miembro de Night Raid" - Najenda dijo mientras estrechaba su mano metálica con la de carne y hueso de Goku, sin embargo, cuando hicieron contacto, algo pasó en el interior de Najenda, sintió por un segundo una sensación que no había sentido mucho tiempo, cuando era, más humana para ser preciso. ¿Pero por qué en un momento como este le pasaba esto?.

Los presentes estaban viendo la escena y se quedaron perplejos ya que Najenda no había dicho nada luego de estrechar las manos con Goku, Akame y Leone estaban viendo con algo de intriga ya que al igual que el caso de Mine, la jefa también estaba mostrando sentimientos que nunca habían visto públicamente, ¿no será que Najenda también...?. No, era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones.

La mujer de traje negro notó que todos la miraban de forma extraña, eso incluía a Goku quien seguía tocando su mano de metal. Najenda reaccionó y se apartó del azabache con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Tratando de dejar sus pensamientos, decidió regresar al tema.

"Por cierto Leone, ¿por qué crees que Goku y sus acompañantes son buenos candidatos para Night Raid?" - inquirió con una mirada seria.

"Simple jefa, al parecer Goku pudo confrontar sin muchos problemas a Akame, Bulat, y a los demás sin muchas problemas" - explicó la rubia tetona con una sonrisa.

Eso dejó intrigado a Najenda - "¿Lo dices en serio Leone, de verdad este chico pudo contra todos ellos, aun usando sus teigus?" - preguntaba con una mirada intrigante y la rubia asintió de afirmación, Akame incluso afirmó lo que dijo Leone porque era cierto. La mujer del parche dio un vistazo al Saiyajin y este solo ladeó la cabeza, Najenda estaba algo incrédula ya que por más atractivo que se veía Goku (dijo eso tras ver sus músculos debajo de su dogi), era imposible que alguien pudiera enfrentar a un portador de un teigu, o mejor dicho varios portadores de teigus, y viviera para contarlo. Tenía que averiguar el fondo de esto - "Si es cierto eso, ¿entonces como puedes ser tan fuerte?" - le preguntó a Goku y antes de que este respondiera, Leone volvió a a hablar.

"De hecho, Goku quedó de contarnos acerca de sus poderes y de su historia, ¿no es así Goku?" - preguntó la rubia tetona con una sonrisa a lo que el Saiyajin porque es justo lo que iba a decir.

"Ya veo, entonces hay que Hablar acerca de los detalles de la misión y de estos chicos. Akame, trae a los demás" - ordenó Najenda mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su base, la pelinegra asintió mientras iba a buscar a los demás integrantes. Los demás fueron siguiéndola a pie.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Ya de vuelta en Night Raid, todos estaban reunidos para conversar los últimos acontecimientos; Najenda estaba sentada en una gran silla que estaban hasta el fondo de la habitación mientras que sus miembros estaban a los costados, Goku y sus tres pupilos estaban al centro y enfrente de Najenda. Entonces los asesinos le explicaban a su jefa acerca de lo que pasó en la misión en la mansión de Aria.

"Comprendo, ahora se lo que pasó" - dijo la chica peli plata tras escuchar el reporte, entonces dio un vistazo a Goku ya que la última parte del reporte decía que el decidió dejar libre a uno de los objetivos que tenían que matar, eso le pareció extraño ya que normalmente ellos matan a todo objetivo que les piden, pero él no lo permitió. Entonces Najendo observó a Tatsumi y sus amigos - "Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo, ¿les gustaría unirse a Night Ride?" - tras decir eso, los jóvenes aventureros se miraron entre si.

"¿Nos matarían si dijéramos que no?" - Tatsumi fue el primero en preguntar.

"Eso no sucederá, pero no podrían dejar este lugar. Los obligaríamos a trabajar en un taller" - Najenda les dijo ese detalle con una sonrisa tranquila ya que esa era la manera más pacifica para evitar que divulguen su ubicación.

 _"¡Pero yo no quiero trabajar en un taller, yo necesito ser un soldado muy importante!"_ \- pensó Ieyasu con una mirada cómica ya que esa no era la vida que quería.

"Sin embargo, no morirán si dices que no. Ahora que ya lo saben, ¿qué dices?" - volvió a preguntar Najenda con mirada seria. Los chicos se pusieron tensos porque no sabían que decir, apretaron sus puños mientras pensaban en una respuesta que podría cambiarles la vida, entonces vieron a Goku y notaron que el estaba igual de serio pero con una mirada que expresaba seguridad, entonces recordaron el consejo que les dio esta mañana acerca que debían aceptar unirse a este equipo.

Tatsumi se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente - "Vinimos a la capital imperial con el fin de lograr el éxito de nuestra para salvar a nuestra aldea. Pero la capital es..." - el no pudo seguir hablando porque Bulat le interrumpió.

"Chicos... Las áreas rurales son pobres porque la capital es corrupta, ¿no quieren acabar del problema como adultos que son?" - el les preguntó con una sonrisa y después su jefa tomó la palabra.

"En el pasado, Bulat fue un hábil soldado imperial. Pero se volvió uno de los nuestros al descubrir la corrupción de la capital"

"¡Wow, impresionante, entonces ya perteneció al ejercito imperial!" - dijo Ieyasu viendo con asombro al hombre de la armadura. Al menos hizo lo correcto en abandonarlo cuando supo la verdad a tiempo.

"Nuestro trabajo es aniquilar el mal de la capital. Es mejor que trabajar con gente de mente retorcida" - comentó Bulat aun sonriendo.

Sin embargo, Sayo estaba desacuerdo en algo - "Pero... asesinar a gente ruin no basta para cambiar el mundo. Esos asesinatos no salvarán a aldeas remotas como la nuestra"

"Ya veo, entonces son más perfectos para Night Raid" - dijo la peli plata del parche con una sonrisa, cosa que dejó confundidos a los tres.

"¿P-por qué dice eso?" - preguntó Ieyasu algo curioso.

"Al sur de la capital, se encuentra el escondite del Ejercito Revolucionario que se opone al Imperio" - eso fue lo primero que dijo Najenda.

"¿El Ejercito Revolucionario?" - preguntó Tatsumi con una ceja levantada.

"El Ejercito Revolucionario era muy pequeño, pero ahora es una organización enorme. Tuvieron que formar un grupo para realizar operaciones en cubiertas, como es el caso de las misiones de asesinato o inteligencia. ¡Nosotros somos ese equipo, Night Raid. Ahora nos encargamos de aniquilar la escoria de la capital, cuando el ejercito entre en acción, aprovecharemos ese caos para asesinar al Primer Ministro, la fuente de toda la corrupción!" - Najenda terminó de presentar a su organización dejando a los cuatro impresionados, si, hasta Goku. Al menos el Saiyajin ya pudo confirmar que toda esta gente luchaba por el bienestar del mundo y derrotar a ese corrupto imperio, pero le entraba la curiosidad de saber quien era ese Primer Ministro, ya que como dijo Najenda, el es el causante de todas las desgracias de este mundo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Se que es pronto para decirlo pero ese gordo ya está muerto, no más que no le han avisado XD)**_

"¿Asesinarán... al Primer Ministro?" - preguntó Tatsumi un poco desconcertado de lo último que dijo.

"Sé que cuando lo hagamos, el destino de este país cambiará" - volvió a añadir la chica peli plata.

"¿Ese nuevo país será considerado por su cuidadanos?" - preguntó el peli castaño un poco curioso y Najendo asintió de afirmación. Entonces tras pensarlo, los chicos llegaron a una conclusión - "¡Ya veo, estupendo!" - los de Night Raid se quedaron curiosos por lo que dijo Tatsumi, entonces su amigo Ieyasu tomó la palabra.

"Los asesinatos que cometen es un acto comparable a sacar la basura de la capital..."

"¡En otras palabras, son asesinos justicieros!" - lo dijeron al unísono y con una mirada de alegría. Sin embargo, la alegría no les duró mucho ya que al poco de decir eso, los de Night Raid comenzaron a reírse, excepto Akame, Najenda, Sayo y Goku

"¡¿Qué pasa, de qué se rien?" - preguntó Tatsumi algo confundido por la reacción de los presentes, entonces Leone tomó la palabra.

"Chicos, sin importar como se mire, solo cometemos asesinatos" - dijo la rubia con una mirada fría que demostraba lo que dijo.

"Eso no puede llamarse justicia" - añadió Sheele con una linda sonrisa.

"Todos podríamos morir morir en cualquier momento como castigo por lo que hemos hecho" - comentó Bulat con una mirada serena.

"Pero que inocentes, ni en 100 años estarían listos para que se unan" - ese fue el comentario por parte de la arrogant Mine ya que era de esperarse de unos chicos que eran tan verdes como el pasto. Los chicos estaban un poco molestos e iban a reclamar pero alguien habló.

"Yo no pienso lo mismo que ustedes" - esa fue la voz de Goku quien finalmente ya tomó la palabra y todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿De qué hablas Goku, en que no estás de acuerdo?" - preguntó Mine confundida.

"Yo creo que los chicos tienen razón y de que ustedes luchan por justicia" - decía Goku con una sonrisa serena, típico de el.

"Pero Goku, tu no sabes como vive un asesino" - comentó la pelirrosada ya que pensaba que el Saiyajin decía tonterías, pero en realidad ella era la que decía tonterías.

"De hecho Mine, si se como viven" - lo que dijo Goku dejó intrigados a los presentes - "Les explico, a lo largo de mi vida he conocido a asesinos que me dieron mucha pelea, de hecho, uno de ellos es el más poderoso de los universos, y es hasta mi amigo" - comentaba mientras recordaba al sicario Hit del universo y recordó aquella vez que hasta lo contrató para que peleara con el con su máximo potencial, y luego del torneo de la fuerza, Hit le fue contando el estilo de vida de un asesino, sin duda alguna era algo similar a lo que viven los de Night Raid.

Los presentes estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Goku, ¿de verdad será amigo de un asesino, y según él, el más poderoso que ha conocido?. Querían preguntarle algo pero el azabache siguió hablando.

"Pero volviendo al tema, desde mi punto de vista yo creo que a pesar de que sean asesinos, ustedes luchan por una buena razón, ustedes vieron lo corrupto que ese gobierno y en lugar de seguirlos, decidieron pelear contra sus ideales. Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que matar es malo, de hecho, a mi me molesta la idea de que la gente muera, ya sean inocentes o no, no puede ser así, la gente tiene derecho a vivir una vida pacífica porque hay gente no está lo suficientemente preparada para luchar, es por eso que hay dejarlos vivir, para que vean que hay esperanzas y que un futuro esas personas tengan el valor de enfrentar las adversidades. Pero, si en dado caso hay personas que quieran abusar de la gente debil, entonces esa gente no merece el perdón de la vida misma" - Goku terminó de decir su sermón de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria pero tranquila.

Los presentes de este mundo estaban impresionados por las palabras que dijo el Saiyajin, sus palabras demostraban lo mucho que ha vivido a lo largo de su vida y todas las luchas que le han dado experiencia, ya sea por derrotas o victorias contra enemigos poderosos, y hoy en día el Saiyajin alcanzó un nivel que ningún mortal había podido alcanzar en milenios.

"Eso, fue muy profundo" - ese fue el primer comentario por parte de Najenda que estaba asombrada - "¿Se nota que sabes mucho de la vida, verdad Goku?" - preguntó la mujer peli plata con curiosidad y el azabache asintió de afirmación - "Entonces, ¿te gustaría decirnos un poco acerca de tu vida y como pudiste vencer a algunos de mis miembros?" - Najenda se lo pidió con amabilidad, los demás estaban de acuerdo con su jefa y estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir Goku.

Goku dio un suspiro porque sabía que le preguntarían eso tarde o temprano - "Está bien, les contaré acerca de mi vida. Pero lo haré si me prometen que lo que les diga o muestre no saldrá de esta base, ¿entendieron?" - el Saiyajin les preguntó con una mirada seria, los que vivían en este mundo se miraron entre así antes de asentir ya que guardarían el secreto - "Bien, para empezar yo no soy de este mundo" - esa fue la primera declaración que dijo el guerrero del universo 7 y no faltaba mencionar lo impresionados que estaban todos.

"¡¿Espera Goku, de qué hablas, cómo de que no eres de este mundo?!" - preguntó Lubbock algo perplejo ya que pensó que era un humano como todos los presentes, cual equivocado estaba el peli verde.

"A lo que me refiero es que, no pertenezco a este universo" - añadió el Saiyajin aun tranquilo pero los demás seguían incrédulos.

"¿Entonces, según de qué universo vienes?" - preguntó Akame con una mirada calculadora.

"Yo vengo del numero 7, de hecho, hay un total de 12 universos, pero creo que antes habían 6 más antes de que el pequeño Zen los eliminara" - dijo Goku rascándose el mentón.

"¿Quien es el pequeño Zen?" - preguntó Sheele confundida tras escuchar ese nombre extraño.

"Es el rey del todo, es el que está por encima de todos los dioses existentes en la vida" - respondió Goku con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?!" - ese fueron los gritos por parte de los de Night Raid y de Tatsumi y sus amigos.

"¿Dije algo malo?" - preguntó Goku con mirada confusa por la reacción de sus amigos.

"¿G-Goku, tu realmente conoces a un dios?" - preguntó Bulat algo perplejo.

"Pues si, de hecho hay muchos dioses que conforman el universo: Primero están los pequeños Zen, luego le sigue el Gran Sacerdote, después están sus hijos que son ángeles guardianes de cada universo, y de ahí están los Haikashin que son los dioses encargados de la destrucción de los planetas, luego están los Kaioshin que son los dioses que dan vida, por abajo están los Kaiosamas que son guardianes de las cuatro regiones, y por último está Kami-sama que es el dios de la Tierra" - Goku terminó de contar a las deidades que conformaban la existencia. No hacía falta mencionar lo impactados que estaban los de este mundo porque nunca pensaron que existieran deidades más allá de los que creían.

"¿Goku, y son realmente peligrosos?" - preguntó Leone algo tensa porque aun no se creía eso que escuchó.

"Pues no realmente, para empezar los pequeños Zen son amigables y con una actitud amigable, de hecho es uno de mis amigos. Daishinkan también es una persona de buen corazón, el ángel guardián de mi universo también es alguien bondadoso ya que le gusta la comida de la Tierra, mientras que el Señor Bills, el dios de la destrucción, es alguien caprichoso y puede destruir un planeta si se molesta, pero es buena persona cuando la conoces" - Goku terminó de decir eso mientras reía un poco y recordando a sus amigos de su hogar.

"Menos mal" - eso pensaron todos ya que por un momento que pensaron que esas deidades podrían ser seres dignos de temer (lo pensaban tras escuchar como era el mencionado Haikashin), pero si Goku dice que son buenos, entonces no tenían que dudar de él. Pero aun tenían dudas en mente acerca de Goku.

"Goku, la manera en que te expresaste, me hace pensar que no eres humano, ¿acaso no lo eres?" - esa fue la pregunta por parte de Najenda.

"De hecho tienes razón Najenda, yo soy un humano" - esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a los presentes. Ya sabían que diría algo así, pero aun así les impresiona que lo haya aceptada.

"¿Entonces eres uno de esos dioses que mencionaste?" - preguntó Tatsumi curioso.

"No exactamente Tatsumi, yo soy un Saiyajin"

"¿Saiyajin?" - preguntaron todos en coro y el mencionado asintió.

"¿Qué es un Saiyajin, Goku?" - preguntó Ieyasu curioso.

"Verán, los Saiyajin son..." - y así Goku les fue explicando a todos los presentes acerca de la raza de los Saiyajin, como eran, como vivían y sobre todo a lo que se dedicaban; los de Night Raid se sorprendieron al saber que los Saiyajin se dedicaban a la conquista de planetas con buen ambiente para venderlos a otros extraterrestres a un gran precio, incluso mandaban a los bebés en caso de no encontrar planetas con habitantes lo suficientemente poderosos. Sin duda era algo que ni todo el Imperio podía lograr, tal vez ni siquiera cierta mujer peli celeste que era la general del Imperio. Pues por más destructivos que eran los Saiyajin, lo cierto es que había una mente maestra detrás de sus actos, y es que resulta que los guerreros trabajaban para otro extraterrestre de nombre Freezer que era el emperador del universo y que antes gobernaba con puño de hierro y que un día el malvado destruyó el planeta Vegeta, lugar donde antes vivían los antepasados de Goku.

"Diablos, y yo que creía que el Primer Ministro era un monstruo, pero ese Freezer, es como un demonio" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Bulat quien estaba anonadado luego de escuchar como fue el origen de Goku. Los demás estaban entre asustados, sorprendidos, molestos y tristes ya que el emperador asesinó sin piedad a los Saiyajin, probablemente también a la familia de Goku.

"¿Goku... acaso tú fuiste el único sobreviviente de tu raza?" - preguntó Sayo con algo de tristeza ya que su salvador pasó por momentos difíciles a tan corta edad. Las chicas también querían saber eso y cada vez sentían más empatía por el azabache, en especial Akame.

"Pues la verdad no, antes de que Freezer destruyera el planeta, hubo algunos Saiyajin que lograron escapar en otras partes del espacio. Y para ser sincero, yo no supe que era un Saiyajin hasta años después" - decía Goku de brazos cruzados.

"¿Entonces cómo viviste tus primeros años de vida?" - preguntó Mine algo intrigada.

"Pues yo aterricé en un planeta llamado Tierra y fue encontrado por un humano que se convirtió en mi abuelito, su nombre era Son Gohan. Al principio era alguien inquieto violento, pero todo cambió el día que mi abuelito me llevó de paseo y caí de un barranco" - lo último que dijo Goku dejó impactados a todos.

"¡¿Caíste de un barranco?!" preguntó Sheele perpleja mientras ponía las manos en la boca y el pelinegro asintió y hasta les contó que cayó de cabeza - "¡Oh por dios, ¿y cómo sobreviviste?!"

"Pues no lo sé, simplemente me golpee y todo pasó. Ya cuando desperté, empecé a tener una actitud más tranquila, justo como la que ven ahora mismo" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa. Los presentes suspiraron de alivio, pero aún así estaban sorprendidos por pensar que una persona haya sobrevivido a la caída de un barranco, ni siquiera ellos a su edad podrían sobrevivir a eso, no cabía duda que los Saiyajin eran seres dignos de admirar.

"¿Y que más pasó Goku?" - preguntó Leone más interesado en saber sobre su vida.

"Pues poco tiempo después, mi abuelito me enseñó acerca de las artes marciales ya que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención y decidí ser un artista marcial"

"¡Wow, tu abuelito debió ser una personas muy talentosa!" - comentó Tatsumi contento por el familiar adoptivo del Saiyajin.

"Si, fue un hombre maravilloso" - eso último lo dijo con una mirada cabizbaja que no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Le paso algo a tu abuelito, Goku?" - preguntó Akame temiendo a escuchar lo peor, y eso pasó. Goku les dijo que su abuelito Gohan fue asesinado en un noche de luna llena por un terrible monstruo, obviamente decidió omitir la parta en que 'el' fue el monstruo ya que podrían pensar mal de él. Los presentes estaban en shock ya que incluso la persona que adoptó a Goku también murió, no cabía duda que la vida era cruel - _"Tan pequeño y quedó huérfano, Goku ha pasado por cosas más duras que yo"_ \- pensó Akame con una mirada triste mientras recordaba su niñez y a su hermana menor. Las chicas también sentían más lastima por el azabache.

"Goku, siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu familia. De verdad merece tantos golpes en la vida" - comentó Bulat sintiendo pena por su nuevo compañero.

"Si, admito que al principio las cosas eran difíciles. ¿Pero saben una cosa?, eso nunca me detuvo ya que mi abuelito me enseñó a ser fuerte en la vida y que debía usar mi fuerza para proteger a la gente débil. Y entonces llegó un día, cuando esa persona vino a mi vida" - decía Goku con una mirada nostálgica.

"¿A quién te refieres Goku?" - preguntó Lubbock algo curioso.

"Mi amiga Bulma..." - entonces Goku se dispuso a contarles de ese día que una chica llamada Bulma vino a la montaña paoz y que tras un intercambio de palabras, ella le contó el secreto del regalo que le dejó su abuelito, las esferas del dragón. Ahí todos le preguntaron a Goku que era eso de las esferas del dragón, entonces el azabache les contó que en la Tierra existían unos objetos místicos llamados esferas del dragón que eran un total de siete y que fueron creados por Kami-sama, cada uno tenía un numero diferente de estrellas, del uno al siete. Y resulta que si se juntaban todas las esferas y se decían las palabras mágicas, aparecía el todopoderoso dragón Shen Long, un dragón capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, o al menos los que estaban a la alcance del dragón.

Esa información dejó sorprendidos a los presentes ya que simplemente les parecía increíble que existiese un dragón que pudiese cumplir deseos. Si tan solo esas dichosas esferas existieran en este mundo, ya hubiesen podido cambiar el mundo, pero así eran las cosas.

Regresando al relato, Goku les contó acerca de todas las aventuras que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, desde su primera búsqueda de las esferas del dragón hasta los eventos del torneo del poder, de ahí el Saiyajin les contó la enorme variedad de enemigos que tuvo que superar: Que fueron desde humanos con capacidad de usar el ki, extraterrestres provenientes de otros planetas (como Namekusei, otros Saiyajin, hasta el mismo Freezer), luego estaban androides super poderosos creados por un científico loco, un demonio rosado con cuerpo que parecía de goma, el mismísimo Haikashin del universo 7 que se llama Bills, un sicario que pertenece al universo 6, una copia malvada de si mismo que en realidad era un Kaioshin que pertenece al universo 9 y un guerrero que tenía el poder similar a un dios de la destrucción (nos referimos a Jiren). En resumen, todo, absolutamente toda la vida de Goku era impresionante.

Y como detalle, Goku les contó acerca de como llegó a este mundo, con ayuda de un anillo que pertenecía a Zeno-sama, prefirió omitirse la parte donde el uso el anillo del tiempo para cambiar el destino de este mundo.

"Y esa es mi historia..." - Goku terminó de relatar su vida con un suspiro ya que la historia fue muy larga. Hubo un silencio que se apoderó de la base de Night Ride, y es que decir que estaban sorprendidos es decir poco, la historia de Goku es simplemente algo fuera de este mundo, en un sentido literal claro porque venía de este universo. ¿De vedad Goku habrá pasado todo eso?, eso era algo de lo que pensaban los presentes.

"Goku... Simplemente me has dejado sin palabras, no sé que como procesar toda esa historia" - esos fue la primera opinión por parte de Najenda.

"Miren, se que es difícil de creer pero créanme que esto es real" - Goku dijo con tranquilidad.

"¿Pero cómo sabemos no nos estás tomando el pelo?" - preguntó nuevamente Najenda.

"Sabía que preguntarías algo así, entonces les mostraré algo de mi poder" - y tal como lo dijo, Goku cerró los ojos para concentrar su ki, entonces una aura de color amarilla comenzó a rodear al Saiyajin. Todos los presentes estaban impactados por el cambio que estaba sufriendo Goku, ¿que es lo que intentaba hacer?.

 _"Esa luz, es la misma de ayer"_ \- pensó Akame con los ojos abiertos y por primera vez alguien la hizo reaccionar de manera distinta.

Volviendo con Goku, este seguía con su aura dorada cubriendo su cuerpo, luego abrió los ojos para mostrar un par de ojos color esmeralda en lugar de los onix que tenía hace un minuto.

 **"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** \- El Saiyajin finalmente liberó un poderoso gritó que estremeció toda el área y una luz que cubrió toda habitación. Unos momentos después, los de Night Raid poco a poco recobraron la visto, y entonces vieron al nuevo Goku. Ahí estaba el Saiyajin parado pero con una gran diferencia, su cabello estaba elevado en punta y estaban en un hermoso color dorado mientras esa aura amarilla lo iluminaba como una estrella

 _"Oh por dios..."_ \- esos fueron los primeros pensamientos por parte de todos los presentes ya que simplemente estaban estupefactos por lo que veían. Goku parecía ser alguien nuevo, alguien más imponente, más poderoso, más impactante.

 _"Es hermoso..."_ \- ese pensamientos fueron por parte de las feminas que no despejaban su vista del Saiyajin y es que no podían negar que Goku alcanzó otro nivel de belleza, si de por en su estado base ya era considera 'atractivo', ahora lucía más 'divino'. Hay que añadir que algunas estaban apretando sus piernas mientras sentían algo humedo en la parte intima.

"Este es el Super Saiyajin, una de las transformaciones que les conté y el cambio no solo es visual, mi poder aumenta hasta 50 veces. Y eso que me faltan muchas más transformaciones por mostrarles" - Goku les decía con una mirada tranquila. Los de Night Raid comprendieron esto y asintieron, ahora ya les quedó claro que todo lo que dijo Goku fue cierto. Unos segundos después, el Saiyajin se destransformó y volvió a a su estado base - "¿Y bien, que les ha parecido todo esto?" - el azabache les preguntó con una sonrisa esperando la opinión de sus nuevos amigos. Y como era de esperarse nadie decía nada ya que simplemente no sabían que dicer, eso al menos sucedió durante el primer minuto hasta que alguien habló.

"¡G-Goku, usted es el hombre más impresionante que he conocido!" - ese fue el grito de adulación por parte de Tatsumi. Entonces todos reaccionaron y empezaron a opinar.

"¡Es verdad lo que dice Tatsumi amigo, de verdad tu eres la persona más impresionante del mundo, no digo, del universo!" - exclamó Ieyasu con estrellas en sus ojos ya que sentía más respeto por su futuro mentor.

"A pesar de todo lo que pasaste nunca te rendiste y seguiste superando tus habilidades. Eres realmente admirable Goku" - decía Sayo con una linda sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Jamás pensé encontrar a alguien con tanta determinación. Eres increíble Goku" - ese fue la opinión por parte de Bulat que ahora sentía más respeto por el Saiyajin.

"Cielos amigo, de verdad tienes un poder abrumador. Ahora entendemos por qué no pudimos ganarte. Je je je" - eso fue lo que dijo Lubbock con una pequeña risa nerviosa ya que tenía claro que no debía provocar al Dios Saiyajin.

"Vaya vaya, antes pensaba que eras un hombre interesante. Ahora me queda claro que eres todo un macho alfa, eso me gusta de los hombres" - eso fue lo que dijo Leone quien miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara ya que al verlo con el pelo rubio, pues le pareció más atractivo. Goku se rascó la cabeza por la manera en que la rubia tetona lo veía.

"Wow, es increíble como te veías de rubio, Goku. De verdad eres único" - dijo Sheele con un brillo en sus ojos ya que al igual que Leone, la chica de los lentes se quedó asombrada por el estado Super Saiyajin, y eso que no ha visto nada aún.

"¿Eres... eres... eres realmente asombroso Goku, pensaba que eras solo fuerte pero no, eres más que eso!" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Mine ya que también sentía más respeto por el guerrero del universo 7, su corazón incluso comenzó a latir con más frecuencia.

Akame en cambio no decía nada pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario ya que al igual que sus amigos, ella estaba impresionada por todas las hazañas que hizo Goku para salvar el universo, si bien hubo uno que otro caso donde el no pudo salvar su planeta, al menos hizo todo lo posible para asegurar el bienestar de sus amigos y familiares, eso al menos era digno de reconocer. La chica de ojos rojos tenía muchos pensamientos acerca del Saiyajin y no podía creer todo lo que una persona podía lograr, hasta incluso superar a los mismos dioses del universo y tenía el presentimiento de que el azabache tenía muchos trucos que mostrar, la determinación de Goku de alguna manera influenció en su vida, tanto así que hasta incluso pensaba que tal vez habría esperanzas de superar esta guerra, o inclusive salvar a su hermana menor. Quizás algún se lo preguntara para ver si podía resolver sus dudas.

Y ahora fue el turno de Najenda de hablar - "Bueno Goku, debo confesar que esto es totalmente nuevo para mi, o mejor dicho para nosotros en Night Raid" - en ese momento la chica peli plata se levantó para acercarse a Goku - "Me da gusto que hayas decidido unirte a Night Raid, contigo en nuestro lado puedo decir con toda seguridad que el Imperio será derrotado y podremos eliminar la corrupción que abunda en este país, ¿opinas lo mismo Goku?" - preguntó Najenda con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano con la intención de estrechar nuevamente sus manos.

Entonces Goku con una sonrisa tomó su mano - "Por supuesto Najenda, les prometo a todos que acabaré con el mal que acecha este mundo. Es mi deber como guerrero preservar la paz en donde quiera que vaya" - dijo el azabache con una sonrisa tan determinante, que hasta que hizo que Najenda nuevamente se sonrojara.

 _"¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué mi corazón late con solo verle la sonrisa?"_ \- se preguntó a si misma la ex-general del imperio ya que es la primera vez que un hombre la hacía comportar raro.

"Por cierto hay algo que quiero saber Najenda" - Goku le hablò y la mujer recién pudo reaccionar.

"Emm... ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Goku?" - preguntó la mujer intrigada.

"¿Por qué tienes ese brazo metálico en lugar de uno real, y que pasó con tu ojo derecho?" - preguntó el Saiyajin viendo detenidamente a Najenda. La pregunta que dijo Goku dejó a sus miembros algo tensas ya que había preguntado un tema delicado para su jefa, y no sabían si había dicho una tontería.

Najenda se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta que le hizo el azabache, debió esperarse que alguien de los nuevos le preguntaría algo así. Si bien podía simplemente decirle que no le importaba o que dejara ese tema a un lado, lo cierto es que al ver la mirada del Saiyajin, algo en su iinterior le decía que Goku era digno de confiar sus secretos, entonces decidió hacer eso.

"Verás Goku, yo perdí mi brazo y mi ojo derecho cuando deserté las filas del imperio y recibí un castigo por eso" - decía Najenda con una voz algo triste.

"¿Y quién te hizo eso?" - preguntó Goku algo serio porque obviamente saber quien fue el maldito, o maldita.

"Fue una antigua compañera mía que actualmente es la general del imperio. Su nombre es Esdeath" - y así Najenda reveló el nombre de la mujer que le hizo eso, y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo del que jamás se olvidaría y era de como peleó contra Esdeath.

Goku se quedó en silencio pero apretó sus puños ya que la parecía increíble que una buena chica como lo es Najenda haya recibido un castigo tan cruel como perder un brazo y un ojo. Si algún día se topara con esa tal Esdeath, tendría un par de cosas que decirle. Pero por el momento, decidió hacer algo por la peli plata.

"¿Entonces, no quisieras recuperar esas partes de tu cuerpo?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa, y nuevamente lo que dijo dejó en shock a todos, en especial a Najenda.

"¿G-Goku, de verdad tu podrías recuperar mi brazo y ojo?" - preguntó Najenda con los ojos abiertos, sabía que no debía tomar tantas ilusiones ya que eso era imposible, pero es que nadie nunca le habían ofrecido ese tipo de ayuda.

"Claro que puedo, solo necesito que te quites ese brazo y el parche por un momento, ¿si?" - Goku le pidió con una amable sonrisa ya que sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Najenda se quedó estática por la petición del Saiyajin, pero aun así decidió confiar en el, la chica primero se desabrochó la camisa que tenía y se la quitó dejando ver su gran busto que era cubierto por un sostén negro, eso no pasó desapercibido para los chicos ya que tenían sonrisas pervertidas, pero las chicas obviamente les dieron un coscorrón para que no vieran a su jefa semidesnuda. Luego Najenda tras quitar algunos seguros, se quitó la prótesis metálica para después quitarse su parche dejando ver un agujero en su ojo derecho.

"¿Ahora que sigue, Goku?" - preguntó la chica peli plata sintiéndose algo apenada por recibir las miradas sorprendidas de sus miembros.

"Ahora sigue esto" - Goku entonces concentró su ki para cubrirse en un aura de fuego, su cuerpo se hizo ligeramente delgado y más jóven y su cabello se tornó en un rojo carmesí como el fuego. Los de Night Raid estaban impresionados al ver el nuevo estado de Goku, incluso era más impresionante que el Super Saiyajin, ¿qué era esa forma y por qué parecía estar cubierto de fuego?. No tuvieron tiempo de más preguntas ya que Goku se acercó a Najenda - "Ahora deja que mi ki haga el trabajo" - dijo el Saiyajin pelirrojo con una vez tan tranquila que hizo Najenda se quedara sin habla por la manera en que habló el Saiyajin, entonces dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer. Goku entonces puso mano en el brazo inexistente de la chica y entonces con su ki divino comenzó a restaurar el brazo derecho de Najenda, los huesos, las venas, la sangre y la piel comenzaron a tomar forma de un nuevo brazo - "Ahora sigue el ojo..." - entonces Goku puso uno de sus manos en el hueco del rostro de Najenda y repitió el proceso anterior, con su ki le comenzó a curar el ojo derecho hasta que este tomó la forma de un nuevo ojo - "Lista, ya estás como nueva" - con decir eso, Goku nuevamente volvió al estado base pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todos los presentes estaban pasmados por todo lo que había sucedido y se preguntaban si Goku había cumplido lo que prometió, entonces se acercaron para ver un poco a su jefa, y se toparon con una increíble sorpresa. Najenda tenía los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió de sorpresa ya ella sintió nuevas sensaciones, para empezar pudo sentir el tacto de su lado derecho lo cual eso quería decir que su brazo había sido completamente restaurado, estaba maravillada por eso, pero luego pudo percatarse que su visión en la parte derecha también estaba restaurada, lo que quería decir que su ojo también estaba como nuevo.

"No puede ser..." - se dijo a si misma mientras iba a buscar algún espejo y lo encontró rápidamente. Entonces ella se revisó a si misma para darse cuenta del cambio, ahí estaba viéndose a si misa pero con un aspecto distinto, las partes de su cuerpos que había perdido en su lucha contra Esdeath las había recuperado, claramente podía ver su otro ojo de color morado, como si nada hubiese pasado - "¿G-Goku, que fue lo que me hiciste y como lo hiciste?" - preguntaba una sorprendida Najenda que no dejaba de verse a si misma.

"Ese fue el estado el estado del Super Saiyajin Dios, ese fue el primer estado que obtuve al conseguir el ki de los dioses. Con esa forma alcanzo un poder similar a los dioses y me da la capacidad de restaurar heridas o recuperar ciertas partes del cuerpo, justo como lo acabo de hacer" - explicó Goku con una sonrisa y recordando la técnicas que aprendió con su maestro Whis.

Najenda estaba impresionada por la explicación que dijo el Saiyajin y estaba asombrada que su poder llegue a esos extremos. Entonces algo liquido comenzó a recorrer en sus dos ojos, eran lagrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, felicidad que no podía evitar sentir en su corazón, entonces la peli plata dejó el espejo y se acercó a Goku con rapidez para darle un abrazo.

"¡Gracias Goku, muchas gracias por esto, me has hecho recuperar mi humanidad. No sé como pagarte por este favor que has hecho!" - exclamaba Najenda con mucha alegría en sus ojos mientras seguía llorando. Los miembros de Night Raid estaban confundidos pero a la vez impresionados ya que jamás pensaron ver a su jefa con esa fragilidad, ¿pero podrían culparla?, después de todo Goku le recuperó sus partes que podría haber considerado perdidas para siempre, estaban igual de intrigados por ese Super Saiyajin Dios y esa habilidad de curación.

Goku sonrió y le acarició la cabeza de la mujer - "Ya tranquila no es necesario llorar, yo solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo no me gusta ver a la gente triste. Cambia esa expresión, ¿si?" - le pidió esto con su clásica sonrisa. Najenda alzó la vista para ver la sonrisa tan resplandeciente del Saiyajin y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ahora sus sentimientos eran más claros que el agua, estaba atraída por el guerrero del universo y con justificada razón, a partir de ahora Najenda haría lo posible por devolverle el favor que recibió, a pesar de que Goku lo hizo por cortesía propia. La jefa de Night Raid sonrió y se apartó de azabache para recobrar la compostura

"Muy bien Night Raid, por hoy levantamos la sesión. Recuerden que mañana habrá mucho que hacer, así que descansen para levantarse temprano, ¿oyeron?" - Najenda les preguntó y todos sus miembros asintieron - "Por cierto Akame, mañana te encargarás de entrenar a Tatsumi ya que por lo que entendí, el maneja la espada como tú" - esa fue la orden por parte de Najenda y la mencionada pelinegra asintió pero Tatsumi se puso nervioso porque le tocó a Akame - "Sheele, te entrenamiento será con Sayo, para que te enseñe los labores domésticos en la base, ¿entendido?" - la mujer peli plata le preguntó a la peli morada asintió con una sonrisa ya que estaba entusiasmada por dar ordenes a los nuevos, la chica del arco sonrió ya al menos le tocó a la chica más agradable del equipo - "Bulat, tu entrenarás a Ieyasu, para aprenda a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, ya después entrenarás a Tatsumi. Y durante el paso de los días iran intercambiando de asesores" - Najenda volvió a ordenar y el usuario que portaba a Incursio asintió de afirmación mientras veía al chico que usaba el hacha, Ieyasu se puso nervioso ya que le tocó al hombre que supuestamente era gay. Leone se burló de la suerte de sus nuevos camaradas y les deseó suerte para que no - "Y Goku..." - la chica dio una leve pausa ya que se puso roja de la vergüenza - "Con lo que nos has mostrado el día de hoy, yo creo que nadie podría enseñarte algo de lo que tu ya sabes. Así que tu podrás tomar cualquier misión que nos encarguen, pero si gustas conocer de cerca a los miembros de Night Raid, puedes hablar con todos cuando gustes, ¿que te parece?" - preguntó la chica peli plata con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta positiva de su nuevo miembro.

"Me parece bien, me gustaría salir para enfrentar a enemigos fuertes. Pero eso si, yo me encargaré de entrenar a Tatsumi, a Ieyasu y a Sayo para que ellos puedan dominar su ki. De hecho, ¿que les parece si luego los entreno a ustedes para que hagan lo mismo?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa y lo que dijo dejó sorprendidos a Night Raid ya que Goku les dio la oportunidad de fortalecerse aun más.

"Bueno, si así lo quieres entonces dejaré que lo hagas. Solo avísanos cuando empezaríamos" - Najenda dijo con una sonrisa aceptando la petición de Goku - "Ya es hora de dormir. Akame, lleva a Goku y a los chicos a sus habitaciones" - la mujer le pidió a la oji roja y esta asintió.

"Siganme, Goku" - dijo Akame pero con un ligero rubor mientras desviaba su mirada del Saiyajin, que por cierto estaba confundido por la reacción de su nueva amiga. Y así todos los de Night Raid se retiraron para ir a sus habitaciones a descansar pero Najenda fue la última en quedarse.

 _"Vaya, pero que día"_ \- dijo la jefa de Night Raid mientras veía su antiguo brazo metálico y su parcho que dejó en su silla - _"Es increíble que haya sucedido, realmente recuperé mi brazo, y todo gracias a Goku"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa triste y ya pensaría en la forma de agradecerle el favor. Entonces ella recogió sus cosas para irse de vuelta a su recamara.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **"En un momento regresamos con... Un Saiyajin en Night Raid"**

 **(Insertar este video como pausa de la historia; /watch?v=5WsWqtn-lpE).**

 **Luego de los comerciales...**

 **"Ya volvemos con... Un Saiyajin en Night Raid"**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Había llegado otro día para el nuevo equipo de Night Raid, y el día comenzó con normalidad, bueno algo así. Para empezar Tatsumi y su dos amigos tuvieron que preparar el desayuno, eso no sería demasiado problema ya que resulta que prepararon más desayuno para Goku que para todos los de Night Raid, y es que al igual que el día que estuvieron en la capital, el Saiyajin terminó comiéndose hasta 50 raciones, una cantidad que ni siquiera Akame pudo alcanzar a consumir. Luego del desayuno, Bulat, Mine, Lubbock y Sheele tuvieron que salir por una misión de último que les asignó Najenda, eso dejaba a Akame, Tatsumi, Sayo e Ieyasu y Goku, y ahora ellos cuatro estarían acompañando a Akame en su entrenamiento.

Así los cuatro fueron a un lago para conseguir la comida y cena del día de hoy, ¿y que iban a cazar el día de hoy?. Pues pescado, de ahí la espadachín de ojos rojos le comenzó a dar lecciones a Tatsumi y sus amigos acerca de como debían cometer asesinatos con cautela, al final Akame pudo atrapar unos cuantos peces con su habilidad de nadar, los chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte, apenas pudieron capturar 6 peces, 2 por cada uno.

Esto le traía recuerdos a Goku ya que es justamente la misma manera en que vivía en la montaña paoz, incluso la manera en que pescaba sus peces directamente al lago. Así que para revivir viejos recuerdos, el Saiyajin se desvistió quedándose solo en boxers para nadar directamente en el lago, no hacía falta mencionar lo impresionadas que estaban todos al ver es escultural cuerpo de Goku ya que parecía una estatua de carne y hueso esculpido por los mismos dioses, Akame y Sayo tuvieron que contenerse para no sufrir una derrame nasal. Al final el Saiyajin terminó pescando dos grandes atún, el más grande que había en este lago pero que en realidad su tamaño era algo inferior a los pecados que el pescaba de niño.

Más tarde ese día, todos estaban de vuelta a la cocina y con el botín que consiguieron.

"Entonces... ¿Goku trajo todo esto?" - preguntó Leone mientras observaba la enorme cabeza del pez que ya estaba destazado y a lado habían distintos platillos que prepararon con todo lo que trajeron.

"Si, el capturó los más grandes que habían" - respondió Akame con su voz neutra pero por dentro no podía evitar pensar en lo que vio en el lago.

"Wow Goku, realmente eres bueno" - comentó Najenda mientras ella comía, ahora lucía su nuevo aspecto. El Saiyajin no dijo nada porque tenía la boca como ardilla por estar comiendo pero tomó en cuenta el agradecimiento de la mujer. Tatsumi, Sayp e Ieyasu también estaban asombrados por la habilidades de natación de Goku, así que no había resentimientos. En ese momento, Najenda de comer por un segundo para dirigirse a Leone - "Leone, háblanos del caso" - lo que dijo la mujer peli plateado dejó confusos a Goku y los otros, en ese momento la rubia tetona sacó un par de imágenes mostrando las imágenes de dos hombres; uno parecía tener la cara de un asesino con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierda mientras que el otro parecía ser un sapo (así yo le veo XD).

"Los objetivos son Ogre de la policía imperial y un vendedor de aceites llamado Gamal. Según nuestro cliente..." y entonces Leone les contó acerca Ogre recibe sobornos por parte de Gabal. Resulta que cada vez que Gabal cometía un crimen, Ogre inventa crímenes para inculpar a gente inocente, y uno de esos inocentes fue el prometido de la clienta que solicitó sus servicios quien fue incriminado y sentenciado a muerte sin piedad. La mujer estaba muy devastada por perder a su prometido y por eso tuvo que recurrir a Night Raid, para acabar con ambos individuos - "Aquí está el pago..." - terminó de decir Leone mientras ponía en la mesa una enorme bolsa llena de dinero.

"¡Es demasiado!" - comentó Tatsumi impresionado al igual que sus amigos y Goku.

Entonces Leone apretó sus brazos - "Olía a enfermedad. Debió haber vendido su cuerpo para conseguir ese dinero" - ella dijo con un toque de desagrado ya que ella supo el metodo del cómo esa chica consiguió ese dinero.

"¡Es horrible!" - exclamó Ieyasu estando sorprendido de la situación.

"¿De verdad esa chica tuvo que recurrir a esos extremos? ¡Está desesperada!" - comentó Sayo con un toque de horror ya que esa chica perdió lo más valioso de cualquier mujer.

Goku no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta que dijera algo porque su mirada lo decía todo.

"¿Verificaste su legitimidad?" - inquirió Najenda algo seria.

"Con mis propios ojos y oídos. Son culpables" - contestó Leone de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, Najenda sacó un cigarro con un encendedor y prendió el cigarro - "Bien, Night Raid aceptará el caso, nuestro país no necesita basuras como esa. Recibirán el castigo divino"

"El vendedor es presa fácil, pero Ogre es un oponente formidable: Ogre, el ogro; es un espadachín avezado muy temido por los criminales. Suele estar rodeado por sus lacayos y casi nunca está en compañía. También es muy cauto, solo recibe sobornos por parte de Gabal dentro de su habitación. Bebe en la calle principal cuando se encuentra fuera de servicio, tendrán que atacarlo en su tiempo libre, ¿no?. La vigilancia policíaca es muy estricta cerca del palacio. Sería muy peligroso para alguien como Akame" - Najenda dijo esto ya que tanto ella como Akame eran las más buscadas de la capital y sería un riesga si ella hacía el trabajo de asesinar a Ogre.

"¡Entonces yo voy, aun no hay carteles con mi rostro!" - exclamó Leone con entusiasmo.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" - preguntó Najenda con una ceja levantada y Leone asintió de afirmación, y dijo que entre más fuerte el oponente, será mejor la victoria. Esa frase de alguna manera atrajo a Goku, ya que justamente así pensaba.

"¿Y si esperamos a Mine y el resto?" - inquirió Akame ya que pensó que así sería fácil la misión.

"Pero no sabemos cuándo regresarán, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Tatsumi a lo que las chicas le dieron algo de razón - "¡Entonces vayamos nosotros!" - exclamó Tatsumi golpeando la mesa.

"¡Así, también yo iré!" - Ieyasu exclamó mientras levantaba la mano.

"Emm, yo también quisiera ir" - añadió Sayo con algo de pena ya que no quería dejar a sus amigos a su suerte.

"¿Estás diciendo que ustedes derrotarán a Ogre?" - preguntó Najenda con una pequeña sonrisa ya que pensó que los chicos tomaron la iniciativa de matar a un peligroso soldado de la policía imperial. Los chicos iban a protestar lo contrario pero alguien más habló.

"Yo me encargaré de Ogre" - esas fueron las palabras por parte de Goku y todos voltearon a verlo, pero sus futuros pupilos suspiraron ya que Goku tomó el trabajo difícil.

"¿Goku, estás seguro de querer encargarte de Ogre?" - preguntó Najenda algo curiosa, la respuesta ya era más que obvia, pero quería saber el por qué tomó esa decisión.

"Si Najenda, yo me encargaré de eliminar a ese desgraciado que solamente se dedica a quitar la vida a gente que de seguro tienen familias que esperan a su regreso. Si algo que me molesta es encontrarme con sujetos tan repulsivos como estos" - dijo mientras veía la fotografía de Ogre y con solo verla, desintegró la fotografía, eso dejó un poco sorprendidos a los de Night Raid ya que incluso las asesinas podían sentir el aura del poder de Goku. Por otro lado, el que parecía tener cara de sapo no quedaría impune - "Tatsumi, tu y tus amigos podrían encargarse de este sujeto mientras yo voy por Ogre, ¿les parece?" - Goku les preguntó a los tres jóvenes ya que obviamente tenían que empezar a derrotar enemigos, aun que sea uno debil, pero debían empezar a conseguir el valor para enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes.

"¡Claro, lo haremos maestro!" - exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo ya que esa idea les gustó del Saiyajin.

"Está decidido, Goku se encargará de eliminar a Ogre y los chicos se encargarán de Gabal. Akame y Leone se encargarán de escoltarlos al lugar donde estarán los objetivos" - declaró Najenda mientras le sonreía al Saiyajin y los demás.

"¡Así se habla Goku. Me gusta esa determinación tuya!" - exclamó Leone mientras abrazaba el cuello del azabache mientras le ponía cerca de sus grandes pechos. Eso de alguna manera le molestó a Akame y a Najenda.

* * *

Más Tarde ese Día, el equipo de Night Raid habían llegado a la calle principal para cumplir sus objetivos, matar a Ogre y a Gabal. Mientras iban de camino, Leone les explicó a Goku y los otros acerca de la vida de Akame ya que esa chica era muy fría y distante; les contó que en su pasado ella junto con su hermana menor fueron vendidas a la capital y que fueron obligadas a unirse a una institución de asesinos para que fuesen unas asesinas, y que a pesar del duro entrenamiento, pudieron sobrevivir, y así se convirtió en una perfecta asesina que cumplía todas sus misiones para la capital. Pero que un día se dio cuenta de la corrupción que tenía el gobierno, decidió abandonar el ejercito pero su hermana menor no tuvo la misma suerte, entonces de ahí conoció a Najenda y se unió al Ejercito Revolucionario para ayudar a la gente.

A Goku le pareció un poco triste la historia de Akame ya que la chica pasó por momentos difíciles, pero a pesar de esa, ella estaba aquí presente luchando por un mundo ideal, esa determinación de alguna manera llamó la atención al Saiyajin ya que a el le agradaba conocer personas fuertes, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero le daba curiosidad de saber quién era su hermana y quería saber si hoy en día estaba viva, para ayudarla tanto a ella como Akame.

Pero eso lo dejarían para otro día, ahora debían completar una misión: En el caso de Gabal, pues fue sencillo el asunto, ya que Tatsumi y sus amigos lo agarraron por sorpresa, Ieyasu se encargó de sujetar al débil hombre mientras que Tatsumi le clavó la espada. Akame y Leone los felicitaron por su trabajo y ahora solo debían esperar a reunirse con Goku.

Ya era de noche en la capital y prácticamente no había nadie ne las calles, solamente había hombre caminando y era precisamente Ogre.

"¡Nada supera un buen trago luego de un buen interrogatorio!" - se decía Ogre para sí mismo mientras tenía la cara algo roja, probablemente estaba ebrio luego de una noche de copas. Lo que no sabía el ogro es que este sería su ùltimo día ya que cierto pelinegro estaba flotando encima de las calles de la capital, por fortuna no había nadie cerca.

 _"Ya lo encontré. Así que acabaré con esto rápido" -_ pensó Goku con una mirada seria ya que iba a ser el momento del castigo. El comenzó a descender hasta aterrizar en la tierra a pocos metros de Ogre - "¡Oye, tú!" - el le grito para llamar su atención. Ogre confundido escuchó alguien llamandolo, entonces se volteó para a un hombre de cabellos alborotados y que vestía un traje azul con amarillo.

"Feh, ¿que quieres de mi mocoso?. ¿No ves que ya es muy tarde? ¡Cualquier ladrón te podría atrapar en estas calles peligrosas!" - decía Ogre de una forma engreida con el fin de intimidar a Goku, cosa que no iba ser posible por nada del mundo.

"¡Así que tu eres Ogre, el que ha estado incriminando a gente inocente, ¿verdad?!" - inquirió Goku de brazos cruzados sin dejar de ver a su objetivo.

Ogre dejó de reír porque el Saiyajin dijo algo muy prometedor que era muy cierto - "¡¿Y a ti que te importa eso, quién te lo dijo?. ¿Acaso perteneces a esa organización que se opone al imperio, Night Raid?. O quizás, ¿te contrató esa mujer al que incriminé a su prometido?" - exigió Ogre con una mirada severa y sin darse cuenta, había acertado en eso de que a que grupo pertenecía.

"¡No tengo por qué responder eso, es secreto. Pero tengo el deber de acabar con tus fechorías!" - dijo Goku mientras ponía una pose de pelea, para ser exacto, el de la clase de la tortuga.

"¡Je je je, ya veo, entonces no tengo de otra más que sacarte tus secretos. Claro, si es que no te mato antes" - declaró Ogre con una mirada psicópata que dejaba ver sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas y también mostró una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes que lo hacían ver como un ogro, con todo eso pondría nervioso a cualquier persona, que no fuese Goku.

* * *

Mientras Tanto...

En las calles de la capital se encontraba alguien caminando a través de las oscuras calles de la capital, se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño con una cola de caballo y que vestía una armadura, y en sus brazos llevaba cargando un perro de color blanco que tenía orejas negras y un collar en su cuello.

"Diablos, ¿donde estará el capitán Ogre?" - se preguntaba la chica mientras veía a sus alrededores ya que esta buscaba a Ogre - "Trata de buscar su rastro, Coro" - la misteriosa le habló al perro que tenía entre sus brazos, este ladró y saltó de los brazos de la chica para olfatear el suelo, así estuvo durante unos segundos hasta que...

 ***Woof! Woof!*** \- el perro de nombre Coro ladró mientras veía a su dueña.

"¿Lo encontraste?, ¡Bien hecho Coro, tu guiame!" - exclamó la chica peli castaña mientras seguía a su perro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos sabemos quien es esta perra. Dentro de poco la veremos en mi fanfic, pero no por mucho).**_

* * *

Volviendo con Goku y Ogre, estos seguían cara a cara ya que estaban a punto de comenzar un combate.

"Tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarte a alguien como yo, mocoso. Pero lastima que este será tu ultimo día de vida" - Ogre dijo con arrogancia ya que estaba muy confiado, pero lo que el pobre no sabía en que se había metido. Goku no dijo nada y se mantenía firme como siempre - "¿Qué pasa, no vas a atacarme, ya te dio miedo?" - preguntaba Ogre pensando que el Saiyajin estaba asustado, cosa totalmente contradictoria - "Ya veo, si no quieres atacar entonces yo lo haré. Para que veas que soy generoso, te daré 10 segundos de vida" - y con esas palabras, Ogre desenfundó su espada y se fue corriendo hacia el Saiyajin matarlo de un tajo, alzó su espada y con un movimiento certero dio un espadazo en el cuerpo de Goku y le atravesó el abdomen, con eso ya podría considera una victoria fácil para el capitán de la policía imperial, sin embargo, la verdad le llegó como balde de agua helada cuando el cuerpo de Goku se desvaneció dejando una imagen de ilusión en el lugar donde estaba y sin dejar una gota de sangre en la hoja de la espada - "¡¿Qué carajos, qué hizo?!" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía a los alrededores pero no podía ver a Goku en lo absoluto - "¡¿En dónde estás?!" - volvió a preguntar sin dirigirse a nadie en específico

"Detrás tuyo..." - esas fueron las palabras por parte de Goku quien habló justo detrás de su oponente, Ogre se estremeció ya que eso no se lo esperaba, entonces media vuelta para ver al Saiyajin ileso - "Hola" - eso fue el comentario ocurrente de parte de un sonriente Goku.

"¡Maldito, que truco usaste para salvarte!" - exclamó Ogre molesto y apretando su espada.

"No usé ningún truco, simplemente me moví. Eres lento, ¿lo sabías?" - preguntó el Saiyajin en tono burlón.

"¡¿Qué dijiste de mi, basura?!" - y sin perder tiempo, Ogre intentó cortar a Goku con otro movimiento de espada pero esta vez, en lugar de que el guerrero esquivase el ataque, atrapó la espada usando dos de sus dedos - "¡¿Qué?. Esto es imposible!" - gritó Ogre impactado al ver que ese chico su ataque sin problema y sin recibir algún corte.

"Eres un pobre diablo, no eres lo que esperaba" - comentó Goku mientras veía cara a cara ya que estaba decepcionado del poder de Ogre, pero debió habérselo esperado en un principio.

"¡Cállate gusano, yo soy Ogre el capitán de la policía imperial y no voy a permitir que me humilles de esta manera!" - Ogre ya furioso intentó zafarse de Goku pero su agarre era muy superior a su fuerza, era como si intentara mover un muro de concreto solido.

"¡Tú eres un desgraciado que ha arrebatado a vidas inocentes y abusas de tu autoridad para intimidar a otros. Malditos como tu no merecen el perdón ni de los dioses!" - Goku le reclamó y Ogre se quedó en silencio ya que ese tono de voz fue aterrador hasta para él. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin levantó su mano y lo puso enfrente del rostro de Ogre - "¡Te haré pagar por todos tus crímenes. **¡Hakai!"** \- y con esa simple palabra, Goku usó una de las técnicas más característica de los dioses de la destrucción, una luz morada comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Ogre y a la vez que comenzaba a desintegrase molécula por molécula.

"¡GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" - Y ese fue el último grito que pudo dar Ogre antes de desaparecer de la existencia misma.

Goku suspiró ya que terminó el trabajo rápido como el dijo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse victorioso ya que sus sentidos de ki captaron la presencia de alguien - "Alguien se acerca, mejor me voy con los muchachos" - se dijo a si mismo ya que una advertencia que le dijeron es que debía evitar a los testigos, para que no lo buscaran los del imperio. Así con dos de sus dedos, se teletransportó donde estaban sus amigos. Y entonces al poco tiempo de que Goku se fuera, la chica peli castaño junto con el perro llegaron al lugar donde se hizo pelea.

"¿C-capitán Ogre?" - preguntó la chica con una mirada vacia ya que hace poco había escuchado el grito de su capitán, y una extraña luz morada que cubrió cierta parte del callejón, y pensó que lo encontraría probablemente en problemas. Pero lo que encontró fue, nada, no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni su cuerpo, ni su sangre, nada. Era como si su capitán simplemente hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, ¿pero habrá desaparecido realmente, alguien lo mató?. Sea cual la respuesta, la chica simplemente se puso de rodillas mientras gritaba - "¡Capitán Ogreeeeeeeeeeee!" - mientras a su lado su perro Coro estaba algo triste por su dueña. Pero luego la chica cambió esa tristeza por una mirada psicopata - "Sea quien sea que hay asesinado a mi capitán Ogre, ¡ME LA PAGARÁ!" - exclamó la chica con voz demencial. Pero lo que no sabía la chica es que el que mató a su líder, es que era el ser más poderoso del universo

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Esto tan solo el comienzo del sufrimiento que tendrá esa perra y su animal).**_

* * *

De vuelta en Night Raid, con la misión completada exitosamente, Goku y sus amigos estaban reunidos en la base para hablar del tema.

"Los felicito por aniquilar a sus objetivos. Excelente trabajo" - Najenda felicitó al azabache y sus amigos y los jóvenes se sintieron alagados por ese comentario.

"Je je je, no fue nada Najenda. Ese sujeto no era tan fuerte como decían" - Goku dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece, Akame?. ¡Presenté mi informe y cumplí con mi misión. Salí completamente ileso!" - decía Tatsumi con arrogancia ya que el tenía la intención de ganarse el respeto la chica pelinegra.

"¡Oye oye Tatsumi, no te lleves toda la gloria. También estuve allí. Yo también merezco el merito!" - Ieyasu le reclamó a su amigo porque se creía el mejor, cosa que no era así.

"Hombres..." - Sayo suspiró debido a la arrogancia de sus amigos. Definitivamente necesitaba más amigas. Y cuando nadie lo esperaba, Akame se acercó a Tatsumi para quitarle camisa, el chico peli castaño chilló de la vergüenza ya que una chica le estaba desvistiendo.

"Leone, jefa... sotenganlo" - esa fue lo único que dijo Akame y efectivamente ambos mujeres le ayudaron para que Akame le quitara la ropa dejandolo solo en calzones. Akame estaba revisando el cuerpo de Tatsumi para comprobar si no tenía heridas, y claramente no encontró nada.

 _"¿Por qué hacen eso las chicas?"_ \- se preguntó Goku algo confundido al ver como desvestían a Tatsumi.

"¿Por qué yo?" - se preguntó a si mismo Tatsumi con lagrimas estilo anime.

"¡JA JA JA JA JA, eso te pasa por presumido Tatsumi!" - Ieyasu estaba estallando de risas por la mala suerte de su amiga. Sayo estaba viendo otro lugar para no ver a su amigo en ropa interior

"Ahora te toca..." - Akame le dijo a Ieyasu y este se quedó congelado por lo que escuchó, y cuando menos se esperaba también le desvistieron dejandolo también en calzones.

"¡¿Y yo por qué?!" - preguntó el chico de la banda blanca con lagrimas estilo anime y estaban tan avergonzado como Tatsumi. Akame hizo lo que con Tatsumi y tampocó encontró herida alguna. Con Sayo no vio necesario ya que ella no participó en el asesinato.

Eso solo dejaba a una sola persona, Akame se dirigió a Goku y al igual que los chicos, también se propuso a desvestirlo, con sus manos sacó el dogi azul dejando ver sus pectorales duros como el acero, para después bajarle los pantalones amarillos y para la suerte de ella y las chicas, el Saiyajin traía boxers, porque sino, tremendo ganso que se hubiese encontrado.

"Oye Akame, ¿por qué me quitas la ropa?" - preguntó un confundido Saiyajin, si bien no hizo nada para impedirle pero se le hacía extraño que una chica le hiciera eso. La chica de ojos rojos no respondió a la pregunta del azabache y solo se dedicó a revisar el cuerpo de Goku, y no hacía falta mencionar lo asombrada que estaba, si bien esa misma mañana vio el cuerpo de Goku cuando fue a nadar, lo cierto es que ahora tenerlo así de cerca hacía que su corazón se acelerara muy deprisa.

"Que alivio... He visto compañeros morir envenenados porque su orgullo les llevó a ocultar sus heridas durante su informe. Me alegra ver que están bien" - dijo Akame con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor presente en su hermoso rostro.

"Ya veo, ¿con que era eso?. Verás Akame, aprecio tu preocupación pero nada de este mundo podría lastimarme gravemente. Ya verás que venceré a todo aquel que me desafíe" - dijo Goku alzando su pulgar en señal de que todo saldría bien.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo estar sonrojadas era lo de menos.

 _"¡Por dios, que cuerpazo!" -_ eso fue lo que pensó Leone con una mirada pervertido y a la vez tenía las manos sobre su nariz ya que tenía una hemorragia nasal - _"Es oficial, me lo comeré algún día!"_ \- pensó la rubia tetona con determinación el mismo caso iban para Najenda y Sayo que estaban asombradas del cuerpo del Saiyajin.

Y así Goku y sus amigos habían completado su primera misión como miembros de Night Raid, ¿que otros adversarios aparecerán para poner a prueba a Goku?.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Akame ga Kill o Ending 10 de DBS)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos así terminamos este grandioso capitulo, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque como dije, es lo último de este año y no nos veremos hasta en Enero del 2019.**_

 _ **Como han visto, los de Night Raid ya fueron testigos del abrumador poder de Goku, y eso que falta mucho que mostrarles, obviamente hubo ciertos cambios, como por ejemplo la restauración del cuerpo de Najenda, muchos pensarán que fue algo inesperado y que ocurrió muy pronto ya que mostró el SSJ Dios Rojo, pero yo pienso que era lo mejor que podría hacerle a ese personaje ya que no se merecía lo que recibió por parte de Esdeath, por cierto, ya estoy pensando lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue su capitulo, tremendo susto que se llevara si se mete con un Saiyajin capaz de destruir planetas.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, me tomó tiempo pero ya he dicho todo valdrá la pena con el fin de entretenerlos. Y con esto termino de presentar esta historia, la actualizaré cuando al menos actualice el del Saiyajin Emperador Rojo, ya es un hecho para que no pregunten después.**_

 _ **Y con este me despido del 2018, fue un largo año con muchos acontecimientos que fueron duros para nosotros, pero ya verán que el 2019 será diferente, en muchos sentidos.**_

 _ **Quiero darles otro aviso antes de irme, como saben tengo muchos proyectos que tengo pendiente para el año que viene, y si ya se que les prometí que haría esos crossovers. Pero resulta que en mi cabeza se me vino otro fanfic que rompería un poco la tradición a mis otros crossovers, ¿que quere decir esto?, que pienso hacer crossovers pero con series de temática H. ¿Saben que significa que esto?, así eso, fanfics donde Goku viaja a series H, con contenido LEMON explicito. Lo sé, suena loco, ¿no?. Pero es algo que solo mi cabeza loca se le ocurrió**_

 _ **Y si se preguntan con que serie empezaré con esta temática, pues será una que probablemente ya vieron o que han escuchado alguna vez, la serie H se llama: "Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru"**_

 _ **¿Seguro que les suena el nombre, no?, si es así entonces guarden discreción porque seguro algunos no conozcan esa serie. Pero si les llamé la atención, entonces diganme que piensan al respecto en este capitulo**_

 _ **Muy bien ahora si la despedida, les mando un saludo y un abrazo a todos mis seguidores que me han seguido a lo largo del año y ojalá sigan para el siguiente. Les deseo unas felices fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, y que disfruten su tiempo en familia y de flojera. Ah, y no engorden mucho, ¿ok? ^_^**_

 _ **Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews.**_

 _ **Ahora si, sin más que decir, se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos en 2019. Chao! n_n**_


End file.
